La amenaza de los espíritus
by saku-15
Summary: Han pasado ya 6 años desde la última vez que pasaron cosas en Tomoeda, pero ahora Sakura y sus amigos, junto a nuevos aliados deben derrotar una nueva amenaza que azota a todo el mundo de la magia...
1. Capítulo 1

Las Nuevas Aventuras en la Ciudad de Tomoeda  
(Cáp. 1)  
  
¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde que Tomoeda se sacudió con un suceso extraño? Aproximadamente unos 6 años; ahora la Card Captor y sus amigos vivían una vida normal... bueno... tal vez un poquito extraña respecto a otras chicos de la secundaría. Después de todo, no cualquiera tiene un guardián que la protege, unas cartas mágicas, una mejor amiga rica y un poco loca y una personita a la que... bueno... eso es más adelante ¿no?... pero, allá por Europa, específicamente en Alemania, algo ocurriría, algo que podría cambiar la vida de todo el mundo y sobre todo del equipo del que les hable...  
  
Explosiones...  
  
Voz: ¡Lluvia de estrellas!  
  
Voz 2: ¡Barrera Oscura!  
  
Voz: ¡No!  
  
Una chica cae desmayada...  
  
Voz: Auxilio...  
  
Voz 2: Es tu fin...  
  
Voz: No me digas... ¡Pergamino de fuego!  
  
Voz 2: ¡No!  
  
Ese monstruo ha sido evaporado por un extraño báculo... que será...  
  
Voz: Apuesto que ahora irán por la dueña, bien, no me queda otra solución, mañana a primera hora iré a Japón...  
  
Mientras tanto en la Ciudad de Tomoeda, específicamente en la Escuela secundaria, en el salón de 3ero- B  
  
Voces de chicos: Sí... conque eso era... por eso tanto movimiento... no me parece...  
  
Y una chica llega apresurada con el sonar del timbre...  
  
Voz (agitada): ¡Por fin! ¡Ya llegue! Que alivio... U_U  
  
Era una chica muy hermosa, de cabellos largos y castaños... con unos lindos ojos verdes que realzaban aún más su belleza...  
  
Chica: Buenos días a todos...  
  
Todos los chicos de la clase: ¡Buenos días Sakura! ¡Qué bueno que hayas llegado a tiempo!  
  
Chica: ¿Qué? ·_·  
  
Vaya... ya habían pasado unos cuantos años y era lógico que ella hubiera cambiado, bueno... así es, ella es la dueña de aquellas legendarias cartas mágicas... ella es Sakura...  
  
De pronto otra voz femenina se escucha...  
  
Voz: Buenos días Sakura.  
  
Sakura: Muy buenos días Tomoyo...  
  
Sí... era su entrañable amiga Tomoyo; Al parecer aún siguen juntas en el colegio... que suerte tienen.  
  
Tomoyo: Al parecer te has vuelto muy popular con los chicos ¿no?  
  
Sakura (roja): No... eso no es cierto, sabes que no aceptaría a ninguno de ellos.  
  
Tomoyo: No puedo creer que aún sigas enamorada del joven Li, más aún cuándo han pasado 6 años sin rastro de él.  
  
Sakura: Pero nos comunicamos a través de las cartas y el teléfono.  
  
Tomoyo: Pero, Sakura; esa situación no te es incomoda.  
  
Sakura: ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo podría sentirme incomoda con la persona que yo amo? ¿Es que acaso nunca te has sentido así?  
  
Tomoyo: Bueno...  
  
Al parecer Tomoyo está recordando a cierto personaje llamado Eriol...  
  
(NO se preocupen porque esto se acaba porque se acaba)  
  
En ese instante llega el profesor...  
  
Profesor: Buenos días alumnos.  
  
Todos: Muy buenos días profesor...  
  
Profesor: Hoy para su sorpresa tenemos a una alumna nueva, pasa por favor.  
  
Sakura: ¿Una alumna nueva? ¿A mitad de semestre?  
  
Tomoyo: Tengo curiosidad por saber quien es.  
  
Profesor: Su nombre es Nanako Kanayima. Por favor denle la bienvenida.  
  
Nanako: Hola, es un gusto conocerlos a todos...  
  
Ella era... si es ella, es la chica que estaba luchando en ese lejano país y de verdad que era muy bonita; no tanto como Sakura, pero se acercaba...  
  
Profesor: Por favor siéntate atrás de Daidoji...  
  
Nanako: Sí.  
  
Nanako paso por el costado de Sakura y la miro con unos ojos muy penetrantes; pero no eran de maldad, era algo muy misterioso e inexplicable...  
  
Sakura: Bienvenida... ¿?  
  
Nanako: Nanako; tú debes ser...  
  
Sakura: Yo soy Sakura y ella es mi amiga Tomoyo...  
  
Tomoyo: Hola, yo soy Tomoyo Daidoji; es un gusto.  
  
Nanako: Igualmente.  
  
Después Nanako se fue a su sitio y Sakura se quedo pensando...  
  
Sakura (pensando): ¿Qué raro? Sus ojos eran muy extraños, me mira como si ya me conociera; ¿por qué?  
  
Pasaron las horas y llegó el receso... las demás chicas atiborraban a Nanako con sus preguntas...  
  
Chica 1: ¿De dónde eres Nanako?  
  
Nanako: Bueno yo soy de Alemania...  
  
Todas: ¡De Alemania!  
  
Nanako: Sí...  
  
Chica 2: ¡Y has venido sola!  
  
Nanako: Claro que no, en mi casa somos tres; mi primo, mi hermana y yo.  
  
Chica 3: ¿Y qué has venido a hacer en Japón?  
  
Nanako: He venido a resolver algo de suma importancia...  
  
Todas: Ah... ¿?  
  
Mientras tanto desde su sitio...  
  
Sakura: Escuchaste eso; es de Alemania.  
  
Tomoyo: Alemania es un país muy lejano; Es muy extraño que una chica como ella venga desde tan lejos... ¿no crees?  
  
Sakura: No lo sé, pero hay algo en ella que me intriga; creo que tiene poderes.  
  
Tomoyo: ¿Poderes? Tú crees que sea alguien malo.  
  
Sakura: No... su mirada no proyectaba maldad...  
  
Ya era hora de los deportes y...  
  
Profesor: Bien. Hoy jugaremos un partido de Basketball; haremos dos equipos...  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo estaban en un equipo y Nanako no quiso jugar por ahora, le dieron un poco de tolerancia por ser una alumna nueva; pero después el otro equipo suplico ayuda porque el equipo de Sakura los estaba masacrando así que Nanako ingreso en el otro equipo...  
  
Sakura: Vaya, ingresarás en ese equipo...  
  
Nanako: Señorita Kinomoto, le advierto que yo soy muy buena en Basketball así que será mejor que se cuide... ^_^  
  
Sakura: ¿Qué?  
  
La pelota estaba en el campo y cuándo Sakura estaba a punto de tomarla, Nanako da un impresionante salto y se la quita con estas palabras...  
  
Nanako: De verdad le digo, debe cuidarse ya que pronto cosas malas van a pasar en este hermoso lugar...  
  
Sakura: ¡Qué es lo que quieres decir!  
  
Nanako lanza una canasta de tres puntos y la campana suena... es hora de salida... Ya en los vestidores...  
  
Voz: Y eso te dijo...  
  
Sakura: Sí, no entiendo que es lo que me quiere decir. Tomoyo, tú tienes alguna idea.  
  
Tomoyo: No lo sé, dices que no te parece una persona mala; Tal vez té este advirtiendo de algo que va a pasar.  
  
Sakura: Recuerdo que algo parecido sucedió hace 6 años con Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo: Por cierto, ¿sabes algo de Eriol?  
  
Sakura: Bueno, la última carta que me mando fue hace un mes...  
  
Tomoyo: Ah...  
  
En ese instante un montón de chicas vienen detrás de Nanako...  
  
Chica 1: Y dices que son tres ¿no?  
  
Nanako: Sí ya lo dije, somos mi hermana, mi primo y yo.  
  
Chica 2: ¿Y qué edades tienen?  
  
Nanako: Bueno, mi primo tiene mi edad; Pero no pudo venir porque estaba muy ocupado con la mudanza e insistió en quedarse en casa y mi hermana es la mayor, tiene unos 22 años y está en la Universidad de Tomoeda... no recuerdo bien su nombre ¿cómo era?  
  
Sakura: Es la universidad Sendai de Tomoeda ¿no?  
  
Nanako: ¡Sí! ¡Aquella es! Es un nombre un poco raro ¿no?  
  
Sakura: Sí.  
  
Tomoyo: Y tu hermana, ¿En qué salón está?  
  
Nanako: En el salón B del 1er año.  
  
Tomoyo: En el salón B...  
  
Nanako: Sí. ¿Por qué?  
  
Sakura: Porque allí estudia mi hermano mayor y su mejor amigo.  
  
Nanako: ¡De verdad! ¡Vaya eso si que es una coincidencia!  
  
Sakura: Verdad que sí.  
  
Por fin se rompió el hielo; ahora Sakura y Tomoyo eran las amigas de Nanako, se dirigían a sus casas cuando...  
  
Nanako: Señorita Kinomoto, Señorita Daidoji; ¿Dónde viven?  
  
Tomoyo: ¿Señorita Daidoji? No, no me gusta que me llamen así, solo llámame Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura: Lo mismo digo yo, a mí no me gustan los formalismos.  
  
Nanako: Tienen razón, por ejemplo a mí no me gusta cuando me dicen señorita Kanayima; a mí sólo me gusta que me digan Nanako o simplemente Nani.  
  
Sakura: Esta bien, Nani.  
  
Tomoyo: Nani, Sakura aquí nos separamos.  
  
Nanako: Oh. Es una pena; ¿dónde vives Tomoyo?  
  
Tomoyo: Mi casa es muy fácil de distinguir; es aquella que queda al final de la calle.  
  
Nanako: ¡Te refieres a aquella mansión!  
  
Tomoyo: Sí ^_^  
  
Nanako: ¡Tu casa es increíble! De verás que es hermosa.  
  
Sakura: Verdad que sí, yo también me sorprendí cuando la vi por primera vez.  
  
Tomoyo: Si quieres, puedes venir a visitarme.  
  
Nanako: Vaya... esa es una oportunidad que no debo desaprovechar.  
  
Tomoyo: Te estaré esperando, tú solo di el día. También sería buena idea que vinieras Sakura.  
  
Sakura: ¡Sí! ¡Una fiesta!  
  
Tomoyo: ¡Y sería una oportunidad perfecta para grabarte en video! *_*  
  
Sakura: Ya empezamos con lo mismo ¬_¬  
  
Nanako: ¿Grabar en video? ?_?  
  
Tomoyo se fue hacía su casa y Sakura y Nanako se quedaron solas...  
  
Sakura: Escuche que vienes de Alemania.  
  
Nanako: Sí.  
  
Sakura: Y ¿qué te parece el Japón?  
  
Nanako: Es un país muy bonito, pero extraño a Alemania.  
  
Sakura: Es normal que te sientas así cuando estas en un país extraño, lo entiendo. Es difícil, sobre todo en la escuela; el problema mayor es la lengua ¿no?  
  
Nanako: Es que acaso has tenido esa experiencia; ¿has vivido en otro país?  
  
Sakura: No... lo que pasa es que he tenido la experiencia de verlo a través de otra persona...  
  
Sakura recordó a su querido Shaoran hace 6 años, cuando llegó a Tomoeda; estando en la biblioteca de la escuela luchando para entender los libros en Japonés...  
  
Nanako: Ah... bueno aquí nos separamos.  
  
Sakura: Oye, vives muy cerca de mi casa; que tal si hoy vienes a tomar una taza de té y galletas; invitaré a Tomoyo también.  
  
Nanako: No lo sé; es que en casa tenemos mucho trabajo con la mudanza.  
  
Sakura: Vamos, será divertido.  
  
Nanako: Bueno, está bien, convenceré a mi hermana.  
  
Sakura: ¡Sí! Te parece a las 6:00  
  
Nanako: ¡Perfecto! ¡Nos vemos!  
  
Sakura: ¡Nos vemos!  
  
Nanako se aleja corriendo hacía su casa...  
  
Sakura: ¿Va a convencer a su hermana?  
  
Sakura llega a su casa y para su suerte no hay nadie; porque lo que verá será una visión horrible...  
  
Sakura: ¡Ya llegué! ¡Kero estás aquí!  
  
En ese instante se escucha unos ruidos muy extraños en la cocina...  
  
Sakura: Creo que fue en la cocina... iré a ver...  
  
Sakura se acerca a la cocina y...  
  
Sakura: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
Toda la cocina era un desastre; toda la comida era solo rastros; no había absolutamente nada...  
  
Sakura: ¿Quién fue capaz de hacer esto? ¡Ya sé! ¡Kero!  
  
Sakura: ¡No te puedes esconder! Siento tu presencia y estás ¡aquí!  
  
Sakura saca a Kero de entre algunos platos (este estaba con una barrigota que lo delataba)...  
  
Sakura: ¡Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer esto!  
  
Kero: Yo... yo... es... ¡Es qué tenía hambre!  
  
Sakura: ¡Pero tenía que ser todo el refrigerador!  
  
Kero: Lo siento U_U  
  
Sakura: Bueno... ¿Y ahora que haré?  
  
Kero: Debe haber alguna manera... (pensando) ¡Debo pensar en otra manera y sobre todo que no me incluya a mí en el trabajo! ¡Sippi me va a ganar en los records de carreras! ¡Y eso no lo permito!  
  
Sakura: ¡Ya sé!  
  
Kero: ¿Qué vas a hacer?  
  
Sakura saca de los cajones algunos cubiertos y unas ollas viejas y las pone sobre la mesa... (claro después de haber tirado al suelo todas las envolturas de los dulces que había dejado Kero)  
  
Sakura: ¡Llave que guardas el poder de mi Estrella!  
  
Sakura: ¡Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura!  
  
Sakura: ¡Quién acepto esta misión contigo!  
  
Sakura: ¡Libérate!  
  
El báculo de la Estrella ha sido liberado... Sakura saca unas cartas de su bolsillo...  
  
Sakura: ¡Dulce!  
  
La carta dulce se libera y transforma esas ollas viejas y esos cubiertos en pasteles y barras de caramelo...  
  
Kero: ¡Qué rico! *_*  
  
Sakura: ¡Burbujas!  
  
Kero: ¡No! ^^_^^  
  
Sakura: Y asegúrate de limpiarle muy bien las orejas... ¬_¬  
  
Kero: ¡Auxilio!  
  
Sakura: ¡Borrar!  
  
Sakura: Por favor Carta Sakura, borra todas esas envolturas de dulces y todo lo que este intacto no lo vayas a tocar...  
  
Y así fue... gracias al cielo las cosas saladas no habían sido tocadas... como ella lo suponía...  
  
Sakura: Creo que después de todo puedo hacer algo con esto...  
  
Y pasaron las horas... exactamente eran las 5:30... un portazo se escucha...  
  
Sakura: ¿Qué?  
  
Era Touya que vino de la universidad...  
  
Sakura: Que bueno que ya viniste, hermano.  
  
Touya: Buenas tardes Sakura.  
  
Sakura: º_º  
  
Sakura: Hermano, ¿te sucede algo?  
  
Se escucha otro portazo; está vez venia del cuarto de este...  
  
Sakura: ¿Qué es lo que habrá sucedido? Para que no me insulte a la hora de llegar a casa... habrá tenido un día muy malo en la escuela.  
  
Y en el cuarto de Touya...  
  
Touya (recostado en la puerta): Y tan bien que íbamos; tenía que llegar esa chiquilla tonta...  
  
Y en el cuarto de Sakura...  
  
Sakura (en voz baja): Parece que burbujas ya termino su trabajo... Pero que lindo te ves Kero... - . -  
  
Kero parecía una esponja muy bonita y amarilla...  
  
Kero: No es para reírse... U_U  
  
Sakura: Ay Kero... U_U eso te enseñará a no comerte nada hasta que llegue de la escuela...  
  
En ese instante el timbre se escucha... Sakura baja las escaleras...  
  
Sakura: ¡Ya voy!  
  
Sakura abre la puerta...  
  
Sakura: ¡Bienvenidas! Qué bueno que pudieron venir, Tomoyo, Nanako... (:  
  
Nanako: Es una coincidencia; justo llegaba a tu puerta y me encuentro con Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo: Pero es una grata coincidencia.  
  
Las dos chicas pasan a la sala y se sientan...  
  
Sakura: Ahora mismo les traigo un poco de pastel y una taza de té.  
  
Nanako: Muchas gracias Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo: No quieres que te ayudemos...  
  
Sakura: Estoy bien, no se preocupen.  
  
Después de unos momentos Sakura ya traía las tazas y los platos y al final Tomoyo y Nanako si ayudaron... después las tres se sentaron a disfrutar...  
  
Todas: ¡Buen provecho!  
  
Sakura: Por cierto, ¿Qué tal van con la mudanza?  
  
Nanako: Estamos en eso, mi primo de verás se esforzó y gracias a él ya casi todo está listo.  
  
Tomoyo: Se ve que es un chico responsable...  
  
Nanako: Sí claro... ¬_¬  
  
Sakura: ¿Por qué dices eso?  
  
Nanako: No te preocupes, ya lo vas a conocer; lo único que te digo es que eso al menos le sirve para que se distraiga y no ande pensando en otras cosas... U_U  
  
Tomoyo: ¿Otras cosas?  
  
Nanako: No se preocupen, lo van a conocer mañana.  
  
Sakura: Tu primo va a venir mañana.  
  
Tomoyo: Eso es excelente, ya quiero conocerlo...  
  
Nanako (pensando): Cuándo lo conozcan, no van a querer haberlo conocido nunca ¬_¬  
  
Nanako esboza una sonrisa disforzada...  
  
Sakura: Y te dejaron salir.  
  
Nanako: Si, pero sucedió algo raro; verás, mi hermana se caracteriza por ser de un carácter muy recto y fuerte; pero hoy llego con una sonrisa hasta las orejas y parecía que estaba en las nubes...  
  
Tomoyo: Bueno, pero nos pasa a todas ¿no?  
  
Nanako: Pero, ¿mi hermana? Es muy raro.  
  
Tomoyo: ¿Cómo se llama tu hermana?  
  
Nanako: Mi hermana se llama Megumi Kanayima.  
  
Se escucho un vaso rompiéndose en la cocina...  
  
Sakura: ¿Qué pasa?(pensando) Será Kero...  
  
Sakura: Voy a ver que sucedió.  
  
Sakura se para y va hacía la cocina en donde encuentra a Touya recogiendo los trozos de un vaso...  
  
Sakura: ¿Hermano?  
  
Touya: ¿Por qué vienes? Sólo fue un estúpido vaso...  
  
Sakura: Hermano, hoy estas muy raro... ¿Te sucede algo?  
  
Touya: No me sucede nada... monstruo...  
  
Sakura: ¡Qué! ^^_^^ Yo no soy ningún monstruo, te lo he dicho desde que estaba en la primaria...  
  
Touya ya había subido a su cuarto...  
  
Sakura: ¿Por qué me preocupo por él? ¬_¬ Es una perdida de tiempo... -_-  
  
Sakura regresa donde Tomoyo y Nanako...  
  
Nanako: ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?  
  
Sakura: Nada, sólo fue mi hermano.  
  
Tomoyo: Pero se escucho como si se rompiera algo.  
  
Sakura: Y así fue, rompió un vaso en un descuido.  
  
Nanako: ¿No le sucedió algo?  
  
Sakura: No, creo que no. Pero esta muy raro desde que llegó de la Universidad.  
  
Nanako: Que extraño, a tu hermano y a mi hermana les ha sucedido algo parecido; han cambiado sus caracteres súbitamente...  
  
Tomoyo: A veces tenemos buenos y malos días ¿no?  
  
Sakura: Sí, espero que no pase lo mismo cuando ingrese a la universidad... U_U  
  
Tomoyo: Por cierto, casi lo olvido...  
  
Tomoyo busca algo en su bolso... y saca... bueno creo que ustedes ya saben lo que ella va a sacar...  
  
Tomoyo: ¡Hoy se me ocurrió una brillante idea!  
  
Sí, Tomoyo saco su cámara y comenzó a grabar a Sakura...  
  
Sakura: Sí... ^_^`  
  
Nanako: º_º ¿Cuál es?  
  
Tomoyo: Qué tal si vamos un momento al parque pingüino, es un día excelente para grabar en video... además, cada día que pasa te ves más hermosa, Sakura *_*  
  
Nanako (en voz baja): Al parecer Tomoyo se ha vuelto loca... ^_^`  
  
Sakura: Ay Tomoyo -_-`  
  
Y las tres chicas fueron al parque Pingüino... y como siempre Tomoyo venía preparada con un vestido de su creación, esta vez el vestido evocaba a los duendes y tenía una falda muy bonita; Nanako estaba muy sorprendida por la actitud de Tomoyo, pero se sorprendió más cuando esta le dijo que tenía un vestido para ella...  
  
Tomoyo: ¡Eso es! ¡Esto está quedando espectacular!  
  
Sakura (roja): Pero, Tomoyo...  
  
Nanako: Sólo nos estas grabando paradas aquí, ¿Cómo es posible que eso sea espectacular?  
  
Tomoyo: Pues, yo lo considero espectacular. Mientras pueda grabar a Sakura con los vestidos que hago... ¡Me siento realizada!  
  
Nanako: Entonces, ¿Por qué yo tengo que vestirme?  
  
Tomoyo: Por qué será la primera vez que voy a grabar a mi nueva amiga Nanako y esto tiene que ser especial...  
  
Nanako(enrojecida): Vaya... gracias por tomarte tantas molestias.  
  
Tomoyo: No me las des, no es ninguna molestia hacer lo qué más me gusta...  
  
En ese instante una voz se oye desde un costado del parque...  
  
Voz: ¡Nanako! ¡Qué estás haciendo!  
  
Sakura: ¿Qué?  
  
Tomoyo voltea la cámara para filmar a la persona que esta llamando a Nanako...  
  
Tomoyo: Es un joven...  
  
Nanako: No, por favor... U_U  
  
Joven: ¡Nanako Kanayima! Qué es lo que estás haciendo a estas horas; no sabes que en la casa hay mucho trabajo con la mudanza y...  
  
Nanako: Tetsuo... qué haces aquí...  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo: ¿Tetsuo?  
  
Mientras el joven Tetsuo se acercaba al lugar dónde estaba Nanako, ella les explica...  
  
Nanako: Él es mi primo, al parecer lo van a conocer aquí, pero... por favor no se vayan a asustar ¿OK?  
  
Sakura: ¿Por qué habríamos de asustarnos?  
  
Nanako: Pronto lo sabrán...  
  
Tetsuo ya había llegado y miraba fijamente a Nanako...  
  
Tetsuo: ¡Nanako! ¡Estás no son horas de estar en la calle, señorita!  
  
Nanako: ¡Tú no eres mi hermano mayor para decirme esas cosas! ¡Además no estaba haciendo nada malo, sólo estaba con mis nuevas amigas!  
  
Tetsuo: ¿Amigas?  
  
Tetsuo miró a Sakura y a Tomoyo y... se ¿transformo?  
  
Tetsuo (con voz dulce): Vaya... hola, conque ustedes son las amigas de mi prima Nanako...  
  
Sakura: Si, pero por favor, no la grites, ella sólo estaba con nosotras conociendo la ciudad; todo esto fue mi idea...  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura...  
  
Tetsuo: Pero... no...  
  
Mira a los ojos a Sakura y su voz cambia a la de... casanova...  
  
Tetsuo: Cómo podría gritar a una chica tan bella cómo tú, discúlpame si asuste a una flor tan hermosa cómo tú... pero dime... ¿Cuál es tu nombre linda niña?  
  
Sakura (roja): Yo soy Sakura... Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
Tetsuo: Sakura... Sakura... tú nombre es tan dulce como las flores de cerezo y tú, chica linda (mirando a Tomoyo) ¿Cuál es tu hermoso nombre?  
  
Tomoyo (roja): Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidoji.  
  
Tetsuo: Tomoyo... Tomoyo... tu nombre es tan hermoso como la suave brisa de verano; casi tan hermoso como tú...  
  
Tomoyo (roja): ¿Qué?  
  
Nanako: -_-` Mi primo no tiene remedio...  
  
Y Mientras Nanako se lamentaba, Tetsuo seguía tratando de conquistar a las dos chicas; y eso que Tetsuo era un chico muy apuesto y varonil con cabellos negros al igual que su prima Nanako; pero a Tetsuo se le iban a acabar las conquistas; para eso esta...  
  
Nanako: ¡Tetsuo! ¡Basta!  
  
Tetsuo: Pero, prima Nanako...  
  
Nanako se lleva a rastras a Tetsuo...  
  
Nanako: Ya se acabo la sesión de conquistas por hoy...  
  
Tetsuo: Pero... aún no he completado las 20 conquistas diarias, con ellas iban a ser 14... se un poco más razonable prima...  
  
Nanako: Tú mismo lo dijiste, tenemos mucho trabajo con la mudanza en la casa... ¡Oh! (Nanako se voltea hacía Sakura y Tomoyo) ¡Muchas gracias por todo, Sakura, Tomoyo! ¡Nos vemos mañana en la escuela! ¡Adiós!  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo (con caras de sorprendidas): Sí... Adiós Nanako... adiós Tetsuo... º_º  
  
Nanako y Tetsuo se van, pero sale un extraño comentario de parte de Tetsuo...  
  
Tetsuo: Ella dijo que se llamaba Sakura Kinomoto ¿no?  
  
Nanako: Ya sé lo que estás pensando; pero no te preocupes, se lo diré esta noche.  
  
Tetsuo: Quieres decir que va a pasar está noche...  
  
Nanako: Sí, va a suceder esta noche; dentro de unas cuantas horas así que hay que estar preparados...  
  
Tetsuo: ¿Puedo ir?  
  
Nanako: ¡Claro que no!  
  
Y en el parque pingüino...  
  
Tomoyo: Qué bonita familia... º_º  
  
Sakura: Sí así es el primo, como será la hermana mayor...  
  
Tomoyo: Bueno, ahora, debemos continuar...  
  
Sakura: ¿Qué?  
  
Tomoyo: ¡Vamos Sakura! ¡Qué tal si utilizas algunas cartas Sakura! *_*  
  
Sakura: Como quieras, Tomoyo... ^_^`  
  
Sakura (pensando): Bueno, como esto es todos los días ya me acostumbre... U_U  
  
Y Sakura siguió posando para Tomoyo durante horas... ya eran las 8:00 de la noche...  
  
Sakura: Ya se hizo de noche...  
  
Tomoyo: Definitivamente las horas pasan más rápido cuando haces lo que más te gusta... ¿no? *_*  
  
Sakura: Claro... U_U`  
  
Sakura: Por cierto, tus guardaespaldas vendrán a recogerte ¿no?  
  
Tomoyo: No, hoy no, lo que pasa es que mi madre les dio vacaciones por esta semana.  
  
Sakura: Vaya, hasta los guardaespaldas necesitan vacaciones; Bueno, creo que hay que irnos ya.  
  
Tomoyo: De acuerdo, te acompaño...  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo se dirigen a casa de Sakura... ya allá...  
  
Sakura: Bueno...  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura, Nos vemos mañana...  
  
En ese instante un auto se estaciona en la casa de Sakura...  
  
Voz: ¡Tomoyo!  
  
Tomoyo: ¿Madre?  
  
Sakura: Sra. Sonomi...  
  
Era la madre de Tomoyo... ella saca la cabeza por la ventana del auto ya que este es de lunas polarizadas...  
  
Sonomi: Venia del trabajo y te vi; podemos irnos juntas a casa; ya es tarde...  
  
Sakura: Que suerte tienes, Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo: Bueno, entonces creo que hoy no me voy caminando... (subiendo al auto) ¡Hasta mañana, Sakura! Sakura: ¡Adiós Tomoyo!  
  
Sonomi: Muchas gracias por haber cuidado de Tomoyo esta tarde...  
  
Sakura: Pierda cuidado, Sra. Sonomi.  
  
Sonomi y Tomoyo: ¡Adiós Sakura! *_*  
  
Sakura: Adiós a las dos... ^_^  
  
Sakura entra a casa y cierra la puerta...  
  
Sakura: ¡Ya llegue!  
  
Voz: Qué bueno, la comida ya esta lista.  
  
Sakura: ¡Sí! ¡Ya me moría de hambre, papá!  
  
Fujitaka: Pues, ya está servido...  
  
Sakura: ¡A comer!  
  
Sakura se sienta y su padre la acompaña...  
  
Sakura: Mi hermano ya comió...  
  
Fujitaka: Tu hermano no ha querido comer nada desde que llegue... ¿Sabes que le pasa?  
  
Sakura: No lo sé, ha estado raro desde que llego de la Universidad.  
  
Fujitaka: Ya veo, tendré que esperar hasta mañana (bosteza)  
  
Sakura: Te ves cansado.  
  
Fujitaka: Lo que pasa es que tuve mucho trabajo en la Universidad, eso es todo.  
  
Sakura: Discúlpame por no haber estado en la tarde, sino te hubiera ayudado con las labores.  
  
Fujitaka: No te preocupes, de ves en cuando es bueno que te diviertas con tus amigas y ahora vete a dormir temprano que mañana tienes clases...  
  
Sakura: Sí, termino de comer, lavo los trastes y me voy a dormir.  
  
Fujitaka: Vaya, veo que mi pequeña Sakura se esta convirtiendo en una chica muy responsable.  
  
Sakura (roja): No...  
  
Fujitaka: Bueno, me voy a dormir...  
  
Sakura: Que descanses...  
  
Fujitaka: Hasta mañana.  
  
Sakura: Hasta mañana, papá...  
  
Fujitaka se va a su cuarto... y mientras Sakura lava los platos un ruido se escucha desde su habitación...  
  
Sakura: ¿Qué fue eso?  
  
Sakura sube a su habitación... y la recibe un ¿calaverico Kero?  
  
Kero: Comida... comida por favor... ^^_^^  
  
Sakura: ¿Kero?  
  
Kero: No he comido desde hace 3 horas...  
  
Sakura: ¡Y por eso te quejas! ¡Yo paso más de 6 horas en la escuela sin probar bocado y no me quejo!  
  
Kero: Pero tú eres humana, yo solo soy un muñequito de felpa que puede volar... ^^_^^  
  
Sakura: ¡Oh no! Esto esta peor de lo que imaginaba; ya esta diciendo incoherencias, mejor le doy algo de comida... ¡Kero, vamos a la cocina!  
  
Kero: ¡Sí! ¡Comida por fin!  
  
Ya en la cocina... Kero parecía Garfield comiendo lasaña...  
  
Sakura: Ya estas satisfecho...  
  
Kero: Ummmmm... será un 50% pero soporto hasta la mañana...  
  
Sakura: Kero... eres un desvergonzado... -_-`  
  
En ese instante Sakura decide prender el televisor para ver las noticias mientras Kero seguía embutiéndose con lo que tenía a la mano...  
  
Sakura: A ver que hay en las noticias...  
  
Narradora: Un extraño suceso esta ocurriendo en estos instantes en el parque Pingüino en la ciudad de Tomoeda; A continuación el corresponsal nos dará más detalles... ¡Adelante!  
  
Sakura: ¿En el parque Pingüino? Pero estuve allí hasta hace unos momentos...  
  
Corresponsal: Aquí en el parque Pingüino un extraño suceso tiene en vela a los habitantes de esta ciudad, ya que este parque tan amado por los niños ha sido cercado con una especie de domo de energía y no permite el paso a nadie...  
  
Sakura: ¡Qué!  
  
Kero (con comida en la boca): Es una energía mágica que proviene del parque Pingüino.  
  
Sakura: Sí, y alguien la esta provocando...  
  
Kero: ¿Conoces esa presencia?  
  
Sakura: No, nunca la había sentido pero es tremendamente poderosa.  
  
Kero: Hay que ir para allá de inmediato...  
  
Sakura saca un teléfono celular de su bolsillo...  
  
Sakura: Creo que toco llamar a Tomoyo...  
  
Kero: ¿Por qué?  
  
Sakura: Le prometí que si pasaba cualquier cosa le avisaría y yo no soy de romper promesas...  
  
Kero: Bueno...  
  
Kero vuelve a su forma original...  
  
Kerberos: Cómo quieras pero hazlo rápido...  
  
Así Sakura, Kerberos y Tomoyo se acercan volando hacía el parque Pingüino...  
  
Sakura: Sí ya lo veo, allí esta ese domo...  
  
Tomoyo (montada en Kerberos): Mira Sakura, allí está el joven Yukito...  
  
Kerberos: Sí, ese Yue se las ingenio para buscar un lugar solitario dónde nadie lo viera...  
  
Sakura: ¡Yukito! ¡Aquí estamos!  
  
Yukito saluda con una sonrisa a Sakura y sus amigos...  
  
Sakura: Vaya, es una sorpresa, Yukito.  
  
Yukito: Lo que pasa es que mi otra personalidad me guió hasta aquí; ahora ella se va a manifestar...  
  
Yukito se transforma en Yue...  
  
Yue: Nunca dejare de pensar que es muy incomodo estar cambiando de personalidades en cada momento; realmente es muy molesto...  
  
Sakura: Sí. Pero gracias a ti; Yukito esta aquí con nosotros y sobre todo con mi hermano...  
  
Yue: ¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso tu hermano no te lo ha contado?  
  
Sakura: Contarme ¿Qué?  
  
Yue: No nada, olvídalo...  
  
Sakura: ¿?  
  
Tomoyo: Y ¿Qué vamos a hacer?  
  
¡Oh! ¡Olvide decirles que Sakura ya esta vestida con uno de los vestidos de Tomoyo! Lo voy a describir; es un vestido blanco, sin mangas y muy suelto, pero con el característico sello de la Estrella...  
  
Kerberos: Creo que tenemos que entrar a ese domo de cualquier manera...  
  
Tomoyo: Pero, yo vi en las noticias que muchos lo habían intentado y fueron repelidos.  
  
Yue: Todos, menos Sakura.  
  
Sakura: ¿Yo?  
  
Yue: Confío en que ella podrá entrar...  
  
Kerberos: Pero, sabes que hay una presencia allá dentro, si Sakura entra sola; cualquier cosa podría pasar...  
  
Yue: Es que acaso no confías en nuestra dueña...  
  
Kerberos: No... claro que no es eso.  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura...  
  
Sakura: Lo haré, voy a entrar...  
  
Sakura corre hacía el domo y logra entrar con facilidad...  
  
Kerberos: ¡Ahora voy yo!  
  
Kerberos es repelido por el domo...  
  
Kerberos: ¡No!  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura esta sola allá...  
  
Kerberos: ¿Y ahora?  
  
Yue: Sólo nos queda esperar...  
  
Mientras tanto dentro del domo...  
  
Sakura: Vaya que esto es tenebroso... ¿No es cierto, Kero?  
  
Pero Kero no esta...  
  
Sakura: ¿Kero? No, ni Kero ni Yue pudieron entrar... estoy sola...  
  
En ese instante se oye una voz tenebrosa...  
  
Voz: ¡Quiero poder! ¡Quiero magia!  
  
Sakura: ¡Qué es eso!  
  
Muy tarde, unas especies de garras la agarran...  
  
Sakura: No...  
  
Voz: ¡Quiero magia! ¡Quiero a la dueña de esas cartas!  
  
Sakura: Me siento débil... me están quitando la energía...  
  
Sakura esta a punto de desmayarse... en ese instante se oye el sonido de una flauta...  
  
Sakura: Es... es una flauta...  
  
Voz: ¡No! ¡No ese sonido!  
  
Esa extraña criatura se esta debilitando... y una voz se oye...  
  
Voz 2: ¡Poder de la espada!  
  
Sakura estaba tan débil que sólo ve a una sombra con una especie de espada que le hizo recordar a...  
  
Sakura: Shaoran...  
  
Sakura se desmaya...  
  
Voz 2: ¿Sakura? ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Estas bien!  
  
Sakura despierta...  
  
Sakura: ¿Qué sucedió?  
  
Voz 2: Ese monstruo te ataco; pero ya estás bien...  
  
Sakura: ¿Qué?  
  
Sakura ve a la cara a esa chica y...  
  
Sakura: ¡Nanako!  
  
Nanako: Tuviste suerte; no te paso nada...  
  
Sakura: ¡Nanako! ¡Qué haces aquí y vestida de esa manera!  
  
Nanako estaba vestida de una manera muy especial que hacia recordar al vestuario de Eriol, más adelante se lo voy a describir...  
  
Nanako: Es una larga historia... por ahora hay que concentrar poderes en destruir a ese monstruo que se ha posesionado del gran pingüino...  
  
Sakura: ¿Se ha posesionado del Rey pingüino?  
  
Nanako: Sí. Pero si tú me ayudas hay una manera de derrotarlo...  
  
Sakura: ¿Cómo?  
  
Nanako: Escúchame muy bien...  
  
Luego de unos instantes...  
  
Nanako: ¡Mira! ¡Allí esta!  
  
Sakura: Parece como si no tuviera nada, pero se siente el gran poder de ese ente...  
  
Nanako: ¡Hay que comenzar!  
  
Sakura: ¡Sí!  
  
Sakura: ¡Llave que guardas el poder de mi Estrella!  
  
Sakura: ¡Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura!  
  
Sakura: ¡Quién acepto esta misión contigo!  
  
Sakura: ¡Libérate!  
  
El báculo de Sakura ha sido liberado...  
  
Nanako: ¡Estoy lista!  
  
Sakura: ¡Ahora! ¡Carta Sakura bríndame tus grandes poderes! ¡Agua!  
  
El ataque de Agua va hacía el Rey Pingüino y este reacciona persiguiendo a Sakura...  
  
Sakura: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
Nanako levanta su báculo; era una especie de flauta con el símbolo de la estrella enfrente y el símbolo del Sol y la Luna detrás...  
  
Nanako: ¡Flauta mágica! ¡Bríndame tus misteriosos poderes! ¡Lianas! ¡Atrapen a ese espíritu!  
  
Sakura: ¿Cómo?  
  
De la flauta mágica de Nanako salen unas lianas que atrapan al Rey Pingüino, pero no es suficiente...  
  
Nanako: ¡Maldición! ¡Mis lianas no son suficientes para detenerlo!  
  
Sakura: ¡Espera! Creo que puedo hacer algo... ¡Bosque! ¡Atrapa al Rey Pingüino!  
  
La carta Bosque se libera y ahora si ese espíritu esta atrapado...  
  
Nanako: ¡Sí! ¡Comenzaré a tocar!  
  
Nanako toca la flauta; es aquella canción extraña que antes ayudo a Sakura; ahora el espíritu maligno no puede escapar, se retuerce, se quiere ir pero no puede, por fin una sombra negra sale del cuerpo del rey Pingüino...  
  
Nanako: ¡No escaparas! ¡Pergamino espiritual!  
  
Nanako lanza una especie de papel; parecido al que utilizaba Shaoran para hacer magia, pero no igual. Este papel atrapa al espíritu y lo fusiona; luego el papel va hacía Nanako...  
  
Nanako: Lo suponía... (mirando el pergamino)  
  
Sakura va hacía ella y...  
  
Nanako: Sakura... muchas gracias por tu ayuda...  
  
Sakura: Ya que ha pasado todo; tienes que contarme toda la historia...  
  
Nanako mira hacía el suelo...  
  
Nanako: Como quieras, pero hay que irnos, porque este domo va a desaparecer...  
  
Sakura y Nanako van hacía donde están Tomoyo, Kerberos y Yue esperándolas...  
  
Tomoyo: ¡Sakura! Y ¿Nanako?  
  
Nanako: ¿Tomoyo?  
  
Kerberos: Es aquel poder que sentí en la tarde...  
  
Yue: ....  
  
Luego de unos instantes, Nanako se disponía a contar la historia completa...  
  
Nanako: Bien, yo vivía en Alemania con mis padres; mi familia es originaria del Japón...  
  
Sakura: Por eso el apellido Kanayima ¿no?  
  
Kerberos: ¡Kanayima! Ese apellido es el de un gran clan que existió en la época antigua; sin embargo fueron eliminados en las épocas de las Guerras civiles; aunque se comenta que algunos sobrevivieron en Europa; veo que esos rumores eran ciertos...  
  
Nanako: Eso es exactamente lo que sucedió, pero hasta ahora hemos seguido practicando la magia; sin embargo hace unos meses, se libero un ente maligno que mi familia encerró hace mucho; este espíritu es inmensamente poderoso y muchos de mi familia murieron para encerrarlos; hasta que mi tatarabuelo descubrió la forma de encerrarlo y eso hizo; poco después él murió; pero a raíz de que hace 6 años se liberaron las Cartas del mago Clow y se escogió a una nueva dueña; todo ha cambiado y un nuevo poder ha aparecido; ese monstruo hambriento de poder ha decidido absorber toda la magia que pueda para hacerse más poderoso y poder controlar el poder más grande de este mundo... Las Nuevas Cartas Sakura...  
  
Tomoyo: ¡Las Cartas Sakura!  
  
Sakura: Un momento, como que mis cartas son el poder más grande de este mundo. Eso no es posible.  
  
Yue: Aunque no lo creas; las cartas Clow eran el poder más grande que existía; creadas con un alto poder de magia y pueden ser utilizadas para cualquier cosa, tú has superado al mago Clow y has mejorado a las Cartas, convirtiéndolas en Cartas Sakura que tienen más poder que las Cartas Clow. Sakura, tú eres la hechicera más poderosa de toda la Tierra en este instante, por lo que es normal que seres malignos quieran apoderarse de tu magia y tus cartas...  
  
Sakura: No puede ser.  
  
Nanako: Esperen, hay más... luego que se libero; ataco a toda mi familia. Mi familia ha tenido la labor, desde tiempos inmemorables, de atrapar a cualquier espíritu maligno que ponga en peligro la integridad de la Tierra; por eso es que ese monstruo nos ataco; claro sin alguien quien lo atrape, tendría el camino libre...  
  
Nanako: Todos los grandes magos fueron secuestrados por ellos, incluyendo a mis padres...  
  
Tomoyo: ¿Por ellos?, no era uno...  
  
Nanako: Era uno; pero al liberarse se le unieron muchos espíritus e hicieron un ejercito... luego me quiso atacar a mí, pero yo sabía su punto débil...  
  
Sakura: Su punto débil... acaso hablas de...  
  
Nanako: ¡Sí! ¡La canción de mi flauta! Es una canción especial que descubrió mi tatarabuelo. Dejo la partitura y yo la aprendí a tocar en esta flauta.  
  
Kerberos: Qué, supongo, debe ser la flauta que utilizo tu tatarabuelo para derrotar a ese ente hace muchos años ¿no?  
  
Nanako: Así es; recuerdo que encontré esta flauta en el ático de mi casa; hace exactamente 6 años; a su costado estaba la partitura; todo estaba dentro de una caja con el nombre de mi tatarabuelo...  
  
Sakura: Y ¿Cómo se llama tu tatarabuelo?  
  
Nanako: Tal vez se sorprendan. Mi tatarabuelo se llama...  
  
Tomoyo: ¡Vamos! ¡Dilo ya!  
  
Nanako: Esta bien, su nombre es... Li Clow  
  
Los demás: ¡Li Clow!  
  
Kerberos: ¡Cómo! ¡Eso no es posible, Clow no tuvo ningún hijo!  
  
Yue: Eso es lo que crees...  
  
Sakura: ¿Cómo? Es que acaso sabes algo, Yue.  
  
Yue: Bueno, una vez Clow me contó que hace años, en su juventud; recién había terminado de crear las cartas Clow y se enamoró de una chica llamada Nanako...  
  
Tomoyo: ¡Nanako! ¡Pero si ese es tu nombre! ¡No me digas que eres la reencarnación de tu tatarabuela!  
  
Nanako: ¡Claro que no! ¡Mi madre me puso así en honor a su bisabuela! ¡Yo no sé nada de reencarnaciones! Por cierto, ¿Por qué lo de la reencarnación?  
  
Los demás (a excepción de Yue): No... por nada.  
  
Nanako: Por favor, síguenos contando lo que sabes.  
  
Yue: Pues bien, ellos tuvieron una relación incluso se casaron; pero cuando decidió crearnos a nosotros; él decidió mudarse... no sé como convenció a su esposa, pero lo hizo, después lo único que supe era que llegaron a tener una bebe... esto me lo dijo poco antes que muriera...  
  
Kerberos: ¡Cuándo no tú Yue! ¡A ti siempre te trataban mejor que a mí! ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Por qué Clow te dijo eso solo a ti!  
  
Yue: Será porqué eres un irresponsable, tragón, egoísta, aniñado... ¬_¬  
  
Sakura: Sí... aja... tiene razón...  
  
Kerberos: ¡Por qué nadie me comprende! T_T  
  
Nanako: Ya, no llores Kerberos... ^_^  
  
Kerberos: ¡Tú si eres una buena chica! ¡No como la mala de Sakura!  
  
Sakura: ¡Qué! ^^_^^  
  
Kerberos: No te gustaría convertirte en la nueva dueña de las Cartas Sakura... ¬_¬  
  
Sakura: ¡Kero!  
  
Luego de unos momentos; Kero y Yukito ya habían vuelto a sus identidades y Sakura, Tomoyo y Nanako se dirigían a casa...  
  
Nanako: Lo único que sé, es que desde ahora esos monstruos vendrán a Tomoeda en busca de ti, Sakura. Pero, debo pedirte ayuda; ya que tus grandes poderes serán de gran utilidad para poder encerrar a esos monstruos; Por favor...  
  
Sakura: Claro que te ayudare; lo que haces no sólo por mí sino por todo el planeta es muy valioso.  
  
Tomoyo: Eso quiere decir que habrá nuevas aventuras en Tomoeda...  
  
Sakura: Al parecer, sí.  
  
Tomoyo: Eso es... ¡genial!  
  
Sakura y Nanako: ¿Qué? º_º  
  
Tomoyo: He esperado 6 años, pero por fin Sakura podrá probarse mis vestidos... ¡Qué feliz soy! *_*  
  
Sakura: ´-_- Tomoyo...  
  
Tomoyo: No te preocupes. En 6 seis años he hecho miles de diseños y además tengo millones en la cabeza; ahora estoy más entusiasmada que nunca... ^_^  
  
Nanako: Quién cómo Tomoyo que siempre ve el lado bueno de las cosas...  
  
Mientras tanto, detrás de ellas...  
  
Kero: A partir de ahora, Sakura se encontrara en grave peligro...  
  
Yukito: Es necesario que tú y mi otra personalidad hagan su mayor esfuerzo para protegerla.  
  
Kero: No te preocupes, de Yue no lo dudo.  
  
Yukito: Eso espero...  
  
Kero(pensando): Qué le pasa, desde que lo vi he notado una mirada triste en sus ojos... un momento; en la pelea Yue le dijo algo a Sakura...  
  
(retroceso)  
  
Yue: ¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso tu hermano no te lo ha contado?  
  
Sakura: Contarme ¿Qué?  
  
Yue: No nada, olvídalo...  
  
Sakura: ¿?  
  
(fin de retroceso)  
  
Kero (pensando): Esto me da mala espina...  
  
Y todos llegan a la casa de Sakura...  
  
Sakura: No era necesario que todos me acompañaran...  
  
Nanako: Cualquier cosa podría pasar, mejor prevenir.  
  
Tomoyo: Sí, pero yo me voy ya, mi madre tal vez ya se dio cuenta que no estoy.  
  
Kero: ¡Y yo por fin me voy a mi camita!  
  
Sakura: Kero, compórtate. ¬_¬  
  
Nanako: Pues yo también quiero irme a la cama, mi primo Tetsuo tal vez este molesto porque ya me tarde más de lo debido.  
  
Sakura: Es que Tetsuo sabe todo.  
  
Nanako: ¡Claro que sí! Es mi primo, ¿no?  
  
Tomoyo: Entonces él también...  
  
Nanako: Sí, él y mi hermana también tienen magia. Por cierto, seguía extraña desde la tarde, tú (dirigiéndose a Yukito) eres uno de los compañeros de mi hermana Megumi ¿no?  
  
Yukito: Te refieres a la alumna nueva, Megumi Kayanima.  
  
Nanako. Sí, sabes porqué esta tan extraña, si le sucedió algo raro hoy.  
  
Yukito: ¿Algo raro?... no... no sé nada... no... nada...  
  
Sakura: Y también mi hermano; sigue molesto no sé porque.  
  
Yukito: Lo siento pero mis abuelos me esperan, nos vemos mañana...  
  
Nanako y Sakura: ¡Espera Yukito!  
  
Yukito: ¡Nos vemos mañana! (corriendo)  
  
Sakura: Genial, primero mi hermano...  
  
Nanako: Luego mi hermana...  
  
Sakura y Nanako: ¡Y ahora Yukito!  
  
Tomoyo: Es muy raro que el joven Yukito se comporte de esa manera.  
  
Sakura: Claro... (mira su reloj) ¡NO! ¡Son las 11:00! ¡Me tengo que ir, gracias a todos por acompañarme!  
  
Kero: ¡Y a mí también!  
  
Sakura (golpeando a Kero): ¡A ti no te acompaña ni el vecino! ¡Vamos a la casa!  
  
Kero (siendo maltratado por Sakura): ¡Adiós por ahora pero regreso mañana!  
  
Tomoyo y Nanako ríen al ver tan curiosa escena y se despiden de Sakura... luego cada una se va a su casa... mientras tanto en casa de Sakura...  
  
Sakura (tirándose en la cama): ¡Qué cansada estoy!  
  
Kero: Sakurita...  
  
Sakura: ¿Sí? (cerrando los ojos)  
  
Kero: ¿Qué significa este símbolo en forma de carta en tu computadora?  
  
Recalco que como han pasado 6 años, a Sakura ya le tocaba tener su computadora ¿no?  
  
Sakura: ¡Es un e-mail!  
  
Sakura se levanta sobresaltada de la cama...  
  
Sakura: ¡Veamos de quien es!  
  
Sakura abre el e-mail y...  
  
Sakura: ¡Qué!  
  
El remitente, Li Shaoran, mensaje urgente desde Hong Kong...  
  
Sakura: ¡Es de Shaoran!  
  
Kero: ¿Del mocoso? ¿Qué dice? Que raro que mande mensajes a estas horas.  
  
Sakura: Que dice...  
  
Lo que dice:  
  
Querida Sakura, sólo te quería comunicar que hay problemas y que mañana tomo el avión de la tarde hacía Japón e iré hacía Tomoeda, como desearía que fuera en otras circunstancias, pero cualquier motivo es aceptable para verte (así sea el fin del mundo) espero con ansias volverte a ver querida flor de cerezo...  
  
Espero que vayas al aeropuerto, pero si no puedes igual me voy a aparecer en tu casa.  
  
Deseoso de verte...  
  
Li Shaoran  
  
Sakura: ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Mi querido Shaoran vendrá mañana!  
  
En el próximo capítulo...  
  
Un nuevo estudiante, mejor dicho dos; una gran sorpresa para Sakura, una no tan grata para Shaoran, y ¿?... todo esto y más en nuestro próximo capítulo que se llama: "La cálida bienvenida a Shaoran" 


	2. Capítulo 2

Sorry por no dar esta advertencia antes... pero es que tengo que hacerla ya, si no me voy a ganar muchos problemas: Todos los personajes (Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, etc) pertenecen a Clamp, a excepción de Nanako, Tetsuo y cualquier otro personaje nuevo... esos son de mi propiedad intelectual y les pido que antes de tomarlos "prestados" me consulten a mí mail primero... Gracias y ahora el capítulo...  
  
La Cálida Bienvenida a Shaoran  
  
(Cáp. 2)  
  
Ya era de mañana; Sakura no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche (y se tuvo que echar maquillaje para disimular las ojeras), pero bueno, todo era válido por Shaoran; y ni que decir en el trayecto, la pobre Tomoyo se tuvo que soplar un rollo entero sobre Shaoran por 10 minutos completos y envidiando la suerte de Nanako y su primo que tuvieron que ir temprano, una porque tenía que hacer el servicio y otro porque tenía que inscribirse... hasta que por fin Sakura y Tomoyo llegaron a clases...  
  
Sakura: ¡Muy bueno días a todos! ^_^  
  
Los chicos: ¡Muy buenos días señorita Sakura!  
  
Sakura: No me llamen señorita, no me gusta... ¬_¬  
  
Los chicos: ¡Lo lamentamos señorita Sakura! Upppsssssss...  
  
Sakura: No tienen remedio... -_-  
  
Nanako. ¡Hola Sakura! ¡Hola Tomoyo!  
  
Sakura: Muy buenos días Nanako ^_^  
  
Nanako: ¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien?  
  
Sakura: ¡De maravilla!  
  
Sakura se va cantando a su asiento...  
  
Nanako: ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Tiene fiebre?  
  
Tomoyo: Tiene algo peor... Shaorinitis crónica... -_-  
  
Tomoyo se va a su asiento...  
  
Nanako: ¿?  
  
Y llegó el profesor...  
  
Profesor: Al parecer hay epidemia de alumnos nuevos; esta vez tenemos dos alumnos que se unirán a la clase, pasa por favor...  
  
Y paso un chico alto, pelo marrón y ojos marrones, cuerpo atlético, todo un caballero y las chicas se morían... Sakura miraba a otra parte, que le importaba el nuevo chico, a ella le importaba su Shaoran y punto, pero tanto era la conmoción que decide mirar y justo en ese instante el profesor dice su nombre...  
  
Profesor: Y su nombre es...  
  
Y Sakura mira y casi se cae del asiento...  
  
Profesor: Li Shaoran...  
  
Sakura: Shaoran...  
  
Tomoyo: Es el joven Li, esta irreconocible.  
  
Las demás chicas: ¡Ese chico esta guapísimo!  
  
Sakura (en voz baja): Quítenle los ojos de encima, arpías aprovechadas... ¬_¬  
  
Profesor: Siéntate al lado de Kinomoto...  
  
¡Esta chica si que tiene suerte! Y Sakura que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, y él que tampoco la dejaba de mirar con ojos de enamorado, y las demás chicas que querían asesinar a Sakura en ese instante...  
  
Sólo se miraron, pero Shaoran al pasar tomo rápidamente la mano de Sakura, pero luego se sentó, pero la alegría duraría muy poco...  
  
Profesor: Y aquí esta el otro alumno, su nombre es Tetsuo Kanayima, él es primo de nuestra compañera Nanako Kanayima... por favor siéntate detrás de Kinomoto...  
  
Tetsuo: ¡Con todo gusto!  
  
Las demás chicas dijeron, bien, el otro chico es de Sakura, pero este no... pero...  
  
Tetsuo pasa por el costado de Sakura y...  
  
Tetsuo: Cómo ha despertado hoy mi hermosa flor de cerezo...  
  
A Shaoran ya se le desorbitaban los ojos y las hormonas se salían de control... no le pegaba a Tetsuo no más porqué era hora de clase mientras tanto, solo le limita a mirar a Sakura y nunca más dirigirle la mirada hasta el receso...  
  
Mientras tanto ese casanova de Tetsuo seguía insistiendo con Tomoyo...  
  
Tetsuo: Y no me he olvidado de ti dulce brisa de verano; mira hasta te traje un clavel...  
  
Tomoyo solo se limita a sonreírle...  
  
Tetsuo: Tu belleza sólo es superada por tu sonrisa hermosa, Tomoyo... ¡Auuuuu!  
  
Nanako (por detrás): Y yo te voy a dejar sin sonrisa si no dejas de molestar a Tomoyo... ¬_¬  
  
Tetsuo: Primita querida, lo que pasa es que crees que me he olvidado de ti, pero no creas, también te traje una flor que representa mi aprecio personal...  
  
Tetsuo le da a Nanako una flor marchita...  
  
Tetsuo: Lo que pasa es que era lo único que había en la florería...  
  
Nanako (a punto de explotar): Tetsuo Kanayima... \ _ /  
  
Tetsuo: Nanako, hay que guardar silencio porque estamos en clase... (sentándose en su ubicación)  
  
Y llegó el receso... y mientras Tetsuo seguía conquistando chicas, Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo y Nanako estaban en el jardín...  
  
Sakura: Nanako, te presento a Li Shaoran.  
  
Shaoran: Es un gusto.  
  
Nanako. También es mío, mi nombre es Nanako Kanayima y supongo que tú debes ser descendiente de Li Clow ¿no?  
  
Shaoran: ¡Qué! ¡Cómo lo sabes!  
  
Nanako: Es que cumples con todos los requisitos; te apellidas Li, y tienes magia... qué otra prueba puedo pedir...  
  
Shaoran: Es que acaso tú tienes magia.  
  
Nanako: Se nota que eres de confianza, ya que eres un muy buen amigo de Sakura ¿no? Incluso te nombra cuando esta en peligro...  
  
Sakura: ¿Qué?  
  
Nanako: No recuerdas la otra vez en la que te desmayaste, cuándo te rescate con la flauta transformada en espada nombraste ese nombre y...  
  
Sakura calla la boca de Nanako...  
  
Sakura: No sé de que hablas...  
  
Shaoran: ¿?... (rojo) bueno, yo no soy un amigo de Sakura yo soy... yo soy... yo soy su... (se pone rojo hasta más no poder)  
  
Sakura: Sí, él es... él es... él es mi... (roja hasta más no poder)  
  
Tomoyo y Nanako: ¡Su enamorado(a)! ¿No?  
  
Sakura y Shaoran (muy rojos): Bueno, sí...  
  
Nanako: Vaya Sakura, porque no me lo dijiste antes; no puedo creerlo. Es que es...  
  
Y en eso una vocecita interrumpe...  
  
Tetsuo: Increíble tu belleza querida Flor de cerezo...  
  
Nanako: ¡Tetsuo!  
  
Tetsuo se apareció por detrás de Sakura con una flor de cerezo... y a Shaoran esta vez... bueno me limito a decirles que aquí hay pelea...  
  
Sakura: Hola, Tetsuo... ^_^'  
  
Shaoran: \ _ /'  
  
Tetsuo (mirando a Shaoran): Querida Sakura, porque no me has presentado a tu primo...  
  
Ahora sí... Shaoran agarra a Tetsuo del uniforme y lo reta...  
  
Shaoran: ¡Oye niñito yo no soy su primo, yo soy su... (se pone rojo y no dice nada)!  
  
Y Sakura se pone roja, Tetsuo la mira y luego...  
  
Tomoyo: Lo que pasa es que él no es su primo, él es su enamorado...  
  
Tetsuo: ¡Su enamorado!  
  
(Efecto de espejo roto en la cara de Tetsuo)  
  
Shaoran baja a Tetsuo...  
  
Sakura: ¡Shaoran! ¡No debiste comportarte así!  
  
Shaoran: Pero Sakura...  
  
Tetsuo: Lo siento, no sabía que eras su enamorado... lo lamento... U_U  
  
Nanako: Pobre Tetsuo, de verdad se habrá ilusionado...  
  
Shaoran: No lo creo, mira para allá... ¬_¬  
  
Nanako voltea...  
  
Tetsuo: Querida Tomoyo, yo pensaba invitar a Sakura a salir; pero ya que es imposible, me podrías acompañar y de paso enseñarme la ciudad; podríamos salir a comer y luego pasear por el parque... y después lo que quieras, estoy a tu disposición, hermosa Tomoyo... ^_^  
  
Tomoyo: ^_^`  
  
Nanako: Tetsuo, que rápido se te arreglo el corazón... ¬_¬  
  
Tetsuo: Lo que pasa es que yo uso pegamento instantáneo... ^_^  
  
Nanako: Me rindo, no tienes remedio... U_U  
  
Sakura: Por cierto, cual era la situación tan grave de la que me hablas en el e-mail.  
  
Shaoran: No sé si ya habrá venido a Tomoeda, pero...  
  
Nanako: No me digas, un monstruo te ataco e intento apoderarse de tus poderes ¿no?  
  
Shaoran: Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes? º_º  
  
Nanako: Lo intuía, eres un chico con grandes poderes mágicos y no es raro que ese espíritu haya intentado atacarte, lo extraño es como pudiste deshacerte de él...  
  
Shaoran: Fue algo raro, verás en Hong Kong mi prima Meiling estaba tomando clases de flauta e intentaba reproducir una partitura que encontró en mi casa, cuándo ese monstruo me atacó ella pasaba casualmente por allí tocando esa melodía; le salieron unos acordes bien y una sombra negra salió del monstruo...  
  
Tomoyo: Ese era el espíritu...  
  
Shaoran: Pero antes que se fuera dijo que se iba donde la dueña de las cartas, se iba donde la cazadora; en ese momento me alerte y le pedí permiso a mi madre para venir a Japón y alertarte de lo que pasaba, pero veo que ya lo sabías...  
  
Tetsuo: Lo más raro es que tu prima haya encontrado esa extraña partitura; Apuesto lo que quieran a que era la misma melodía que toca Nanako.  
  
Nanako: Es la única opción, y encaja, es lógico que haya una copia en casa de la madre de mi tatarabuelo...  
  
Shaoran: ¡Qué estas diciendo!  
  
Tetsuo: Claro, es lógico, este chico es descendiente de mi tatarabuelo, tiene gran cantidad de magia proveniente de la familia Li.  
  
Nanako: Debes estar muy confundido, verás, nosotros descendemos de la hija del mago Clow; así que somos "parientes lejanos".  
  
Shaoran: ¿Hija? ¿El mago Clow?  
  
Sakura: Shaoran, es una historia muy larga, que tal si en casa te la cuento más detenidamente. OK.  
  
Shaoran: Claro.  
  
Tomoyo (en voz baja): Y no se preocupen, porque la cámara de Tomoyo estará allí para filmarlos.  
  
Tetsuo (en voz baja): Y Tetsuo estará allí para ver que mi primo no se sobrepasé con mi querida amiga Sakura...  
  
Nanako: Sí claro, bien que estás allí de puro chismoso... ¬_¬  
  
Tetsuo: Y sí tú le dices algo a mi prima yo le diré lo de tus salidas con tus amigas cuándo estamos en plena mudanza...  
  
Y los chicos enamorados por otro lado...  
  
Shaoran: Sakura, es un alivio ver que estas bien...  
  
Sakura: Shaoran, tenía tantas ganas de verte...  
  
Shaoran: No quise esperar al avión de la mañana para venir, puedes creer que me tome el vuelo de la madrugada...  
  
Sakura: Pero Shaoran, no tenías porque hacer eso...  
  
Shaoran: Todo vale para poder verte, mi querida flor de cerezo...  
  
Sakura se ríe...  
  
Shaoran (rojo): Porque te ríes...  
  
Sakura: Lo que pasa es que... me recuerdas a Tetsuo hablando así...  
  
Shaoran: Un momento, yo fui el primero que te comenzó a decir de esa manera y no iba a permitir que un niño como ese te comenzará a decir de esa manera...  
  
Sakura (roja): Bueno, si era por eso...  
  
Shaoran: Es que te quiero tanto que no quiero que ningún otro chico insolente se fije en ti...  
  
Sakura: Ay Shaoran...  
  
Shaoran: Querida Sakura...  
  
Ya venía el beso cuando...  
  
Tetsuo: ¡No me parece una manera correcta de dirigirte a tu primo!  
  
Shaoran (rojo): ¡Qué!  
  
Tomoyo: Sonrían a la cámara...  
  
Sakura (roja): ¡Tomoyo!  
  
Nanako (Volteada y mirando de reojo): No me voy a meter en este tipo de asuntos...  
  
Tetsuo se había metido entre los dos; Shaoran casi le da el beso a él en vez de a Sakura y Tomoyo dijo, bueno ya que todos intervienen y ya que ya estaba filmando desde hacía rato...  
  
Y ya era hora de salida y los 5 chicos se dirigían a casa...  
  
Nanako: Espero que mi hermana venga de buen humor hoy también... U_U  
  
Tetsuo: Pero que no sea tampoco tan desvergonzada, esta bien que este en la universidad y que tenga mucho trabajo, pero no es para que yo solo me ocupe de la mudanza.. Nanako: ¡Oye! ¡Y yo estoy pintada!  
  
Tetsuo: Pues, ayer sí...  
  
Nanako: ¡Qué! ¡Por eso es que no tienes amigos! ¡Andas vigilando los movimientos de tu prima y si no estas haciendo eso estas vigilando a ver que nueva conquista haces!  
  
Tetsuo: Sabes que eso no es cierto...  
  
Nanako: Pruébamelo...  
  
Tetsuo y Nanako: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr...  
  
Tomoyo (filmándolos): De verdad que parecen familia ^_^ (girando la cámara) y esos dos también (filmando a Sakura y Shaoran)  
  
Shaoran quería abrazar a Sakura sin que ella sé de cuenta, pero...  
  
Tetsuo: ¡Mucho cuidado con las manos, primo!  
  
Shaoran voltea con cara de furia por haberle destruido el plan...  
  
Shaoran: ¡Yo no soy tu primo!  
  
Tetsuo: Cómo no, somos parientes lejanos, así que técnicamente somos primos...  
  
Sakura: Ya por favor... ^_^  
  
Tomoyo: Bueno, en este lugar nos separamos... Nanako, no quieres venir a mi casa, ayer estabas muy emocionada... ^_*  
  
Nanako: Ah... sí porque no, ¿No quieres venir Tetsuo?  
  
Tetsuo: No, me quiero quedar a cuidar a Sakura...  
  
Tomoyo: Por favor Tetsuo... *_*  
  
Tetsuo (con su voz de casanova): Cómo negarme a una solicitud tuya, linda Tomoyo ¡Claro que voy!  
  
Shaoran: Sí... ¬_¬  
  
Nanako y Tomoyo se despiden de la pareja... y Tetsuo...  
  
Tetsuo: Ni creas que puedes hacer lo que quieras, yo voy a saber si hiciste algo malo... Adiós querida "amiga" Sakura, nos vemos primo...  
  
Sakura: Adiós Tetsuo... ^_^  
  
Shaoran: Adiós...  
  
Los tres se van a la casa de Tomoyo... y la parejita...  
  
Shaoran (rojo): Que tal si vamos al parque pingüino...  
  
Sakura (roja): Claro...  
  
Los dos se sentaron en una banca...  
  
Sakura: Shaoran...  
  
Shaoran: Sí.  
  
Sakura: Estas molesto con Tetsuo por todo lo que te ha hecho hoy...  
  
Shaoran: ¿Molesto? No, sólo quiero que sepa que yo soy tu enamorado y no se puede propasar...  
  
Sakura: Pero parecías realmente enfadado.  
  
Shaoran: No, claro que no, tú sabes que me es muy difícil mostrar mis verdaderas emociones, y menos ante una persona que recién conozco; es más me parece un chico simpático y con buenas intenciones.  
  
Pero en los arbustos algo se movía...  
  
Voz: Ya está grabado...  
  
Voz 2: Claro...  
  
Voz 3: Están seguros de que esto esta bien...  
  
Voz 2: Por favor querida prima, esto es un acontecimiento, al parecer mi primito si me quiere...  
  
Voz 3: Tetsuo, no seas ridículo.  
  
Sí, eran los que supuestamente se iban a la casa de Tomoyo y si otra vez, esto fue idea de la mismísima Tomoyo... y sí de nuevo, Tetsuo acepto gustoso, en contra de la voluntad de su prima Nanako...  
  
Tomoyo: Esto esta quedando muy bien y creo que se están acercando... ¡El primer beso de Sakura!  
  
Nanako (tapándole la boca a Tomoyo): No grites por favor, nos van a oír...  
  
Tetsuo: Oye, No toques a mi querida Tomoyo...  
  
Nanako: ¡Tetsuo! ¡Eres un atrevido!  
  
Tetsuo: ¡Y tú eres una metiche!  
  
Tomoyo: ¡Es el primer beso de Sakura y yo lo filmar todo en video! ¡Qué emoción! ¡Qué alegría siento! ¡Qué! ¡Qué!  
  
Nanako y Tetsuo: ¡Qué! ¡Qué!  
  
Tomoyo (con cara de tragedia): Shaoran se esta acercando... ¡Creo que ya se dio cuenta!  
  
Nanako: Tetsuo, por favor...  
  
Tomoyo: Sí nos descubren esto se acabo...  
  
Shaoran se acerca a los arbustos los abre y...  
  
Shaoran: Creo que te ha parecido ver algo, Sakura.  
  
Sakura: UFF, por poco y me imaginé que Tomoyo estaba detrás con su cámara...  
  
Shaoran abrazando a Sakura...  
  
Shaoran: No te preocupes, Tomoyo ahora esta con los primos Kanamiya y nosotros dos estamos "solos" y lo mejor... juntos...  
  
Juntos, claro; unidos por supuesto, se quieren, ni dudarlo, pero solos, no por mucho tiempo...  
  
El beso estaba a punto de darse cuando...  
  
Voz: ¡Sakura! ¡Qué estas haciendo!  
  
Sakura: ¡Hermano!  
  
Shaoran estaba con cara de decepción porque le malograron el plan por tercera vez en el día...  
  
Touya va hacía la pareja y se le va a enfrentar al supuesto pretendiente y cuando le ve a la cara...  
  
Touya: ¡El mocoso!  
  
Shaoran: ¡Tú otra vez!  
  
Rayos salían de las miradas de estos dos personajes...  
  
Touya: ¡Quién te da derecho a andar abrazando a mi hermana!  
  
Shaoran: ¡La abrazo porque la amo!  
  
Touya: ¡Quuuuuueeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Enfurecimiento máximo de Touya...  
  
Touya: ¡Sakura! ¡Ven aquí de inmediato!  
  
Sakura: Pero...  
  
Sakura no se atrevía a desobedecer a su hermano, pero tampoco quiere alejarse de Shaoran...  
  
En ese instante una bocina suena...  
  
Voz: Touya, Sakura...  
  
Touya y Sakura: ¡Padre!  
  
Fujitaka: ¿Qué hacen allí parados? Vengan que los llevo a casa...  
  
Touya: Ya te las verás conmigo mocoso...  
  
Touya entra al auto...  
  
Sakura: Lo siento papá pero...  
  
Shaoran: Ve a tu casa Sakura, nos veremos mañana en la escuela... te lo prometo...  
  
Sakura: Bueno...  
  
Sakura va hacía el auto y se va del parque dejando a Shaoran solo...  
  
Shaoran: Esto va a ser más duro de lo que pensaba... U_U  
  
En ese instante de otro arbusto mucha gente sale...  
  
Tomoyo: Esto es perfecto, una vista de Shaoran desesperado...  
  
Tetsuo (en voz baja): Pobre de mi primo...  
  
Nanako: ¡Nunca en su vida me vuelvan a hacer esto!  
  
Y desde lejos...  
  
Shaoran: No crean que no los he visto... ¬_¬  
  
Tomoyo, Nanako y Tetsuo: º-º  
  
Todos se reunieron en el parque...  
  
Nanako: Así que... tú eres el enamorado de Sakura desde hace 6 años...  
  
Shaoran: Sí, pero no nos habíamos visto antes porque yo vivo en Hong Kong y me es imposible venirme a vivir a Japón hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad.  
  
Tetsuo: Pero por lo que deduzco tienes 16 años ¿no? Allá la mayoría de edad es a esa edad.  
  
Shaoran: Bueno, yo no tengo aún 16 años, tengo 15 hasta el 10 de julio.  
  
Tomoyo: Pues aún estamos en abril...  
  
Shaoran: Lo bueno es que es en este año ¿no?  
  
Tetsuo: Pero en este país la mayoría de edad es a los 20 años.  
  
Shaoran: No importa, esperare así sean miles de años...  
  
Nanako: Eso es tierno... me gustaría conocer a alguien que me ame así... (suspira y se pone roja)  
  
Tetsuo: Pero... y tu...  
  
Nanako le tapa la boca a su primo...  
  
Nanako: Tetsuo, no sé de lo que me estas hablando... ^_^  
  
Tomoyo: Bueno, pienso que ya es muy tarde, y ya son dos días seguidos... mi madre me va a matar...  
  
Shaoran: Pues, yo nunca he visto a tu madre molesta.  
  
Tomoyo: No creo que desees verlo... bueno, adiós chicos, nos vemos el lunes...  
  
Tetsuo mira su reloj...  
  
Tetsuo: No puedo creerlo, ya son las 5:00.  
  
Nanako: También es tarde para nosotros, recuerda que mi hermana sale de la universidad a las 5:30.  
  
Tetsuo: Bueno, creo que nos veremos el lunes...  
  
Tetsuo le extiende la mano a Shaoran...  
  
Shaoran (dándole la mano): Claro...  
  
Nanako: Es un gusto conocer a alguien como tú. Nos veremos el lunes.  
  
Nanako y Tetsuo se alejan...  
  
Shaoran: ^_^  
  
Y a lo lejos...  
  
Tetsuo: ¡Adiós primito!  
  
Shaoran: -_-  
  
Shaoran también se va a casa; estaba en el antiguo departamento en que vivió con su mayordomo y con su prima hace 6 años, pero esta vez estaba sólo... bueno, estaba practicando artes marciales...  
  
Y en la casa de Nanako...  
  
Nanako: ¡Tetsuo! ¡Pásame la harina!  
  
Tetsuo: Sí, prima...  
  
Nanako seguía cocinando...  
  
Se escuchan estornudos en la dispensa...  
  
Nanako: ¡Tetsuo! Todo esta bien...  
  
Tetsuo: ¡Sí! (Estornudo) ¡No!  
  
Nanako baja hacía la dispensa...  
  
Nanako: ¡Tetsuo ya deja de hacerte el payaso!  
  
Nanako termina de bajar las escaleras y ve un cuadro, no sé si decirle deprimente o ridículo...  
  
Tetsuo siendo perseguido por los alimentos de la dispensa...  
  
Nanako: ¡Tetsuo!  
  
Tetsuo: ¡Auxilio!  
  
Tetsuo estaba siendo atrapado por los espaguetis...  
  
Tetsuo: ¡Me ahogo!  
  
Nanako: No te preocupes, iré a traer mi flauta y te rescatare...  
  
Nanako sube las escaleras y va hacía su cuarto... pero ahí también hay problemas...  
  
Nanako: ¡No! ¡Aquí también las cosas se volvieron locas!  
  
En ese instante Nanako es atrapada por sus cintas de colegio y prácticamente atrapada en la pared; y las tijeras van hacía su corazón...  
  
Nanako: ¡No! ¡Socorro!  
  
Y abajo...  
  
Tetsuo (voz entrecortada): Esa es la voz de... Nanako...  
  
En ese instante se escucha la puerta y una voz femenina aparece en la dispensa...  
  
Voz: ¡Tetsuo! ¡Qué está pasando aquí!  
  
Mientras tanto en la habitación de Sakura...  
  
Sakura entra a su habitación y es recibida... bueno digamos que solo ve a Kero jugando con videojuegos...  
  
Por cierto, debo aclarar que Kero ya no juega con los juegos por la TV... ahora existe el Internet y los juegos por computadora...  
  
Sakura: Ah...  
  
Kero (mirando la computadora): Hola Sakura...  
  
Sakura (dejando sus cosas): Hola Kero... U_U  
  
Kero sigue jugando con alguien por Internet...  
  
Sakura: Con quien juegas...  
  
Kero: No me ha querido decir su nombre, pero es un muy buen jugador... ¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!  
  
Sakura: ¡Qué!  
  
Kero: Me gano otra vez... T_T  
  
Sakura: Por dios, olvídalo ya Kero...  
  
Kero (con llamas a su alrededor): ¡Nunca! ¡Nadie me puede vencer en 100 años luz!  
  
Sakura: Nadie a excepción de ese jugador... ¬_¬  
  
Kero (con cara de obsesionado): ¡Voy a comenzar de nuevo y esta vez le ganaré!  
  
Sakura: Y cuál es tu record.  
  
Kero: Bueno... es de 56 juegos 55.  
  
Sakura: ¡Es muy bueno! No creo que te gane.  
  
Kero: No entiendes, de 56 juegos, 55 son para él.  
  
Sakura: Eso es patético... ¬_¬  
  
Kero estaba jugando cuando de un momento a otro la pantalla se borra...  
  
Kero: ¡Qué! ¡No!  
  
Sakura: ¿Qué pasa? ¡Es un e-mail!  
  
Kero: ¡Ábrelo ya o voy a perder el juego!  
  
Sakura: Esta bien... veamos... es de Shaoran...  
  
Sakura: ¡Ay! ¡Es de Shaoran! *_*  
  
Kero: T_T  
  
Sakura: A ver que dice... ^_^  
  
Kero: No... mi juego... T_T  
  
Y el e-mail dice...  
  
Querida Sakura  
  
Te escribo para ver si puedes salir mañana en la mañana, quisiera pasear contigo por la ciudad ¿te parece? ¿Esta bien a las 10 en tu casa?  
  
Contéstame lo más pronto posible.  
  
Li Shaoran.  
  
Sakura: ¡Shaoran quiere salir conmigo! ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!  
  
Sakura: Le voy a responder *_*  
  
Y Sakura responde el e-mail y Kero yace desmayado en la cama...  
  
Shaoran:  
  
No te preocupes, mañana domingo estoy libre; no tengo nada que hacer ya que mi hermano esta a cargo de la limpieza y mi padre está a cargo de la comida; con respecto a la hora... podría ser a las 11... es que quiero dormir más... ^_^estoy encantada de salir y no te preocupes por mi hermano, yo le digo que voy a salir con Tomoyo y punto.  
  
Te espero mañana en la mañana.  
  
Sakura.  
  
Sakura: ¡Listo! ¡Ya lo esta enviando!  
  
Y en la casa de Shaoran... ya había aparecido una grieta en el suelo de las vueltas que daba Shaoran en su habitación hasta que por fin el esperado e- mail llegó...  
  
Shaoran: ¡Es la respuesta!  
  
Shaoran lee el mail...  
  
Shaoran: ¡Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Sakura acepto! ¡Sakura acepto! ¡Sí! ^_^  
  
Shaoran: Por fin... mi primera cita con Sakura... *_*  
  
Y en la casa de Nanako no todo era felicidad...  
  
Tetsuo (voz entrecortada): Eres tú... prima Megumi...  
  
Sí, era la hermana de Nanako, Megumi, era una chica alta de ojos marrones y pelo negro... muy guapa, pero también inteligente; Se lleva con su hermana por 6 años... por lo que ella ya esta en la universidad y Nanako sólo esta en la secundaria; pero también son grandes sus poderes mágicos y lo demostrara ahora...  
  
Megumi: ¡Tetsuo! Esta es la presencia de un espíritu maligno... atrás...  
  
Megumi realiza un extraño conjuro...  
  
Megumi: ¡Sagami espiritis nagami nako! ¡Manifiéstate espíritu maligno!  
  
De pronto una sombra negra sale de entre las cosas de la dispensa y Tetsuo por fin esta libre... la sombra escapa, ya que Megumi no es una cazadora de espíritus, ella sólo es una ayudante, la experta es su hermana...  
  
Tetsuo (agarrándose el cuello): Megumi... Nanako también...  
  
Megumi: ¿Nanako? ¡Dónde esta Nanako!  
  
De pronto unos gritos se escuchan desde arriba... ¡Es Nanako!  
  
Megumi: ¡Nanako!  
  
Megumi sube presurosa a su cuarto y ve a Nanako atrapada y sus propias tijeras ahora la atacan...  
  
Megumi: ¡Nanako!  
  
Nanako: ¡Hermana!  
  
Megumi: ¡Suelten a mi hermana! ¡Espíritus malignos!  
  
Megumi agarra la tijera pero no soportará por mucho tiempo...  
  
Megumi: Qué esperas... ve por tu flauta...  
  
Nanako: ¡Sí!  
  
Nanako había sido liberada porque ahora ese espíritu esta tratando de matar a su hermana...  
  
Nanako: ¡Despierta de tu sueño milenario! ¡Flauta mágica que encierras los poderes universales! ¡Libérate!  
  
Nanako: ¡Deja en paz a mi hermana!  
  
Nanako comienza a tocar aquella melodía... el espíritu esta siendo debilitado pero escapa por la ventana... Nanako cae cansada... y su hermana también, pero ella se repone con facilidad...  
  
Megumi (sentada): Nanako...  
  
Nanako: Sí...  
  
Megumi (tratando de levantarse): ¡Eres una inepta! ¡Cómo se te ocurre dejar escapar dos espíritus! ¡Y el colmo, cómo no te diste cuenta de su presencia antes!  
  
Nanako: ¡No me grites, yo no soy experta en detectar presencias de espíritus, para eso estás tú!  
  
Megumi (ya levantada): Esta bien, tal vez tienes razón...  
  
Nanako: A sí... º_º  
  
Nanako estaba sorprendida porque su hermana nunca le había dado la razón en nada... y justo en ese momento llega Tetsuo más repuesto...  
  
Tetsuo: Todo esta bien...  
  
Megumi esta a punto de irse y le deja un último mensaje a su hermana y a su primo...  
  
Megumi: A sí, lo olvidaba...  
  
Nanako y Tetsuo: ¿Te olvidabas? ¿De qué? º_º  
  
Megumi: Nanako... Tetsuo... ahora que se han repuesto del ataque... ¡Me hacen el favor de ordenar todo esto! ¡Y la dispensa esta hecha un basural! ¡Quiero verla dentro de dos horas como nueva! ¡Oyen!  
  
Nanako y Tetsuo: ¡Qué! ¡No!  
  
Megumi: ¡Conque no! ¡Sí no lo hacen van a estar castigados por una semana! ¡ No paseos ni salidas con los amigos! ¡Sólo irán de la casa a la escuela y de la escuela a la casa! ¡El único momento en que saldrán es para cazar a los espíritus! ¿Les gustaría?  
  
Nanako y Tetsuo hacen la seña con su cabeza de negación...  
  
Megumi: Pues... ¡Qué esperan!  
  
Nanako y Tetsuo: ¡Sí!  
  
Nanako y Tetsuo se van corriendo a la dispensa a ordenar todo y Megumi se queda sola...  
  
Megumi: ¡Diablos!  
  
Megumi se mira la pierna... al parecer esa tijera la había herido, bueno Megumi quería ser medico así que sabía cómo curarse la herida y se fue cojeando a su cuarto dónde hay un botiquín...  
  
Megumi: Mañana me haré ver con el doctor...  
  
Pero esos espíritus seguían errantes y buscaban un lugar dónde ir... llegaron hasta un parque de diversiones que nos es conocido... (¡El de la carta sellada pues no se hagan los locos!) y llegan a la casa embrujada y...  
  
Mientras tanto en la dispensa de los Kanayimas...  
  
Tetsuo: No deberíamos avisarle a la dueña de las cartas...  
  
Nanako: ¿A Sakura?... ¡Oye! ¡De cuando acá la llamas "la dueña de las cartas" Todos los días no era querida Sakura, mi flor de cerezo! Ah... ya sé, de seguro te acobardaste porque te dejaron por un chico más guapo que tú... Ja... ja... ja... a veces eres tan...  
  
Tetsuo (molestísimo): ¡Tan que! ¡Tan que! ¡Por favor! O quieres que te haga acordar de tu lindo compro...  
  
Nanako: ¡Tetsuo! ¡Cállate! Sabes que no me gusta hablar de ese tema...  
  
Tetsuo: Entonces no me hables así, además mi primo será todo lo gentil que quieras, pero más guapo que yo... ¡Ja! ¡Por favor!  
  
Nanako: Pues a mí me parece que es más guapo que tú... º_º  
  
Tetsuo: ¡Qué! ¡Yo soy un símbolo de belleza! ¡Sabes que era el más guapo de toda la ciudad de Frankfurt del Main! ¡Y es más tal vez de toda Alemania!  
  
Voz: ¿Y tú? "Chico más guapo de toda Alemania" Si no terminas de limpiar la dispensa dentro de 20 minutos, vas a dejar de ser el chico más guapo para ser el desastre más grande... entendido... ¡Y eso va para ti también Nanako! ¡Dejen la conversación los dos!  
  
Tetsuo: ¡Sí! ^^_^^  
  
Nanako: Hermana...  
  
Tetsuo: ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
Nanako: Me pareció ver que mi hermana cojeaba...  
  
Tetsuo: No te preocupes, Nanako... yo sé que mi prima Megumi estará bien, ya deja de angustiarte, sabes como es ella, en el fondo te adora... por eso es que te protege tanto, recuerda lo que sucedió en Alemania...  
  
Nanako: Es cierto...  
  
Y ellos seguían levantando el desastre de la dispensa...  
  
Nanako: Me gustaría llamar a Sakura, pero no puedo salir de aquí hasta que hayamos terminado de recoger todo...  
  
Tetsuo: ¿Te gustaría llamar a Sakura ahora?  
  
Nanako: Me encantaría, pero... ¿Cómo?  
  
Tetsuo: Ay primita, para ello existe la telefonía celular...  
  
Tetsuo saca un celular de su bolsillo...  
  
Nanako: Es el celular de mi tía...  
  
Tetsuo: Sí, lo encontré antes de salir de mi casa; aún tiene línea, si quieres te lo presto...  
  
Nanako se lo arrebato de la mano... y marco el número de Sakura...  
  
Mientras tanto en la habitación de Sakura... ella está echada en su cama...  
  
Sakura: ¡Ay querido Shaoran!  
  
Fujitaka (desde el primer piso): ¡Sakura! ¡Teléfono!  
  
Sakura (desde su habitación): ¡Ya voy!  
  
Sakura mira al cajón donde vive Kero...  
  
Sakura: Kero... ¿no piensas salir de allí? ¿No tenías que ganarle a ese misterioso jugador?  
  
Kero (con efectos de frustración): No... ya no hay oportunidad...  
  
Sakura: ·_·  
  
Sakura sale de la habitación, baja las escaleras y contesta...  
  
Sakura: ¿Aló?... ¡Hola Nanako!... ¿Qué? Un espíritu... ¡Están bien!... que bueno... ¡Escaparon!... pero, no puedo mañana... gracias por entender... no te preocupes, si es algo urgente Shaoran y yo... Uppssss... (en voz baja) sí, voy a salir con Shaoran... Hola Tetsuo ¬_¬... como te seguía diciendo, si sucede algo urgente, no duden en llamarme, sabes, le voy a decir a Tomoyo para ver si podemos conseguir nuevos teléfonos... No... de verdad, no es molestia, es un gusto... bueno... si, nos vemos... adiós...  
  
Y en la casa de Nanako...  
  
Nanako: Creo que fue en vano, ella va a salir con su enamorado... Tetsuo ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
  
Tetsuo esta mirando su reloj...  
  
Tetsuo: Bueno... has hablado dos minutos y a 2 yenes al minuto...  
  
Nanako: ¡Qué! ¡2 yenes el minuto! ¡Estás loco!  
  
Tetsuo: Y al cambio son 3 marcos... y eso es 5 euros, por lo tanto tu cuenta es ¡10 euros! O... 6 marcos alemanes, también acepto yenes y tarjetas de crédito... ^_^  
  
Nanako lo golpea muy duro en la cabeza...  
  
Nanako: ¡Quédate con el cambio!  
  
Tetsuo: Gracias ^^_^^  
  
Y llegó el día y Megumi fue temprano a la universidad... veamos que sucede allá...  
  
Megumi está sentada, se puso un pantalón y disimulo bien el vendaje... en ese instante aparece Yukito... ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (disculpen, son los gritos de las inadaptadas que son testigos de lo que estoy escribiendo no les hagan caso, están locas)  
  
Yukito: ¡Kanayima!  
  
Megumi: ¡Tsukishiro!  
  
Yukito: Kanayima, terminaste de estudiar para el control de lectura de Economía...  
  
Megumi: Justo en este instante estoy terminando de leer. ¿Y tú?  
  
Yukito: Justo quería hablar contigo para ver si me ayudas en... (mira hacía su pierna) Qué te ha pasado (lo dice con voz de preocupado)...  
  
Megumi: No... no me ha pasado nada... mira...  
  
Megumi se quiere parar pero cae... ¡En los brazos de Yukito!  
  
Yukito: Estas bien...  
  
Esta siendo abrazada por Yukito y no va a estar bien... esas preguntas...  
  
Megumi: Creo que tenías razón...  
  
Pero todo esto estaba siendo visto por alguien... ¡Sí! ¡Touya! Se armo la del millón... ¡Qué corran las apuestas!  
  
Touya pasa por su costado casi sin mirarlos y solo se limita a decir...  
  
Touya (en voz baja): Creo que ahora en eso pasas tu tiempo...  
  
Yukito solo se limita a verlo con una cara de mucha tristeza... Megumi ve esto y despierta de su sueño...  
  
Megumi: Disculpa Tsukishiro, podrías dejar de abrazarme...  
  
Yukito se da cuenta y...  
  
Yukito: Lo siento...  
  
Megumi se sienta... y... ¡Yukito se sienta a su lado!  
  
Yukito: No sería mejor que vayas al medico.  
  
Megumi: ¡No! ¡Voy a dar ese control! No me quede despierta toda la noche por nada, luego voy al doctor... bueno, ¿Me dijiste que tenías una duda? ^_^  
  
Mientras tanto en la casa de Sakura... un despertador suena terriblemente que ha despertado al pobre de Kero...  
  
Kero: ¡Sakura! ¡Apaga ese despertador! ¡Despiértate que hoy es tu cita con el mocoso!  
  
Sakura despierta de un salto...  
  
Sakura: ¡Shaoran!  
  
Sakura se levanta apresurada y se comienza a cambiar, mientras tanto a un costado...  
  
Kero: Esta chica, con solo mencionar el nombre del mocoso, se levanto más rápido que una bala... ¬_¬  
  
Sakura abre su ropero...  
  
Sakura: Que difícil... no sé que ropa me voy a poner...  
  
De pronto suena el timbre...  
  
Kero: Vaya... quien será a esta hora...  
  
Sakura: Creo que aún es temprano...  
  
Sakura mira su reloj y este dice ¡Las 11:10!  
  
Sakura: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Creo que me pondré esto!  
  
Sakura agarro lo primero que vio y lo que no se dio cuenta es que agarro el vestido más hermoso, tomo uno de los vestidos que últimamente le regalo su bisabuelo... (¿el bisabuelo todavía vive?)  
  
Bueno, Sakura sólo se lo puso...  
  
Se oye a su padre dando la bienvenida a alguien...  
  
Fujitaka: Sí, ahora le aviso, toma asiento por favor...  
  
Fujitaka: ¡Sakura! ¡Te busca un amigo de la escuela!  
  
Se oye que la puerta de la habitación choca... y Sakura sale corriendo... llega a la sala y ve... ve... ¡Sí! ¡Es él! ¡Es Shaoran!  
  
Y Shaoran se queda tarado con el vestido que se puso Sakura...  
  
Sakura (sonrojada): Hola...  
  
Shaoran (sonrojado): Ho... ho... hola...  
  
Sakura (sonrojada): Bueno... ¿nos vamos?  
  
Shaoran (sonrojado): Claro...  
  
Y así la parejita salió por la ciudad...  
  
Sakura: ¿Qué tal si vamos al parque de diversiones?  
  
Shaoran: Al parque... te refieres a ese parque...  
  
Sakura: Sí, vamos.  
  
Shaoran: Bueno...  
  
Nuestra parejita se va hacía aquel parque de diversiones que les traía tantos recuerdos... sí aquel parque dónde se dieron a conocer sus sentimientos más íntimos... el lugar dónde atraparon a la carta "Esperanza"...  
  
Shaoran: No puedo creer que después de 6 años, este parque siga funcionando...  
  
Sakura: Y pensar que hace 6 años esta era la casa de Eriol...  
  
Shaoran: Es cierto, hace 6 años... todo paso...  
  
Sakura (sonrojada): Es cierto, pensar que han sido ya 6 años...  
  
Shaoran: Mira Sakura ¿recuerdas este lugar?  
  
Sakura (sonrojada): Claro, este fue el lugar donde...  
  
Shaoran (sonrojado): Sí... aquí fue...  
  
Sakura: Ahora es la casa embrujada...  
  
Shaoran: Sakura, ¿Aún temes a los fantasmas?  
  
Sakura: Bueno, los fantasmas a veces dan miedo pero han pasado 6 años, ya me acostumbre, además sé que estos son de mentira... es más, te reto a que entremos...  
  
Shaoran: Sakura º_º  
  
Sakura: Vamos...  
  
Shaoran: Bueno...  
  
Shaoran (pensando): Bueno, además si a ella le da miedo, tal vez pueda abrazarla y... ¡Sí!  
  
Sakura y Shaoran entran a la Casa Embrujada...  
  
Mientras tanto los primos Kanayima, están caminando cerca de allí...  
  
Nanako: Tenemos que buscar a esos espíritus...  
  
Tetsuo: Y ¿Ya los identificaste?  
  
Nanako: Creo que sí. Creo que el espíritu que te ataco en la dispensa es el espíritu de Nantis, este espíritu come a las personas y absorbe sus poderes, yo deduzco eso porque dijiste que este dijo que te iba a comer... y el que me ataco en mi habitación es el de Janinnte la mujer que busca venganza, ya que lo único que le oía decir era, venganza... venganza...  
  
Tetsuo: ¡Eso es grave! ¡Esos espíritus son unos de los más malignos y poderosos!  
  
Nanako: Lo sé pero no nos queda otra que buscarlos... hay que comenzar por aquí...  
  
¡El parque de diversiones!  
  
Tetsuo: ¡El parque de Diversiones! ¿Por qué aquí?  
  
Nanako: Oye, puede estar en cualquier lugar... además hay una atmósfera rara aquí...  
  
Tetsuo: Es cierto, siento dos presencias mágicas muy fuertes, tal vez esta sea la llave para rescatar a nuestras familias...  
  
Nanako: Es cierto, entremos...  
  
¡Aclaro! Hace unas páginas, Nanako no sintió la presencia de los espíritus en su casa, ella da como razón que no es muy buena para detectar presencias, pero estos espíritus estaban inactivos y sólo con una ardua preparación espiritual se puede detectar espíritus dormidos; esta preparación la recibió Megumi, por eso le dice que es una inútil, pero Nanako y Tetsuo en realidad tuvieron solo un poco de preparación ya que poco después ocurriría una desgracia que es el eje central de esta historia... bueno, resumiendo, Nanako y Tetsuo no pueden detectar presencias de espíritus dormidos, pero si pueden detectar las presencias de espíritus activos (como estos) pero a poca distancia, lo que no interfiere en nada en su capacidad de guerreros, de magos o de cazadores...  
  
Nanako y Tetsuo llegan a la puerta de la casa embrujada... y ven a alguien conocido...  
  
Nanako: ¡Mira! Un hombre con ropas negras a ingresado a la casa embrujada...  
  
Tetsuo: Con la diferencia de que no es un hombre sino una mujer...  
  
Nanako: ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
Tetsuo: Intuición masculina.  
  
Bueno, Nanako y Tetsuo deciden entrar a la casa para ver quien era la misteriosa mujer... Nanako y Tetsuo entran y alcanzan a la misteriosa mujer...  
  
Nanako: ¡Hey! ¡Alto!  
  
La mujer voltea y era...  
  
Tomoyo (enfocando con su cámara): ¿Nanako? ¿Tetsuo? ¿Qué hacen ahí?  
  
Nanako: ¿Tomoyo?  
  
Tomoyo: Shhhhhhh, estoy grabando a Sakura y a Shaoran en su cita...  
  
Tetsuo: ¡Sakura esta aquí!  
  
Tomoyo: Sí. Ella me dijo por teléfono que hoy tendría su primera cita... ¡Y todo estará grabado por mí! *_*  
  
De pronto Tetsuo y Nanako tienen un sobresalto...  
  
Nanako: Esto es...  
  
Tetsuo: ¡Abajo Tomoyo!  
  
Tetsuo tira a Tomoyo y la salva ya que uno de los muñecos de la casa embrujada comienza a moverse y a atacar...  
  
Tomoyo: Gracias...  
  
Tetsuo: ¿Estás bien? ¿No te paso nada?  
  
Tomoyo (sonrojada): No...  
  
Tetsuo (sonrojado): Eso es bueno...  
  
Nanako: ¡Cuidado! ¡Esta por detrás!  
  
Mientras tanto la parejita parecía disfrutar el paseo...  
  
Sakura: Recuerdas que todo esto era una torre y aquí fue donde atrapamos a Esperanza...  
  
Shaoran: Este lugar parece tenebroso, es irónico que aquí haya tan buenos recuerdos...  
  
Sakura: Sí...  
  
Shaoran se acerca a Sakura y... ¡Sí! ¡Por fin! ¡El beso! ¡Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Pero... un nuevo peligro se acercaba... una de las telarañas que decoraban el lugar, comenzó a moverse por su cuenta y atrapó a Sakura...  
  
Shaoran: ¡Sakura!  
  
Sakura: ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Shaoran saca su espada y trata de romper la telaraña, pero era muy resistente... de pronto sale una araña gigantesca... ¡Quiere comer a Sakura!  
  
Araña: Por fin... me voy a comer a la dueña... y voy a ser el monstruo más poderoso...  
  
Shaoran: ¡Eso si yo te lo permito! ¡Dios del Fuego! ¡Ve!  
  
Araña: Detén ese ataque a menos que quieras que ella muera...  
  
La araña pone a Sakura como escudo... Shaoran esta indefenso...  
  
Shaoran: ¡Aaaaaaa!  
  
Mientras tanto Nanako y Tetsuo...  
  
Los muñecos: ¡Venganza! ¡Venganza!  
  
Tetsuo: ¿Venganza? ¿Por qué?  
  
Nanako: Este espíritu fue una mujer despechada que fue abandonada por su ser amado, por eso busca venganza...  
  
Tomoyo: ¡Por eso busca a Sakura!  
  
Tetsuo: ¡Claro! ¡Sakura y mi primo son felices como pareja!  
  
Nanako: Ella detesta a las personas que se aman... por eso quiere a Sakura y a Shaoran...  
  
Tomoyo: ¡Sakura! ¡Hay que recatarlos cuanto antes! Por favor vamos a buscarlos...  
  
Nanako (pensando): Nunca había visto esa expresión en el rostro de Tomoyo...  
  
Nanako: Esta bien, vamonos...  
  
Tetsuo: Pero antes hay que derrotar a estos muñecos...  
  
Tetsuo se prepara para atacar con sus poderes... Tetsuo saca una especie de arco y flecha de oro...  
  
Tomoyo (grabando): ¡Increíble!  
  
Nanako: ·_· Convocaré a mi flauta...  
  
Tetsuo (apuntando con su flecha): ¡Los voy a paralizar espíritus malignos! ¡Arima nogoto nasaku! ¡Paralización!  
  
Los muñecos se han detenido...  
  
Tetsuo: Bien... vamonos...  
  
Tetsuo y las dos chicas se van a buscar a Sakura y Shaoran... suben las escaleras y creo que están cerca...  
  
Mientras tanto Sakura y Shaoran...  
  
Sakura: ¡Shaoran! ¡Shaoran!  
  
Shaoran ha sido atrapado por la telaraña y esta desmayado... pero recupera la conciencia en ese momento...  
  
Shaoran (agotado): Sakura... ¿Por qué lloras? No te preocupes, yo te voy a rescatar...  
  
Sakura: No pierdas fuerza hablando... (en voz baja) no puedo invocar el báculo porque tengo las manos atadas...  
  
Araña: Creo que voy a comenzar con ese chiquillo... se ve que es una gran presa...  
  
La araña va hacía Shaoran...  
  
Voz: ¡Paralízate!  
  
La araña se detiene...  
  
Sakura: ¡Tetsuo! ¡Tomoyo!¡Nanako!  
  
Nanako (apuntando a la araña con el dedo): Conque te gusta comer humanos ¿no? ¡Yo te voy a enseñar!  
  
Nanako: ¡Despierta de tu sueño milenario! ¡Flauta mágica que encierras los poderes universales! ¡Libérate!  
  
La flauta mágica se libera...  
  
Mientras tanto Tetsuo...  
  
Tetsuo (tratando de liberar a Shaoran): Esta telaraña es muy resistente... ya sé... ¡Nanako! ¡Utiliza la espada!  
  
Sakura: ¿Espada?  
  
Shaoran: Por qué hablan como si refirieran a las Cartas Sakura...  
  
Nanako levanta su flauta...  
  
Nanako: ¡Por el poder de la Espada!  
  
La flauta de Nanako se transforma en una espada...  
  
Nanako: Ya esta...  
  
Nanako ha liberado a Shaoran y ahora libera a Sakura de las garras de esa araña peluda...  
  
Sakura: ¡No te voy a perdonar arruinar mi cita!  
  
Sakura: ¡Llave que guardas el poder de mi Estrella!  
  
Sakura: ¡Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura!  
  
Sakura: ¡Quién acepto esta misión contigo!  
  
Sakura: ¡Libérate!  
  
El báculo de Sakura ha sido liberado...  
  
Sakura: ¡Flecha!  
  
La carta "Flecha" ha sido liberada, esta da en blanco y mata a la araña...  
  
Araña: ¡Noooooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
Nanako: ¡Buen tiro!  
  
Tomoyo (mientras grababa): ¡Eres genial Sakura!  
  
Shaoran: Tú nunca te cansas ¿no? ¬_¬  
  
Sakura: Por cierto, ¿qué hacen todos aquí?  
  
Tomoyo: Bueno...  
  
Sakura y Shaoran: -_-`  
  
Pero esa alegría no la compartían ni Nanako ni Tetsuo...  
  
Sakura: Tetsuo, Nanako... ¿qué pasa?  
  
Tetsuo: ¿No lo ves?  
  
Sakura : º_º  
  
Nanako: Aún falta uno...  
  
Tetsuo: Es cierto... es Janinnte.  
  
Shaoran: ¿Janinnte?  
  
Tomoyo: No me digas que no derrotaron a la araña.  
  
Nanako: Claro que derrotamos a la araña, pero aún falta uno...  
  
Tetsuo: Pero ya no siento su presencia.  
  
Sakura: Ahora veo... esa presencia extraña...  
  
Shaoran: Era la presencia de un espíritu...  
  
Sakura: Es algo que jamás había sentido.  
  
Shaoran: Ni yo... pero ya no esta.  
  
Tomoyo: Y ¿qué vamos a hacer? Ese espíritu es un peligro para Sakura.  
  
Tetsuo: No nos queda más remedio que esperar a que aparezca.  
  
Shaoran: ¡Yo no quiero esperar! ¡No quiero que le pase nada malo a Sakura!  
  
Tetsuo: ¡Y que vas a hacer! ¡Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos dónde esta ese espíritu!  
  
Nanako: Te aseguro que nada malo le pasará a Sakura, nosotros estaremos al tanto de ese espíritu maligno y cuando aparezca les avisaremos.  
  
Tetsuo: Sabes... sería buena idea decirle a Megumi para ver si detecta la presencia de Janinnte.  
  
Tomoyo: Hace rato dicen ese nombre "Janinnte", me pueden explicar que significa eso.  
  
Tetsuo: Querida Tomoyo, ese nombre es el de un espíritu que antes perteneció a una mujer que estaba enamorada de un hombre, pero este se caso con otra persona y la dejo sola; ella nunca supo si la amo o no, pero odia a todas las personas enamoradas. Las mata y les roba sus poderes...  
  
Tomoyo: Terrible.  
  
Tetsuo: Por eso, no quiero que te expongas... no quiero que nada malo te pase, linda Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo (sonrojada): Tetsuo...  
  
Nanako: Tetsuo, no seas tan ridículo... ¬_¬  
  
Shaoran: Al parecer Tetsuo esta muy interesado en Daidoji ¿no?  
  
Sakura: Bueno... no sabría decirte. Es que nunca se sabe cuando Tetsuo esta bromeando o cuando esta diciendo algo serio.  
  
Nanako: Ya es de noche... creo que debemos irnos a casa. Tetsuo, ¿sabes a que hora acaban las clases de mi hermana?  
  
Tetsuo: Tenemos tiempo, las clases de Megumi acaban a las 9:00 y ahora deben ser algo de las 6:00 ¿no?  
  
Tomoyo mira su reloj...  
  
Tomoyo: Exactamente son las 6:15.  
  
Nanako: No se preocupen... cualquier cosa, les estaremos avisando...  
  
Tetsuo: Nos tenemos que ir, pero... ¡Ni siquiera pienses en sobrepasarte con Sakura! ¡Te estaré vigilando primito!  
  
Shaoran: ¡Te he dicho que no soy tu primo! \ _ /  
  
Tetsuo: Primito, primito, primito... infinito...  
  
Shaoran: Nos vemos el lunes... -_-`  
  
Nanako: Sí, yo me llevo a este a la casa antes de que ocasione una tragedia... ¡nos vemos!  
  
Sakura: ¡Adiós Nanako! ¡Adiós Tetsuo! ^_^  
  
Shaoran: Pones una linda sonrisa cuando le hablas a ese chico ¬_¬  
  
Sakura: ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Sabes que te amo...  
  
Y otro beso llega a los labios de Sakura y Shaoran, pero ellos no se habían dado cuenta de que...  
  
Tomoyo (grabando): ¡Esto es genial! ¡Quedará en los anales de los videos de Sakura! ¡Creo que haré un acercamiento! *_*  
  
Sakura y Shaoran: -_-`  
  
Los dos chicos fueron interrumpidos en su beso...  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo... sabes, creo que también es hora de irnos...  
  
Tomoyo: ¡Qué! ¡Tan rápido!  
  
Shaoran: Es que yo también creo que ya es muy tarde.  
  
Tomoyo: esta bien, pero con una condición... ¿puedo grabarlos mientras van a casa?  
  
Sakura y Shaoran caen sorprendidos...  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Y... ¿Cómo lo ven hasta ahora? Espero que bien... muchas gracias a las personas que dejen y dejaron rewiews y a las que no... ¡Anímense! ¡Es muy reconfortante para mí saber que hay personas que leen mis historias y que quieren dar su opinión sobre ellas... poco a poco iré subiendo más capítulos `pero les suplico paciencia...  
  
En nuestro próximo capítulo... ¿Qué hay entre Megumi y Yukito? ¿Qué pasa con Touya? Un capítulo dedicado a este triangulo ¿amoroso? ¡Por fin podremos ver los poderes de Megumi! Todo esto y más en nuestro próximo capítulo... "Los sentimientos de Megumi" 


	3. Capítulo 3

Todos los personajes (Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, etc.) le pertenecen a Clamp; y yo solo hago esto con fines de entretenimiento. Los personajes nuevos (Nanako, tetsuo, Megumi, etc) me pertenecen a mí... ¡¡¡Y me costó mucho hacerlos!!! @_@ por eso antes de tomarlos "prestados" les agradecería que me lo cmunicarán primero... Gracias  
  
Los sentimientos de Megumi  
(Cáp. 3)  
  
Cómo vimos en el capítulo anterior, Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Nanako y Tetsuo tuvieron que pasar una seria aventura con un espíritu que arruino por 4ta vez una cita perfecta con Shaoran... (pobre Shaoran ya estará frustrado)... pero al mismo tiempo en la Universidad Sendai de Tomoeda, el examen de Economía ya había terminado y todo ese tiempo Yukito en vez de concentrarse en el examen se paso todo el rato mirando la pierna de Megumi ¡Nooooooo! ¡NO sean mal pensados! Mirando la lesión de Megumi... cuando vio su reloj, se da cuenta que faltan exactamente 5 minutos para terminar el control y él sin responder una pregunta, respondió como pudo y luego...  
  
Profesor: Bien, entreguen los controles de atrás hacía adelante...  
  
Touya se sentaba al costado de Yukito y este se paso viendo como Yukito no hacía el examen, pero él no corrió con tanta suerte, su examen estaba en blanco, cosa de la cual también se había percatado Yukito...  
  
Yukito solo atina a mirar a Touya...  
  
Touya: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Es que te doy lastima?  
  
Yukito voltea la mirada y sigue pasando los exámenes...  
  
Profesor: Bien... pueden retirarse...  
  
Todos los alumnos salen, Touya al salir mira penetrante a los ojos de Megumi, como amenazándola, pero ella no sabía que hacer... ni siquiera sabía porque Touya le tenía tanta cólera, ella no le había hecho nada... al final solo quedaron en el salón Yukito y Megumi...  
  
Yukito se para de su asiento, va hacia Megumi y...  
  
Yukito: Te ayudo a levantarte...  
  
Megumi (sonrojada): No.. no te preocupes... yo puedo sola...  
  
Megumi se trata de parar pero no puede, casi se cae pero fue sostenida por Yukito...  
  
(suspiro general)  
  
Yukito: No seas terca, vamos, te llevo a la enfermería...  
  
Megumi: Gracias Tsukishiro.  
  
Yukito lleva a Megumi donde la enfermería y el doctor le dice...  
  
Megumi: Y, bien...  
  
Doctor: Señorita, veo que se ha hecho el vendaje correctamente pero ha estado con eso por horas... eso no es suficiente para contener una fractura...  
  
Megumi: ¿Cuándo tardaría en sanar?  
  
Doctor: Debe ponerse un yeso y creo que estará con eso unas 2 semanas con eso bastará para que el hueso regrese a su lugar...  
  
Megumi: Esta bien, aunque creo que dos semanas es mucho.  
  
Doctor: Bien, prepárese para ponerse el yeso...  
  
Luego de 30 minutos Megumi sale y se encuentra con un preocupado Yukito...  
  
Megumi: Vaya, pensé que ya te habías ido.  
  
Yukito: No podía irme sin saber lo que tenías...  
  
Megumi: Es muy amable de tu parte que te preocupes por mí... ¿Quieres que vayamos al parque a respirar un poco de aire?  
  
Yukito: ¿Quieres ir al puente pingüino? ¿Estas segura?  
  
Megumi: ¡Claro! ¡Con el yeso ya me siento mejor!  
  
Yukito: Cómo quieras...  
  
Megumi y Yukito llegan al parque pingüino...  
  
Megumi: Por cierto... ¿Vives solo?  
  
Yukito: No en total somos 4, yo vivo con mis abuelos.  
  
Megumi: ¿Cuatro? Pero contando con tus abuelos son tres... ¿Con quien más vives?  
  
Yukito: ... por cierto, tú tienes una hermana ¿no?  
  
Megumi: Te refieres a mi hermana menor Nanako.  
  
Yukito: Sí, la conocí hace unos días.  
  
Megumi: ¿Cómo así?  
  
Yukito: Lo que pasa es que ella se ha vuelto muy buena amiga de la hermana de Touya Kinomoto, Sakura.  
  
Megumi: Conque amiga de Sakura Kinomoto...  
  
Yukito: Sí, de verdad me pareció muy simpática y sobre todo muy poderosa.  
  
Megumi: ¿Qué?  
  
Yukito: Megumi, tú sabes que yo tengo magia y yo sé que tú también la tienes. Yo me encontré con tu hermana aquella noche cuando ocurrió un suceso raro aquí.  
  
Megumi: Y supongo que ella ya te contó todo... ¿no?  
  
Yukito: Así es, ya nos contó la razón por la que están aquí...  
  
Megumi: Bueno, si es así... creo que podré confiar en ti de ahora en adelante...  
  
Yukito: Claro...  
  
Megumi y Yukito se miran a los ojos... ¿Qué pasará? Sus corazones laten al mismo tiempo y un sentimiento muy extraño invade sus corazones... ellos se van acercando como llevados por una fuerza sobrenatural, pero alguien de ellos recupera la conciencia...  
  
Megumi: Creo que tengo que irme... tengo que recoger mis libros de gramática... los deje en casa... nos veremos Tsukishiro...  
  
Yukito: ¡No me llames así, solo dime Yukito!  
  
Megumi: ¡Adiós Yukito!  
  
Voz: Que tierna pareja...  
  
Yukito voltea...  
  
Yukito: Touya... por fin podré hablar contigo...  
  
Touya: Hoy no... mañana a las 6 en punto...  
  
Touya se va a su casa... pero seguía pensativo... ¿en qué pensaba?  
  
Touya (pensando): Porque le tenía que pasar esto a él... y justo ahora que estábamos tan bien... recuerdo que el primer día de clases...  
  
Aquel día, Touya y Yukito llegan juntos a la clase y se sientan uno al costado de otro...  
  
Touya: Y ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy día?  
  
Yukito: No sé, que tal si salimos a pasear a la fuente de sodas y luego ya vemos...  
  
Touya: Como quieras...  
  
En ese instante alguien cruza la puerta del salón e inmediatamente desvía la atención de Yukito... (deja hablando solo a Touya)  
  
Era Megumi que entraba al salón... Touya se da cuenta que Yukito no le presta atención, solo tiene ojos para mirar a Megumi...  
  
Megumi: Veamos... dónde me sentaré...  
  
Yukito ve que el sitio delante de él esta vacío y grita...  
  
Yukito: ¡Hey! Aquí hay un sitio...  
  
Megumi va hacía él...  
  
Megumi: Muchas gracias... ¿?  
  
Yukito: Mi nombre es Yukito Tsukishiro y él es mi amigo Touya Kinomoto.  
  
¿Amigo? Eso si le debe haber ardido en el alma a Touya... por eso solo se limita a mirar a Megumi y se voltea...  
  
Megumi: Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Megumi Kanayima y vengo de Alemania, por eso es que estoy un poco desorientada...  
  
Yukito: Si quieres, puedo... digo, podemos mostrarte la Universidad...  
  
Megumi: Serías... digo, serían tan amables de hacer eso...  
  
Yukito: ¡Claro! ¿No Touya?  
  
Touya (con voz furiosa): Lo siento, pero yo tengo algo que hacer en la tarde... me es imposible (en tono irónico) ¿Por qué no van mejor ustedes?  
  
Megumi: ¿?  
  
Yukito: Bueno... si no quieres ir te entiendo...  
  
Al parecer Yukito se olvido de los planes que tenía con Touya...  
  
Megumi: Muchas gracias Tsukishiro.  
  
Yukito: Es un placer, Kanayima.  
  
Y las clases pasaron y cuando esta termino el primero en irse fue Touya... pero Yukito presentía lo que le pasaba y fue a preguntar...  
  
Yukito: Touya, ¿qué te pasa?  
  
Touya: No te preocupes por mí, disfruta tu paseo...  
  
Touya se va... Touya regresa a la realidad y ya estaba llegando a su casa...  
  
Touya abre la puerta y se va directo a su cuarto... para eso Sakura ya había llegado del parque de diversiones, después de ser asediada por Tomoyo por todo el trayecto...  
  
Sakura: Hola hermano, la cena ya esta lista, te sirvo un plato...  
  
Touya: Hoy no quiero comer, ya almorcé en la Universidad...  
  
¡Mentira!  
  
Sakura: Pero...  
  
Sakura ve a los ojos a su hermano y otra vez ve esos ojos tristes de la ultima vez...  
  
Sakura le quiere preguntar, pero justo cuando tomaba aliento escucha un portazo en la puerta del cuarto de su hermano y poco después el sonido del seguro... era obvio que quería estar solo...  
  
Sakura: Tendrá que salir, hoy tiene clase de gramática dentro de dos horas, ahí le voy a preguntar...  
  
Mientras tanto Yukito ya estaba en su casa... solo atino a ir a su habitación y recostarse en la cama... solo atino a pensar...  
  
Yukito: Por qué Touya se pone así... ¿qué fue lo que hice para que se moleste conmigo?  
  
...  
  
Yukito: Hablo como si no supiera cuál es la razón del enojo de Touya... aún recuerdo el día en que me conocí con él, pero lo que más recuerdo fue el día en que él me lo dijo... bueno no me lo dijo a mí, se lo dijo a Yue... ¿no es lo mismo? ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no soy Yue, yo soy Yukito!... aunque desde que conocí a Megumi, las cosas que hago... digo que hace Yue, yo las recuerdo... creo que fue así desde el principio... entonces ¿por qué no me di cuenta? Esa es la prueba de que Yue es una persona diferente a mí...  
  
Yukito: También recuerdo el día que lleve a Megumi por la Universidad...  
  
(retroceso)  
  
Megumi: ¡Increíble! Esto es hermoso...  
  
Yukito: Verdad que sí...  
  
Megumi y Yukito estaban viendo un campo lleno de flores de cerezo...  
  
Megumi: En Alemania no se ven cosas como estas.  
  
Yukito: Por cierto, ¿Qué has venido a hacer en Japón?  
  
Megumi: Solo he venido a... cumplir con algo, eso es todo...  
  
Yukito: ¿Cumplir con algo?  
  
Megumi: Tal vez... algún día te lo diga ^_^  
  
(fin de retroceso)  
  
Yukito: Recuerdo que en ese instante mi corazón se disparo como si fuera un caballo salvaje... solo con ver su sonrisa... pero ¿Y Touya?... Él es una persona muy especial para mí, él me salvo la vida...  
  
Mientras tanto Megumi...  
  
Nanako: Hermana, ¿Por qué estas con ese yeso?  
  
Megumi: No es nada, solo una fractura.  
  
Tetsuo: Pero, prima, una fractura es algo grave...  
  
Megumi: Para mí no existe la palabra grave, ni la palabra peligro... no se preocupen con un ritual de recuperación estaré bien mañana...  
  
Megumi sube a su habitación...  
  
Tetsuo: No recuerdo que Megumi haya tenido alguna vez esa actitud.  
  
Nanako: Recuerda que a ella le afecto mucho lo de nuestros padres... desde ese instante es la mayor y la que esta a cargo de ti y de mí. Es mucha responsabilidad, además de tratar de rescatar a nuestra familia...  
  
Tetsuo: Es cierto, ahora que recuerdo, Megumi vio todo... vio como ese espíritu secuestraba a nuestra familia y ella no pudo hacer nada al respecto...  
  
Nanako: Ella puede curar su cuerpo con la magia, pero podrá curar su corazón... espero que seamos capaces que hacerlo...  
  
Tetsuo: La única vez que la he visto con una sonrisa ha sido cuando llegó de la Universidad ese día ¿lo recuerdas?  
  
Nanako: Sí, ella estaba de muy buen humor...  
  
Mientras tanto en la habitación de Megumi...  
  
Megumi: ¡Magia curativa! ¡Tú que nos has acompañado por milenios ayúdame ahora que más te necesito! ¡Sáname con tus grandes poderes!  
  
Una luz entra en el cuarto y la pierna de Megumi se ha sanado, luego ella se quita el yeso y camina hacía el escritorio, se sienta en el escritorio y se pone a estudiar, en ese momento voltea la mirada y ve un cuadro... dos esposos, una niña y una bebe recién nacida... Megumi lo ve y se pone a llorar...  
  
Megumi (llorando): Padre, madre, espero que estén bien y que no les haya pasado nada; juro que los rescatare así me cueste la vida...  
  
Megumi agacha la cabeza y ve su yeso (tirado en el piso), en ese instante recuerda a Yukito y lo bien que se ha portado con ella todo este tiempo, al recordar ese abrazo, el beso que casi se dan, sus ojos, su sonrisa... Megumi se pone roja...  
  
Megumi: ¡No! No puedo pensar en estas cosas en estos instantes... lo único que ahora me debe preocupar son mis padres y mi hermana... pero, espero que le haya ido bien, es una persona buena...  
  
Megumi se sonroja...  
  
Megumi: ¡No! (Mira el reloj de su cuarto) ¡Ya son las 7:30, no llegaré a la clase de Gramática!  
  
Con el apuro, Megumi no se da cuenta que agarra los libros de Matemática...  
  
Megumi baja las escaleras apresurada atropellando a Nanako y Tetsuo...  
  
Nanako y Tetsuo: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
Megumi: ¡Dejen de estar parados como zombies en las escaleras! ¡Vayan a estudiar, que no tienen tareas para el lunes! ¡Por último vayan a practicar magia!  
  
Megumi corre hacía la puerta... dejando a Nanako y a Tetsuo tirados en el suelo...  
  
Megumi: ¡Regreso dentro de dos horas!  
  
Megumi cierra la puerta y se va...  
  
Megumi corre por las calles... y no se da cuenta que atropella a alguien... esta tirada en el suelo y esta persona le da la mano... con la oscuridad ella no se da cuenta que...  
  
Voz: ¿Matemática? Pensé que hoy eran las clases de Gramática...  
  
Megumi: ¿Qué? @_@  
  
Voz: Estás bien, Megumi...  
  
Megumi (pensando): Esa voz es de...  
  
Megumi: ¿Yukito?  
  
Yukito: El mismo...  
  
Yukito ayuda a levantar a Megumi...  
  
Yukito: Pensé que tenías una fractura...  
  
Megumi: Cosas de la magia... ^_^  
  
Yukito (pensando): Ahí esta otra vez... esa sonrisa... mi corazón late muy rápido ¿qué me pasa?  
  
Yukito: Y... al parecer tienes clases especiales de Matemática ¿no?  
  
Megumi: ¿Matemática?  
  
Megumi mira los libros...  
  
Megumi: No puede ser... ¡Traje los libros equivocados! T_T  
  
Yukito: No te preocupes, te presto los míos...  
  
Yukito mira con gran profundidad a Megumi...  
  
Megumi (pensando): Ahí esta otra vez... esa mirada... mi corazón esta latiendo aceleradamente ¿qué me pasa?  
  
Pero cuando Yukito ve en su maleta se da con la sorpresa de que él ha traído los... ¿libros de Literatura?  
  
Yukito: Oh ou... Megumi: Creo que tú también tienes clases de Literatura hoy...  
  
Megumi y Yukito ríen...  
  
Pero las risas durarían poco tiempo, porque justo en ese instante se siente una presencia mágica...  
  
Megumi: Esto es...  
  
Yukito: Es esa presencia de nuevo...  
  
Megumi y Yukito se van hacía donde esta la presencia...  
  
Megumi: Yukito, lo mejor será que te transformes en Yue...  
  
Yukito: ¿Transforme? ¡No! (bajando la cabeza) Yue y yo somos personas diferentes...  
  
Megumi: ¿Qué raro? Yo tenía entendido que Yue es el mismo solo que con una falsa identidad...  
  
Yukito: ¡No!  
  
Yukito comienza a cambiar...  
  
Yue: Yu... digo... Yukito y yo somos dos personas diferentes...  
  
Megumi se le queda mirando con cara de "tú no puedes mentirme" y Yue baja la cabeza...  
  
Megumi: Ese espíritu maligno esta en este bosque...  
  
Yue y Megumi se han adentrado al bosque a buscar la presencia maligna... siguen avanzando y...  
  
Megumi: ¡No!  
  
Yue: ¿Qué te sucede?  
  
Megumi: Olvide llamar a Nanako, ella es la experta en atrapar espíritus yo solo sé detectarlos... (baja la cabeza)  
  
Yue: Pero... en tu bolsillo tienes esos pergaminos selladores ¿no?  
  
Megumi: ¿Cómo lo supiste?  
  
Yue: Esos pergaminos emanan una presencia muy especial... pero ¿no sabes usarlos?  
  
Megumi: Lo que pasa es que Nanako es la única que sabe la música especial para sacar a ese espíritu del cuerpo que ha poseído... esa es una de las armas más importantes... además... (bajando la cabeza) yo no soy tan buena ni precisa para lanzar los pergaminos como mi hermana... ella es especial...  
  
Yue: ¿Y acaso tú no eres especial?  
  
Megumi: ¡Sólo soy una simple cazadora con poderes normales! ¡Así como Yukito es solo un ser humano!  
  
Esas palabras le llegan muy adentro a Yue... ¿en verdad Yue y Yukito no eran la misma persona?  
  
Yue se acerca a Megumi y le levanta la cara...  
  
Yue: Yukito no es solo un ser humano... Yukito es... Yukito es...  
  
Megumi: ¿Por qué temes decir que Yukito y Yue son la misma persona? ¿Por qué temes a la realidad? Mi hermana ha visto varias veces a Kerberos en su falsa identidad y ella no ha notado que "Kero" y Kerberos sean diferentes personalidades... porque en tu caso no sería lo mismo...  
  
Yue: Yo no soy igual que Kerberos... él representa al Sol y yo a la Luna y además...  
  
De pronto algo los interrumpe, esa presencia de nuevo...  
  
Megumi: Es la presencia de un espíritu...  
  
De pronto unas lianas atrapan a Megumi...  
  
Megumi: ¡Auxilio!  
  
Yue: ¡Megumi!  
  
¡Un momento! Sólo Yukito le dice a Megumi por su nombre... ¿Cómo Yue ahora la llama por su nombre? ¡Una prueba más de la hipótesis de Megumi!  
  
Bueno, eso no importa por ahora ¡Megumi esta en peligro!  
  
Megumi: ¡Esto me atrapo!  
  
Yue: No te preocupes... yo te salvaré...  
  
Yue usa ese ataque de los pedazos de cristales que cortan las lianas que atrapan a Megumi... pero ella cae... cae, sí; pero en los brazos de Yue...  
  
Yue y Megumi se miran por un instante... como que los sentimientos ya están claros, pero antes de confirmarse... ¡Los árboles los atacan!  
  
Lo único que Megumi le dice a Yue es...  
  
Megumi: No lo notas... tu mirada y la de Yukito son la misma... ustedes son la misma persona... la persona a la que yo...  
  
Pero no se llegó a decir nada más porque el maldito bosque los ataco...  
  
Megumi: ¡No te atrevas! ¡Levitación!  
  
Megumi comienza a volar y al mismo tiempo Yue... ellos logran escapar del ataque ya que las lianas no dan para más y no los alcanzan...  
  
Yue: No sabía que podías volar...  
  
Megumi: Eso es muy fácil, es una de las primeras cosas que me enseñaron... si quieres ver más espera...  
  
Megumi: Creo que el foco de esto proviene de aquel templo...  
  
Megumi señala con el dedo al templo Atsukimime...  
  
Yue: Hablas del árbol sagrado del templo.  
  
Megumi: No sé si sea sagrado, pero de allí viene...  
  
Yue y Megumi viajan hacía el templo...  
  
Yue: Es cierto... este árbol emite una energía muy extraña.  
  
Megumi: Este árbol ha sido poseído por un espíritu muy poderoso... tendremos que cortar el árbol para sacar al espíritu...  
  
Megumi se prepara para talar el árbol cuando Yue la detiene...  
  
Megumi: ¡Qué haces!  
  
Yue: No puedes destruirlo, este árbol significa mucho para la gente de esta ciudad...  
  
Pero Yue había tomado a Megumi por detrás, la estaba casi abrazando... y por fin se acercan y sus labios se tocan y se unen en un hermoso beso debajo del árbol...  
  
Megumi: ¿Por qué?  
  
Yue: Tú me hiciste entender, que Yukito y Yue son una persona... una persona que te ama con todas sus fuerzas...  
  
Megumi: Yue... (sonríe) gracias por devolverme la felicidad...  
  
En ese instante el árbol empieza a brillar y el espíritu es expulsado...  
  
Yue: Esa sombra es...  
  
Megumi: Es el espíritu...  
  
Megumi saca uno de los pergaminos... y lo lanza...  
  
Yue: Creo que si...  
  
Y sí, si le dio... el espíritu fue atrapado gracias al amor de los dos... una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro mirándose tiernamente...  
  
Y al día siguiente, Touya esperaba a Yukito en el parque pingüino; Una espesa niebla cubre la ciudad en ese momento dos sombras se acercan a lo lejos... Es Yukito y... Megumi.  
  
Yukito: Bien, estoy listo para hablar.  
  
Touya mira las manos de Yukito y Megumi... ellos están tomados de la mano, solo se limita a sonreír y...  
  
Touya: No te preocupes, no tienes que decirme nada, con lo que has hecho hoy ya me dijiste todo lo que me podías decir... (mirando a Megumi) Cuida bien de Yukito por favor.  
  
Megumi: Pero... yo no quiero que te alejes de nosotros, yo quiero que seamos amigos.  
  
Yukito: Es cierto, no quiero que nuestra amistad se destruya por esto.  
  
Touya: Créeme, yo tampoco.  
  
Megumi toma de la mano a Touya... Yukito y Megumi unen también sus manos...  
  
Megumi: Seamos buenos amigos ¿sí?  
  
Touya: Pero no creas que te haré la vida fácil.  
  
Megumi: Igual mi vida nunca ha sido fácil...  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Bien... ¿Qué les parece? Por favor, les pido, dejen un rewiew, para poder saber la opinión del populorum sobre la historia y espero que sea de su agrado.  
  
En el próximo capítulo...  
  
Un personaje llega a Tomoeda, conocido por todos menos por Nanako... tendrán la oportunidad de ver a Nanako sonrojada, a Tetsuo ¿celoso?, A Tomoyo ¿furiosa? Y a Sakura y Shaoran de ¿consejeros sentimentales? Todo esto y mucho más en nuestro próximo capítulo...  
  
" El corazón de Nanako es robado" 


	4. Capítulo 4

El Corazón de Nanako ha sido robado  
(Cáp. 4)  
  
Había pasado algún tiempo desde lo que sucedió entre Megumi, Yukito y Touya... un buen tiempo, digamos que una semana... Megumi trajo a su nuevo "novio" como ella lo llama a la casa para presentarlo formalmente a su hermana y su primo... Tetsuo se puso como loco, pero, bueno, fue amenazado por su prima mayor de que si la hacía pasar vergüenza ante su "novio" las iba a pagar muy caro y Tetsuo se calló, ya en la mesa las chicas comentaban...  
  
Era domingo en casa de los Kanayimas...  
  
Nanako: Y al final que hicieron.  
  
Megumi: Bueno... nos fuimos a la fuente de sodas a comer algo... ^_^ es que Yukito es tan lindo, te juro que no hay hombre más bueno en este mundo que él...  
  
Nanako: Y que más puedes pedir que hasta tiene poderes mágicos.  
  
Megumi: Pero yo no lo amo por sus poderes mágicos... yo lo quiero por lo que es.  
  
Nanako (pensando): Es increíble el cambio que ha tenido mi hermana desde que es la enamorada de Yukito, al menos ya no soy objeto de sus gritos, claro que es una entrenadora muy estricta...  
  
Después de todo lo que había pasado, Megumi comenzó a entrenar a Nanako y Tetsuo para ayudarlos a incrementar sus poderes...  
  
Nanako (pensando): Ahora las cosas se han vuelto fabulosas en Tomoeda... Sakura adora a Shaoran y Megumi ama a Yukito... Tetsuo al parecer esta muy enamorado de Tomoyo... y yo... yo... yo soy una excelente cazadora de espíritus...  
  
Mientras tanto en la casa de Sakura...  
  
Kero: Es un milagro que te levantes tan temprano el domingo...  
  
Sakura: Lo que pasa es que hoy tenemos un día de campo en el parque central... iremos Shaoran, Tomoyo, Nanako, Tetsuo y yo... ¿Quieres venir?  
  
Kero: Si hay pastel... lo que sea. ^_^  
  
Sakura: ¡Kero!  
  
Kero: Pero es verdad, es más... si quieren disfrutar de mi agradable compañía tendrán que pagarme con unos dos pasteles de chocolate para comenzar... ¿dices que el mocoso va estar allí? Entonces tendrán que ser cuatro y además...  
  
Sakura: \ _ /'  
  
Después de unos momentos...  
  
Sakura: Ya me voy papá...  
  
Fujitaka: Esta bien, hija. Ve con cuidado.  
  
Y en el canasto de la comida...  
  
Kero: Lo siento... Sakurita, por favor sácame de aquí... T_T  
  
Sakura lo había atrapado en un recipiente de vidrio... la tortura consistía en que Kero viera toda la comida que había en el cesto, pero no pudiera ni tocarla... inteligente ¿no?  
  
Y en la casa de Shaoran...  
  
Él ya se disponía a salir al encuentro de Sakura cuando un e-mail llega a su computadora...  
  
Shaoran: Es de Meiling...  
  
Hola Shaoran.  
  
Después de que te fuiste han seguido apareciendo monstruos en Hong Kong, pero los poderes de tu madre y tus hermanas nos han ayudado muchísimo... ¿has averiguado algo sobre esa extraña partitura que encontré en tu casa? ¡Por qué no escribes más seguido, Shaoran, esta bien que ahora estés mucho tiempo con Kinomoto pero no te olvides de tu familia que esta pendiente de ti! ¡Noooooooooooooo! ¡Espere...  
  
Shaoran te habla tu madre... si vuelves a hacer esto de no comunicarte por dos semanas te ira muy mal y te juro que nunca más regresas a Japón; Esta bien que seas mayor de edad, pero aun soy tu madre ¿entendido?  
  
Bueno, Shaoran... ahora si te habla Meiling; trata de escribirnos y háblanos sobre como te está yendo por allá ¿OK?  
  
Li Meiling.................................... y tu madre  
  
Shaoran: Ay mamá -_-  
  
Shaoran: Creo que les voy a responder ahora.  
  
Hola a todos por allá  
  
Discúlpenme por no haberles escrito antes, lo que pasa es que la situación en Tomoeda está cada vez más delicada. Cada día aparecen monstruos nuevos, y todos quieren atacar a Sakura... pero no estamos solos; Tenemos a dos nuevos aliados que nos ayudan mucho, también son primos y tienen grandes poderes... se llaman Nanako y Tetsuo Kanayima, por cierto, ellos también dicen que son descendientes del mago Clow. Nanako me explico que su tatarabuela fue la esposa del Mago Clow y que tuvieron una hija... ¿es eso cierto?, No lo sé, pero ellos tienen grandes poderes, son expertos en lo que ellos llaman "Cazar espíritus", aún no he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a su hermana, pero dicen que ella también es muy poderosa... por cierto, no saben que ahora ella es la novia de Yukito... no sé lo que habrá pasado con el hermano de Sakura, ella no sabe muy bien lo que pasó porque su hermano parece una tumba, pero al menos dice ella, ya recuperó el humor. Bueno, me tengo que ir, tengo un día de campo con Sakura, espero que nada lo arruine esta vez, ya te contaré porque.  
  
Li Shaoran  
  
Shaoran: Espero que esta vez mi madre este satisfecha... ¡Oh no! ¡Si mi madre lee ese e-mail!  
  
Mientras tanto en la casa de los Kanayimas...  
  
Nanako: Vamos hermana, dile a Yukito que nos acompañe...  
  
Megumi: No sé... es que teníamos planes. Además dices que estará allí la hermana de Touya ¿no?, No quiero que la dueña de las Cartas Sakura me mire mal por lo que le hice a su hermano.  
  
Nanako: No hermana, Sakura no es así... es más creo que estará gustosa de conocerte, más aún si eres la persona que ama Yukito...  
  
De pronto una voz sale del rincón...  
  
Voz: Pues yo no te lo recomiendo...  
  
Nanako: ¿Tetsuo? ¬_¬  
  
Megumi: ¿Qué haces allí, Tetsuo? º_º  
  
Con una voz de cuento de terror...  
  
Tetsuo: No te recomiendo que vayas con ese Yukito a arruinarnos el día de campo...  
  
Nanako: ¡Oh no! ¡Aquí vamos de nuevo! U_U  
  
Megumi: ¡Qué es lo que tienes en contra de Yukito, ah!  
  
Tetsuo: ¡No puedo permitir que un tipo con cara de bueno venga a aprovecharse de mi prima!  
  
Megumi: ¡Tú tienes complejo de hermano mayor! ¿No? ¡Te recuerdo que yo soy 6 años mayor que tú!  
  
Nanako: Ya basta de discusiones por favor, que tal si todos vamos al día de campo de Sakura. Tetsuo, si vas en esa actitud molestarás a Tomoyo...  
  
En ese instante Tetsuo piensa...  
  
Tetsuo: ¿Qué?  
  
Tetsuo (pensando): ¿Qué dice? Qué mi querida Tomoyo se molestará por venir en esa actitud...  
  
Imagen de Tomoyo molesta...  
  
Tomoyo: Me desagradas por venir en esa actitud... ¡No me vuelvas a hablar más!  
  
Imagen de espejo roto en Tetsuo... mientras tanto las chicas...  
  
Megumi: ¿Quién es Tomoyo? Cada vez que le dices su nombre pone ojos de becerro muerto.  
  
Nanako: nada, solo está enamorado...  
  
Megumi: ¿Enamorado? ¿Él?  
  
Nanako: Parece irónico ¿no?  
  
Mientras tanto, Tetsuo todavía seguía "frustrado"...  
  
Mientras tanto Sakura ya llegaba al parque...  
  
Sakura: ¡Tomoyo!  
  
Tomoyo: ¡Hola Sakura!  
  
Sakura: Vaya... este lugar es hermoso.  
  
Tomoyo: Pedí de favor a las guardaespaldas que cuidaran este lugar desde temprano... ^_^  
  
Sakura: No tenías que hacerlo, Tomoyo... ^_^`  
  
Sakura: Por cierto, ¿nadie más ha venido?  
  
Tomoyo: Hace rato me llamó Nanako y me dice que su hermana también vendrá.  
  
Sakura: ¡Y también vendrá Yukito ¿no?!  
  
Tomoyo: Creo que sí, por eso se van a demorar unos minutos...  
  
Sakura: Estoy ansiosa por conocerla... Nanako me dice que tiene muchos poderes y que es muy estricta.  
  
Tomoyo: Eso es cierto... ¿Sabes? Se parece al gato negro de Eriol; por lo que te contó Eriol, ese gato era muy serio...  
  
De pronto algo en la bolsa de Sakura se mueve...  
  
Voz: Mentira...  
  
Tomoyo: ¿Qué es eso?  
  
Sakura: ¡Ups!  
  
Sakura abre el bolso y libera a Kero de su cámara de torturas...  
  
Kero: ¡Libre... como el sol cuando aparece... yo soy libre... como el mar!  
  
Tomoyo: Creo que Kero ya se volvió loco con el encierro.  
  
Sakura: Bien merecido se lo tiene, por andar hablando mal de Shaoran...  
  
De pronto...  
  
Voz: Es clásico de ese muñeco de felpa...  
  
Sakura: ¡Shaoran!  
  
Shaoran: Hola Sakura, hola Daidoji...  
  
Tomoyo: Muy buenos días Li.  
  
Shaoran: Por cierto, hoy recibí correo de Meiling, les manda saludos a todos.  
  
Tomoyo: ¿Cómo está Meiling?  
  
Shaoran: Bueno, los ataques de espíritus también se han hecho frecuentes allá, pero gracias a los poderes de mi madre y mis hermanas la situación está controlada...  
  
Sakura: Controlada... pero no solucionada.  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura...  
  
Sakura: Ese ser maligno, me esta buscando a mí... yo soy la que tengo que derrotarlo...  
  
Shaoran. ¡No te pongas así!  
  
Sakura: Shaoran...  
  
Shaoran: Tú no eres así, esa no es tu forma de ser, tú siempre tienes una linda sonrisa en los labios... no te deprimas por favor, este día de campo es para que nos relajemos.  
  
Sakura: Muchas gracias Shaoran...  
  
En ese instante llegan "Los Kanayimas"...  
  
Tetsuo: ¡Hola querida Sakura!  
  
Sakura: ¡Hola Tetsuo!  
  
Shaoran: ¬_¬ (pensando) Por qué este siempre me arruina el momento con mi Sakura...  
  
Tomoyo: ¡Hola Nanako!  
  
Nanako: ¡Qué hay Tomoyo!  
  
Nanako y Tetsuo llegan donde los demás...  
  
Sakura: ¿Dónde esta tu hermana?  
  
Tomoyo: ¿Y el joven Yukito?  
  
Tetsuo (en voz baja): Dirás el tarado de Yukito...  
  
De pronto Nanako le da un peñisco a Tetsuo...  
  
Tetsuo: ¡Aaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuu!  
  
Shaoran: Bien hecho ¬_¬  
  
Tetsuo: Tenme más respeto, primo ¬_¬  
  
Chispas salían de los ojos de Tetsuo y Shaoran...  
  
Nanako: Mi hermana y Yukito fueron a traer la comida...  
  
Kero: ¡Comida!  
  
Nanako: Vaya, conque Kerberos también nos acompaña hoy... ^_^  
  
Kero: Hola linda Nanako... ^_^Ya ves Sakura, deberías aprender de tu amiga Nanako, ella si me trata como merezco.  
  
Sakura estaba a punto de explotar...  
  
Shaoran y Tetsuo: ¡Cállate muñeco de peluche!  
  
Kero: ¡Quuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Kero (muy molesto): ¡Del mocoso chino lo acepto!...  
  
Shaoran: ¡Oye!  
  
Kero: ¡De Sakura lo acepto!  
  
Sakura (volteándose): ¿Qué?  
  
Kero: ¡Pero de un mocoso atrevido como tú! ¡Nooooooooooooooooo!  
  
Tetsuo: ¿Y qué me vas a hacer? ¡Me vas a rasguñar!  
  
Kero: ¡Ahora sí!  
  
Nanako: ¡Tetsuo!  
  
Sakura: ¡No Kero!  
  
Kero lanza su fuego hacía Tetsuo y Shaoran... lógicamente terminan más rostizados que asado de carne dejado en la parrilla por 5 horas...  
  
Los dos quemados toman asiento, justo cuando los dos tórtolos llegan con la comida...  
  
Megumi: ¡Hey Nanako!  
  
Nanako: ¡Aquí estamos hermana!  
  
Yukito venía atrás cargando la comida... ¡Y vaya que comida!  
  
Tetsuo: Esa comida es para él o para un regimiento... º_º  
  
Ese Yukito no ha cambiado nada...  
  
Yukito: Hola...  
  
Así todos llegan al sitio previsto debajo de un hermosos cerezo en flor y comienzan el día de campo... Megumi y Yukito, disfrutaban del paisaje... Sakura y Shaoran se decían cosas dulces... Tetsuo estaba ocupado tratando de conquistar a Tomoyo... y Nanako... bueno... ella era una cazadora de espíritus... sentada sola debajo de un árbol...  
  
Nanako: Definitivamente, esta es la época de los enamorados... ^_^ Pero... bueno, yo aún no tengo a nadie a quien amar...  
  
Pero Nanako se sentía sola ¡Quién no, uno esta sola viendo como los demás se quieren y se aman! ¡Eso es injusto!  
  
En ese instante Tomoyo se escabulle de Tetsuo y va hacía Nanako...  
  
Nanako: ¿Tomoyo? ¿Cómo te liberaste de mi primo?  
  
Tomoyo: Fácil, lo mandé a buscar agua...  
  
Nanako: Pero el único lago por aquí esta muy lejos.  
  
Tomoyo: Por eso lo mandé ^_^  
  
Nanako: A veces mi primo, es tan persistente que llega a ser pesado.  
  
Tomoyo: Pero esa es una de sus grandes cualidades, es muy persistente, eso quiere decir que es una persona muy buena.  
  
Nanako: Pero si es tan bueno ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?  
  
Tomoyo: Lo siento, es que a mí ya me gusta otro chico.  
  
Nanako: ¿Otro chico?  
  
Tomoyo: Bueno... es un tema que ni se lo he comentado a Sakura...  
  
Nanako: ¿Por qué? Es que acaso Sakura no es tu mejor amiga.  
  
Tomoyo: No es eso, es que me da un poco de pena, porque ella conoce a esa persona.  
  
Nanako: Entiendo, tienes más confianza conmigo ya que yo no lo conozco ¿no?  
  
Tomoyo: Bueno... es cierto, pero sí eso te molesta.  
  
Nanako: ¡Claro que no! Yo también haría lo mismo que tú.  
  
Tomoyo: Bueno... yo lo conocí hace 6 años; él vino a estudiar en nuestro salón desde Inglaterra, su nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa...  
  
Nanako: ¿Eriol? Es un hermoso nombre...  
  
Tomoyo: Él parecía muy interesado en Sakura, incluso le caía mal a Li, ya que él también por esos años ya estaba enamorado de Sakura.  
  
Nanako: Increíble, Li... desde que tenía 10 años, ¿no fue demasiado precoz?  
  
Tomoyo: Recuerda que no hay edad para el amor verdadero... bueno, pero las cosas no fueron así y él regresó a Inglaterra después de que las Cartas Clow se convirtieran en Cartas Sakura y yo me quedé sin decirle nada.  
  
Nanako: ¿No has hablado con él desde entonces?  
  
Tomoyo: Yo no he tenido la oportunidad, pero él si le ha mandado cartas a Sakura, hasta hace más de un mes.  
  
Nanako: Eso si que es bastante tiempo.  
  
Tomoyo: Yo solo espero que nada malo le haya ocurrido...  
  
En ese instante una voz...  
  
Voz: ¡Gracias por preocuparte por mí, querida Tomoyo!  
  
Nanako: ¡Tetsuo!  
  
Tetsuo venía lleno de ramas y trayendo el agua que su querida Tomoyo le había pedido... suena cruel, pero es que de verdad Tomoyo quería hablar con Nanako...  
  
Nanako: ¿A qué te refieres con eso?  
  
Tetsuo: ¡Un momento! ¡Yo escuche claramente que mi querida Tomoyo decía: Espero que nada malo le haya pasado, y lógicamente se refería a mí! ¿Verdad?  
  
Tomoyo: ^_^`  
  
Tetsuo: Vamos Tomoyo... vamos al árbol de cerezo...  
  
Y Tetsuo se lleva a Tomoyo y ella solo llega a hacer un pequeño gesto de agradecimiento, como para decirle "Gracias por lo que has hecho por mí", lo cuál llenó de alegría a Nanako...  
  
Nanako: Como me gusta estar de "Consejera del amor"... aunque yo no tenga a alguien para aplicar mis consejos... U_U  
  
En ese instante, Tetsuo llega apresurado hacía Nanako...  
  
Tetsuo: ¡Prima!  
  
Nanako: ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Tetsuo: me olvide de decirte que ese lago que esta cerca al parque era muy misterioso, al parecer había un aura maligna...  
  
Nanako: ¡Tú crees...!  
  
Tetsuo: Tal vez...  
  
De pronto, en un instante, todos estaban reunidos...  
  
Nanako: Tetsuo cree que esta puede ser el escondite del ente maligno que secuestro a nuestra familia...  
  
Megumi: Pero, Tetsuo, ¿estás seguro?  
  
Tetsuo: Yo solo sentí un poder mágico muy grande, pero estaba confundido, no sé sí era algo maligno, u otra cosa, era como si las energías se combinaran...  
  
Kerberos: Tal vez lo que sentiste fueron dos energías de dos personas diferentes, por eso la confusión.  
  
¡Aclaro! Kero, ya esta en su forma original, al igual que Yue.  
  
Shaoran: No nos queda otro remedio que averiguar...  
  
Megumi: Bien, creo que hay que dividirnos... Sakura, Nanako y Shaoran, vayan por el norte; Tetsuo y Tomoyo, ustedes vayan hacía la izquierda; Yue, Kerberos y yo iremos por la derecha... ¿están de acuerdo?  
  
Kerberos: Un momento, yo quisiera ir con Sakura.  
  
Megumi: Entonces haremos un cambio, Nanako, tú vendrás con nosotros.  
  
Nanako: Espera hermana, yo quiero ir sola.  
  
Megumi: Un momento, ¡Tú no puedes ir sola, cualquier cosa te podría pasar!  
  
Tomoyo: Esperen, no me parece bien que dejemos nuestras cosas aquí abandonadas, yo me quedaré a cuidar las cosas... Aunque esta vez no podré grabar a Sakura, es una lastima... U_U  
  
Sakura: Eso no me parece justo...  
  
De pronto un revuelo se arme hasta que Sakura pierde la paciencia...  
  
Sakura: ¡Basta ya!  
  
Sakura: Creo que tengo la manera de solucionar esto... Tomoyo, Shaoran y yo, vamos por el norte... Yue y Megumi van por la derecha y Nanako y Tetsuo van por la izquierda y quien va a cuidar nuestras cosas va a ser Kero...  
  
Kerberos: ¡Yo!  
  
Shaoran: Después no se quejen de que no hay comida porque ya se la tragaron...  
  
Kerberos: ¡A que te refieres con eso!  
  
Sakura: No te preocupes, gracias a Yukito, la comida se acabo rápidamente.  
  
Megumi: Yo no sabía que tenías ese apetito tan feroz.  
  
Yue: Es algo que me ayuda a mantener mi nivel de magia, y permite que mi falsa identidad siga viviendo.  
  
Sakura (a Nanako): ¿Por qué tu hermana le habla a Yue como si hablará con Yukito?  
  
Nanako: ¿No lo sabes? Yukito es Yue.  
  
Sakura: Claro que sé que Yukito es Yue; Pero Yue y Yukito... no tienen la misma personalidad ¿no?  
  
Nanako: Yo sé que Yukito es Yue... en todo aspecto.  
  
Sakura: ¿?  
  
Y así los grupos exploradores se dirigieron a donde la magia los llevará... el propósito de hacer esto es detectar el punto mismo de donde venía la magia, ya que era cerca del lago, pero ¿dónde?  
  
Tetsuo: Yo quería ir con mi querida Tomoyo... U_U  
  
Nanako: ¡Ya deja de quejarte como un niño chiquito!  
  
En ese instante una presencia mágica aparece...  
  
Nanako: Lo sentiste...  
  
Tetsuo: Es la presencia de un espíritu maligno...  
  
En ese instante una voz se escucha desde la profundidad...  
  
Voz: ¿Por qué profanan mi territorio?  
  
Tetsuo: ¿Profanar? ¿Quién eres?  
  
Voz: En castigo tomaré a esa chica como mi esposa, porque es una chica muy bonita...  
  
Nanako: ¡Qué! ¡Ni muerta! ¡Antes que me pongas las manos encima yo te habré puesto mi pergamino!  
  
Voz: No lo creo... a menos que quieras que él muera...  
  
Tetsuo: ¡Noooooo!  
  
Nanako: ¡Tetsuo!  
  
Tetsuo ha sido atrapado por una liana y unas hienas lo quieren atacar...  
  
Voz: Sí tú intentas siquiera atacarme, yo haré que se lo coman las hienas...  
  
Nanako: No... ahora que hago...  
  
En ese momento una especie de cristales rompen las lianas que atrapan a Tetsuo y un animal parecido a una pantera alada salva a Tetsuo de ser comido... Tetsuo esta inconsciente...  
  
Nanako: ¿Quién eres?  
  
Voz 2: ¡Cómo te atreves a amenazar a una chica de esa manera!  
  
Voz: No me molestes chiquillo, si no es mía a las buenas, lo será a las malas...  
  
En ese instante unas lianas van hacía Nanako...  
  
Nanako: ¡No!  
  
Pero, ese joven la salva y se la lleva saltando por los árboles ¿cargada?...  
  
Nanako: ¡Suéltame! ¿Quién eres?  
  
Voz 2: No te muevas o sino no te podré cargar...  
  
Nanako mira a la cara a ese joven, ve a un chico de pelo negro, con lentes, con una ropa muy extraña, pero sobre todo... ¡Muy apuesto! Nanako inmediatamente se pone roja como un tomate...  
  
Nanako (sonrojada): Aún no me has respondido, ¿cómo te llamas?  
  
Joven (sonriendo): No te preocupes, todo a su tiempo.  
  
Nanako: ¿?  
  
Joven: Creo que esas lianas ya no nos siguen.  
  
Nanako: ¡Y Tetsuo!  
  
Joven: ¿Tetsuo? Hablas del joven que rescate, no te preocupes, lo están cuidando hasta que se recupere. ¿Ese joven es tu novio?  
  
Nanako: ¿Tetsuo? ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Yo jamás sería novia de alguien como Tetsuo, además no puedo, soy su prima!  
  
Joven: Eso me hace recordar... que hace tiempo conocí a un joven que estaba comprometido con su prima, pero luego encontró al amor de su vida y ya no se casó.  
  
Nanako: Pues, yo no sé lo que significa estar enamorada; verás, he escuchado muchas historias de personas que lo están, pero yo nunca he amado a ningún chico.  
  
Joven: Tal vez sea, que estas reservando tu amor para alguien muy especial y no quieres que se gaste (se ríe)  
  
Nanako: ¡No me parece gracioso! \ _ /`  
  
Joven: Al fin puedo ver tu rostro enojado.  
  
Nanako lo mira mal, pero no puede contener la risa...  
  
Joven: Y ahora veo tu rostro riéndose... ya tenemos confianza.  
  
De pronto se escucha un ruido que estremece el bosque y una cara roja con la marca de una mano...  
  
Nanako: ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Ni sé porque ando contándole mis cosas a un desconocido!  
  
Joven: Yo creo que si ya me cuentas tus cosas ya no soy un desconocido... ^_^  
  
Y otra vez ese ruido... y otra vez la cara, esta vez del otro lado...  
  
Nanako: Este es el lago al cuál se refiere Tetsuo...  
  
Joven: Este lago es habitado por un espíritu que protege al bosque, pero últimamente ha sido poseído por una especia de energía maligna.  
  
Nanako: O por otro espíritu...  
  
Joven: Tú eres una cazadora de espíritus ¿no?  
  
Nanako: ¡Cómo lo sabes!  
  
Joven: Me di cuenta por los pergaminos mágicos que llevas, son del clan Kanayima ¿no?  
  
Nanako: ¿Cómo es posible?  
  
Joven: Los pergaminos con la magia de los Kanayimas... estos expulsan una energía muy especial que los hace únicos.  
  
De pronto Nanako y el joven se ponen alertas...  
  
Nanako: Ese espíritu viene para acá...  
  
Nanako se encuentra dando la espalda al lago, pero desde el fondo de este... ¡Son las lianas!  
  
Joven: ¡Cuidado!  
  
Nanako: ¡Qué!  
  
El joven se arroja y salva a Nanako, pero él es atrapado...  
  
Voz: Por fin, si mato a este chico serás mía...  
  
Joven (ahogándose): ¡Escapa! ¡Avísale a Sakura!  
  
Nanako: ¿A Sakura? Pero ella esta muy lejos de aquí... ¿Qué hago?  
  
Nanako: ¡Ya sé!  
  
Nanako invoca a la flauta mágica...  
  
Nanako: ¡Despierta de tu sueño milenario! ¡Flauta mágica que encierras los poderes universales! ¡Libérate!  
  
Joven (balbuceando): Esa flauta... la flauta de...  
  
Nanako: ¡Invoco el poder de la Espada!  
  
La flauta se transforma en una espada y Nanako trata de cortar las lianas, pero no llegará sin ayuda...  
  
Nanako: ¡Invoco el poder del Vuelo!  
  
A Nanako le crecen alas, parecidas a las de Sakura, pero son blancas...  
  
Sin embargo, esto no es suficiente ya que las lianas son rápidas y ella no es tan veloz...  
  
Joven (balbuceando): Invoca a Ilusión...  
  
Nanako: ¿Ilusión?  
  
Nanako: ¡Invoco el poder de la Ilusión!  
  
Voz: ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estás?  
  
El espíritu no ve a Nanako... ¡Ve a muchas y se confunde!  
  
Joven: ¡Ahora!  
  
Nanako comienza a tocar la melodía, y el espíritu maligno sale...  
  
Nanako: ¡Pergamino espiritual! ¡Atrapa!  
  
El espíritu maligno ha sido atrapado y el verdadero espíritu del bosque se da a conocer...  
  
Espíritu del Bosque: ¿Qué me paso?  
  
Nanako: Sólo fuiste poseído por un ente maligno.  
  
Nanako: Por cierto, ¿el joven?  
  
Ese joven, estaba en el suelo... Nanako corrió a socorrerlo...  
  
Nanako: ¿Estás bien? ¿Me escuchas?  
  
Joven: Estoy bien... solo un poco lastimado...  
  
Espíritu del bosque: Ustedes fueron los que me ayudaron a recuperarme, en agradecimiento...  
  
El espíritu del bosque cura las heridas de los dos...  
  
Nanako: Muchas gracias ^_^  
  
Espíritu del Bosque: Además iré a buscar a sus amigos, para que vengan a buscarlos...  
  
Nanako: ¡De verdad!  
  
Espíritu del bosque: Ahora vengo...  
  
El espíritu desaparece...  
  
Joven: Bueno... ya es hora de irme.  
  
Nanako: ¿Cómo? ¡Pero quiero que conozcas a mis amigos! Además, ¿Cómo sabes de Sakura? ¿Quién eres?  
  
Joven: Eres muy persistente, de verdad eres encantadora... pero... todo a su tiempo...  
  
Nanako: ¡Qué! ¡Ya estoy harta de escuchar eso! \ _ /  
  
De pronto del Joven comienza a levitar y ya esta muy arriba...  
  
Nanako: ¡Al menos dime tu nombre! ¡El mío es Nanako Kanayima!  
  
Joven: Cuando la luna se esconda y el sol se de a conocer, tú sabrás mi nombre y nos podremos de nuevo ver...  
  
Nanako: ¿Qué?  
  
Joven: Tenlo por seguro...  
  
Y el joven misterioso desaparece en medio de las nubes...  
  
Nanako: Tú... ¿has robado mi corazón?  
  
En ese instante...  
  
Voz: ¡Nanako!  
  
Nanako: ¿Sakura?  
  
Sakura: El espíritu del Bosque nos trajo hasta aquí.  
  
Nanako: Gracias por todo. ¿Y Tetsuo?  
  
Megumi: Esta con Shaoran y Yue, ellos lo están atendiendo...  
  
Tomoyo: ¿No estas herida?  
  
Nanako: Pues... gracias al espíritu, no.  
  
Espíritu del bosque: ¿Dónde esta el otro chico?  
  
Nanako: Se fue...  
  
Sakura: ¿Había otro chico?  
  
Nanako: Sí, él me ayudó y me salvo la vida.  
  
Tomoyo: Y se ve que ahora lo aprecias...  
  
Nanako: ¡Es que ese ladrón se llevó algo mío!  
  
Megumi: ¿Algo tuyo?  
  
Mientras tanto el joven volaba sobre las espaldas de esa pantera, acompañado por una joven alada... ¡Es que acaso era!  
  
Ruby Moon: ¿Por qué tomaste ese pergamino de la cazadora?  
  
Joven: Sólo me lo quiero llevar en compensación...  
  
Spinel Sun: ¿En compensación?  
  
Joven: Lo que pasa es que esa cazadora se ha llevado algo muy preciado para mí...  
  
Ruby Moon: Hablas como si se tratará de tu corazón...  
  
(Silencio sepulcral)  
  
A la mañana siguiente... ¡Ya era lunes! y Nanako estaba muy pensativa mirando la ventana...  
  
Shaoran: Y dices que está así desde anoche.  
  
Tetsuo: Sí... no sé que es lo que le pasa...  
  
Tomoyo: Hay que sentarnos, el profesor ya llegó...  
  
Sakura: Escuche a unas chicas diciendo que había otro alumno nuevo.  
  
Shaoran y Tetsuo: ¿Otro alumno?  
  
Tomoyo: Tengo muchas ansias de saber como es.  
  
Nanako mira al profesor y este dice...  
  
Profesor: Seguimos con la epidemia de alumnos nuevos... hoy hay un alumno nuevo desde Inglaterra...  
  
En ese instante los ojos de Tomoyo brillaron...  
  
Nanako (pensando): Podrá ser... será que el chico que le gusta a Tomoyo estudiará con nosotros... que bueno por ella; pero aún no interpreto las palabras de ese chico... como es eso de que cuando la luna deje de brillar y el sol se de a conocer...  
  
Profesor: Pasa por favor...  
  
Sin embargo, Nanako decide mirar al chico nuevo... solo por curiosidad y se da con la sorpresa... ¡Es el joven!  
  
Joven: Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa...  
  
Tomoyo: No lo puedo creer, es Eriol...  
  
Tetsuo (pensando): Pero si ese chico es el que me salvó... ¡Y porque Tomoyo pone esa expresión! ¡Esto no me gusta!  
  
Nanako (pensando): No puede ser... me enamoré del chico que le gusta a una de mis mejores amigas... con razón me dijo eso de que cuando la luna deje de brillar y el sol se de a conocer... ¡Hablaba del día siguiente!  
  
Profesor: Por favor... siéntate delante de la señorita Kanayima...  
  
Nanako (pensando): ¡Noooo!  
  
Y Eriol se acercaba a Nanako... y este le dice...  
  
Eriol: No te dije que lo tuvieras por seguro...  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
En nuestro próximo capítulo...  
  
Nanako se queda fría al saber que se ha enamorado de Eriol, pero que hacer, deberá escoger entre la amistad de Tomoyo y el amor que siente hacía Eriol, además es tiempo de tomar decisiones y esta vez le toco a Tomoyo... ¿Luchar por lo que siente o ser realista? ¿Y Tetsuo? ¿Qué opina de esto? ¡Juro que el capítulo después de este será sobre Sakura y Shaoran! ¡Si no permito que me linchen! Todo esto y mucho más en nuestro próximo capítulo titulado: "Decisiones definitivas" 


	5. Capítulo 5

Decisiones Definitivas  
(Cáp. 5)  
  
¡Esto esta interesante! ¡Esto ya no es un triángulo, es un cuadrilátero regular amoroso! Veamos simplificado nuestro cuadrilátero... Tetsuo adora a Tomoyo, Tomoyo adora a Eriol, Nanako adora a Eriol y al parecer él le corresponde y Eriol... bueno... recibe las miradas matadoras de Tetsuo, mientras tanto los expectantes Sakura y Shaoran...  
  
Sakura: ¿Tomoyo?  
  
Shaoran: No puedo creer que Daidoji este enamorada de ese Eriol.  
  
Sakura: Pero, lo que más me extraña es la actitud de Nanako, miro a Eriol como si ya lo conociera desde antes...  
  
Shaoran: Y tienes que ver a Tetsuo... Esta que arde.  
  
Sakura: Pero... ¿Y Eriol?  
  
Y En este cuadrilátero amoroso...  
  
Nanako: ¿Eriol? Ese es tu nombre.  
  
Eriol: Sí, ese es mi nombre... Nanako.  
  
Nanako (sonrojada): Veo que no olvidaste el mío... ^_^  
  
Eriol: Como podría, si gritaste tu nombre hasta las montañas...  
  
Nanako (sonrojada): Solo quería... quería... darte las gracias por lo que hiciste por mi primo y por mí.  
  
Eriol: No te preocupes, estamos en confianza.  
  
Nanako: Creo que sí... por cierto, discúlpame por la cachetada.  
  
Mientras tanto Tomoyo miraba toda la escena...  
  
Tomoyo (pensando): Un momento, desde cuando Nanako conoce a Eriol... aquí pasa algo raro, los ojos de Eriol... sus ojos...  
  
Tetsuo (pensando): Mi querida Tomoyo esta triste, algo tiene que ver en esto ese tal Eriol, y por lo que veo sabe más de lo que me imagino.  
  
Esto se pone bueno... ya en el receso...  
  
Sakura: ¡Tomoyo! Vamos con Shaoran a comer, Tetsuo ¿vienes?  
  
Tetsuo: Bueno...  
  
Sakura: También voy a decirle a Nanako y Eriol... Vamos, quiero que todo el grupo este reunido después de tantos años, se nos da la oportunidad ¿no?  
  
Tomoyo no podía rechazar un deseo de su querida amiga Sakura y solo por eso...  
  
Tomoyo: Claro Sakura. ^_^  
  
Sakura: Y tú, Tetsuo.  
  
Y Tetsuo no podía rechazar un deseo de su adorada Tomoyo y su querida Sakura...  
  
Tetsuo: Esta bien, como quieras.  
  
Sakura: ¡Bien! Le voy a decir a Nanako y a Eriol...  
  
Mientras tanto Nanako estaba ¿leyendo? Un libro... eso era lo que parecía porque en verdad estaba mirando a Eriol... y Eriol estaba ¿poniéndose al día? Por favor, eso es cuento Inglés (ya saben porque digo cuento inglés y no cuento chino, no. No queremos meter a Shaoran en la redada)  
  
Sakura: ^_^ (se va)  
  
Y esos dos...  
  
Tomoyo (pensando): No sé... no puedo decirle no a Sakura, la preocuparía, pero la verdad es que... Eriol y... Nanako... no sé que es lo que pasa... ¿Por qué Nanako conoce a Eriol? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? ¿Qué hago?  
  
Tetsuo (pensando): Veo a Tomoyo muy preocupada por esta situación, pero aún no tengo muy claro el porque, ¡Tengo que averiguarlo!  
  
Y Sakura...  
  
Sakura: Nanako, Eriol.  
  
Los dos: Sí, Sakura.  
  
Sakura: Al parecer ya se conocían.  
  
Nanako (avergonzada): Bueno... yo...  
  
Eriol: No te preocupes, nos conocemos desde hace poco... ¿verdad? ^_^  
  
Nanako: Bueno...  
  
Sakura: Quería decirles para ir a almorzar todos juntos, vamos... son pocas las veces que podemos estar todos juntos. Además, tu llegada, Eriol, nos ha tomado de sorpresa.  
  
Eriol: Pero creo que sabes el porque ¿no?  
  
Sakura: Sí es por ese asunto, sí.  
  
Nanako (pensando): ¿Qué? Admito que Eriol tiene algo de magia... mucha magia, pero de allí a tener que ver con esto, tal vez sea una de las personas que están siendo perseguidas por ese espíritu maligno.  
  
Nanako: Yo...  
  
Sakura: Sí, Nanako.  
  
Nanako: Yo quiero ir.  
  
Sakura: Claro, ¿y tú Eriol?  
  
Eriol: Claro, me encantaría. ^_^  
  
Sakura: Pues bien, vamos.  
  
Y ya debajo de un hermoso árbol en el colegio, Sakura y sus amigos ya estaban listos para almorzar.  
  
Sakura: Bueno, hay que comer ya.  
  
Shaoran: Pues bien... (Shaoran abre su almuerzo)  
  
El almuerzo de Shaoran era espectacular, era una impecable comida china... Ummmm que rico.  
  
Sakura: Shaoran, ese almuerzo es digno de un rey.  
  
Nanako: Yo no sabía que Li sabía cocinar.  
  
Tomoyo: Lo que pasa es que como el joven Li es de Hong Kong, sabe cocinar muy bien.  
  
Tetsuo: Ja, a eso le llaman comida; quiero que vean algo.  
  
Tetsuo abre su almuerzo, una comida típica de Alemania, un Abendbrot, para comenzar; el Abendbrot es una sola rebanada de pan con carne, queso, salsa y ensalada. Increíble...  
  
Sakura: Y eso lo hiciste tú...  
  
Tetsuo: Yo solo.  
  
Nanako: El padre de Tetsuo sabía cocinar muy bien, de allí que a Tetsuo le guste la cocina.  
  
Eriol: ¿Y tú también sabes cocinar Nanako?  
  
Nanako: Algo, pero como tenemos a Tetsuo en casa, no cocino desde hace mucho.  
  
Tomoyo: ¿Y tu hermana sabe cocinar?  
  
Nanako: Es que ella... digamos que es un poco torpe en la cocina; les contaré algo que paso hace 4 días...  
  
(escena de retroceso)  
  
Nanako: Mi hermana había traído a Yukito a casa, desde hacía días había prácticamente devorado los libros de cocina, sobre todo los de postres y le pidió asesoría a Tetsuo... finalmente fue su primer intento de hacer un pastel de chocolate para Yukito.  
  
Se ve una especie de caricatura de Megumi llevando a Yukito a la mesa de la cocina...  
  
Nanako: Pero el pastel aún no había sido terminado... Megumi se quedo hablando con Yukito y mirándolo... ¡Por 3 horas! Sólo despertó cuando Yukito olió el olor a quemado que salía de la cocina... y cuando vio lo que había pasado...  
  
Megumi: ¡La cocina se incendia! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
Yukito: ¡Megumi!  
  
Nanako: Yukito se transformó en Yue y...  
  
Tetsuo: ¡Y ese tonto con sus lanzas de hielo destruyó el horno!  
  
Nanako: No digas eso, sí no hubiera sido por él, Megumi hubiera muerto quemada...  
  
(fin de retroceso)  
  
Tetsuo: No me intentes convencer de que es un buen tipo porque no lo lograrás...  
  
Eriol: De verdad que parecen hermanos, ustedes están muy unidos ¿no?  
  
Tetsuo: lo que pasa es que yo conozco a Nanako desde que tengo uso de razón...  
  
Nanako (sonrojada): Bueno...  
  
Eriol: ^_^  
  
Tomoyo (pensando): Eriol se lleva muy bien con Nanako, es como si se conocieran desde antes y no sé el porqué.  
  
Tetsuo (pensando): allí esta otra vez esa cara... No sé que voy a hacer... pero algo tengo que hacer...  
  
Sakura: Creo que ya es hora que regresemos al salón, vamos...  
  
Shaoran: Voy tras de ti...  
  
Tetsuo: Odio admitirlo, pero hacen una linda pareja.  
  
Eriol: Es cierto, parece que han nacido para estar el uno con el otro...  
  
Nanako: Y lo mejor es que son dos personas muy amables y buenas.  
  
Tomoyo: Me alegra que Sakura por fin haya encontrado el amor, me siento muy feliz al ver esa gran sonrisa en su rostro y lo mejor de todo es que...  
  
Los demás: Qué...  
  
Tomoyo: ¡Qué puedo grabar todo en mi nueva cámara de video digital! *_*  
  
Los demás: º_º  
  
Y Tomoyo se queda grabando a Sakura y Shaoran juntos... bueno, eso la aleja de los problemas que tiene en el lado sentimental, pero... hay dos que...  
  
Tetsuo: Ay Tomoyo, de verdad que eres fantástica para esto de las cámaras de video, eres una chica muy talentosa... *_*  
  
Y en un rincón...  
  
Nanako: Sabes que Tomoyo también hace hermosos trajes de batalla para Sakura.  
  
Eriol: Claro que sí... esa es una de las especialidades de la Srta. Daidoji.  
  
Nanako: Por cierto... ¿Por qué no me dijiste ayer tu verdadera identidad?  
  
Eriol: Lo que pasa es que quise darte una sorpresa.  
  
Nanako: ¿sorpresa? ¿Es que acaso ya sabías que yo estudiaba con Sakura y que tengo poderes mágicos?  
  
Eriol: Claro que si, y también sé lo que sucedió con tu familia... lo lamento...  
  
Nanako: No tienes porque lamentarlo, es algo que no se pudo evitar, pero estoy segura que voy a rescatarlos... pero tú... ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Cómo te has visto involucrado en todo esto?  
  
Eriol: Te diré la verdad... tu tatarabuelo es el mago Clow ¿no?  
  
Nanako: Sí, pero... ¿cómo lo sabes?  
  
Eriol: Lo sé... porque yo soy la reencarnación del Mago Clow...  
  
Nanako: ¡Quuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Eriol: Pero no grites...  
  
Nanako: Un momento... eso quiere decir que tú eres mi tatarabuelo...  
  
Eriol: No... yo soy la reencarnación de tu tatarabuelo, mi familia no tiene nada que ver con los Kanayimas; a excepción de este lazo que no es sanguíneo...  
  
Nanako: Eso quiere decir que tú no eres mi tatarabuelo ni eres de mi familia...  
  
Eriol: Claro, yo solo tengo los poderes del Mago Clow y algunos de sus recuerdos y estoy aquí para ayudar a Sakura en todo lo que pueda.  
  
Nanako: No puedo creerlo... aunque yo también...  
  
Eriol: Tú...  
  
Nanako: Yo... he tenido sueños extraños últimamente...  
  
Eriol: ¿Sueños?  
  
Nanako: Sí, a veces sueño que estoy en una pradera... con un vestido como de princesa y de pronto veo la sombra de alguien, parece ser de un hombre... cada vez que la veo, siento una enorme felicidad, pero a la vez un vacío terrible... no entiendo y cuando voy a ver su rostro me despierto sin más ni más...  
  
Eriol parece sorprendido al escuchar el relato de Nanako...  
  
Eriol: Mira Nanako...  
  
En ese instante alguien interrumpe...  
  
Tetsuo: ¡Primita!  
  
Nanako: ¡Tetsuo!  
  
Tetsuo: Disculpa... ^_^Me llevo a mi prima un momento...  
  
Tetsuo se lleva a su prima a un costado...  
  
Nanako: ¡Qué te pasa Tetsuo! ¿Por qué me interrumpes cuando estoy conversando? No ves que das muestra de mala educación...  
  
Tetsuo: ¡Y que querías que haga! Estabas coqueteando desvergonzadamente con ese tipo recién llegado de Inglaterra.  
  
Nanako: ¡No seas malagradecido! Si no fuera por él, ahora estaríamos muertos.  
  
Tetsuo: Pero... Nanako, yo solo te digo que no te hagas ilusiones, recuerda que tu destino ya esta dicho y no hay vuelta que darle.  
  
Nanako: Tú también sabes que yo no estoy de acuerdo y que nunca lo estaré... ese acuerdo fue hecho en contra de mi voluntad y no lo voy a aceptar por que... porque yo... ¡Yo me voy a casar con quien yo decida no con quien me impongan!  
  
Tetsuo: Pero, Nanako, mis tíos no han hecho esto con la intención de molestarte, sabes que lo han hecho por tu bien, ellos quieren asegurar tu futuro y tu seguridad, eres muy importante para la familia.  
  
Nanako: Pero, ¡Por qué no hicieron lo mismo con Megumi! ¡Ella es más poderosa que yo! No es justo que ella si pueda estar con la persona que ella quiera y yo no.  
  
Tetsuo: Tú sabes perfectamente que eso no es así, porque tú eres cien millones de veces más poderosa que todos nosotros, solo eres superada por la cazadora de Cartas y por nadie más...  
  
Nanako (llorando): Lo sé... ¡Lo he sabido desde pequeña! Pero, no es justo... ¡No lo acepto! ¡No!  
  
Nanako corre y deja a Tetsuo...  
  
Tetsuo: ¡Nanako!  
  
Nanako sigue corriendo y todo esto es observado por Eriol... mientras tanto Tetsuo se encuentra con Tomoyo...  
  
Tomoyo: Tetsuo.  
  
Tetsuo (agitado): Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo: Tetsuo, ¿me pareció ver que Nanako salía corriendo?  
  
Tetsuo: Tienes toda la razón, creo que la moleste por un comentario que hice (bajando la cabeza)  
  
En ese instante Tomoyo lo mira fijamente y...  
  
Tomoyo: No te preocupes...  
  
Tetsuo (levantando la cabeza): Qué...  
  
Tomoyo: Yo sé que no lo hiciste con mala intención. Tú quieres mucho a Nanako y no harías nada para molestarla, lo único que quieres es su bienestar; no sé porque se ha molestado, pero estoy segura que se le pasará... tú solo compréndela...  
  
Tetsuo: Tomoyo... gracias, verás (sonrojado) yo quería decirte que...  
  
Tetsuo estaba a punto de preguntar por lo que le pasaba a Tomoyo, pero la campana suena...  
  
Tomoyo: Creo que es hora de irnos ¿no? ^_^  
  
Tetsuo: Sí º_º  
  
Y pasaron las horas y ya era hora de salida, pero los chicos estaban en distintas actividades y a veces tenían prácticas... por ejemplo, Tomoyo estaba (como siempre) en el coro; Sakura estaba en el equipo de Atletismo, Shaoran también y Tetsuo también... los únicos que no tenían equipo eran Nanako y el recién llegado Eriol, pero Nanako era muy buena en todos los deportes...  
  
Así que hoy el equipo de atletismo tiene prácticas, por lo tanto los únicos que se pueden ir juntos son... sí, ellos...  
  
Tomoyo: Hiragizawa, si quieres puedes venir a mi casa, para tomar el té ¿qué dices?  
  
Eriol: Lo siento. Es que hoy estoy muy ocupado, tengo los problemas de la mudanza y hasta que Nakuru y Spinel se acoplen, además me da pena dejar al pobre Spinel solo en casa...  
  
Nanako: ¿Nakuru? ¿Spinel?  
  
Tomoyo: Ellos son los guardianes de Eriol...  
  
Nanako: ¿Tus guardianes?  
  
Eriol: Sí, así como Sakura tiene a Kerberos y a Yue; yo tengo a Rubí Moon y a Spinel Sun...  
  
Nanako: Eso quiere decir que tienes un guardián con aspecto humano y otro con aspecto de bestia...  
  
Eriol: Exacto.  
  
Tomoyo: Ellos son Nakuru y Spinel, Nakuru tiene la misma edad que Touya y el joven Yukito y Spinel es muy parecido a Kero; ya los conocerás...  
  
Nanako: Si, Nakuru tiene la misma edad que Yukito... ¿Es que acaso esta en la Universidad?  
  
Eriol: Y a que no te imaginas en que salón esta ^_^  
  
Nanako (pensando): Pobre de Megumi... º_º  
  
Tomoyo: Un momento, dices que están en mudanza... ¿Dónde vives? Que yo recuerde tu casa fue demolida para construir el parque de diversiones...  
  
Eriol: Sí, pero compre otra, esta en...  
  
Se oye un grito...  
  
Nanako: ¡Tú vives al costado de mi casa!  
  
Tomoyo: Ah... que bueno... º_º  
  
Pobre Tomoyo, ya me esta dando pena... todo en contra de ella, que ira a hacer...  
  
Tomoyo: Bueno, yo me voy por aquí... que les vaya bien...  
  
La voz de Tomoyo se escucha un poco entrecortada, parece que le pasa algo (que pregunta para más tonta) y quiere llorar, por eso prefiere irse a su casa antes de que Nanako y Eriol la vean llorar...  
  
Pero alguien se da cuenta...  
  
Eriol va y la detiene...  
  
Eriol: ¿Te sucede algo?...  
  
Tomoyo: No te preocupes, no me sucede nada... nunca me sucede nada...  
  
Se va corriendo... y deja a Eriol...  
  
Eriol: º_º  
  
Nanako: º_º Tomoyo desaparece y los sorprendidos Nanako y Eriol se van a casa...  
  
Eriol (bajando la cabeza): No entiendo... ¿qué le sucede a Tomoyo? Es que acaso le hice algo...  
  
Nanako: Estas muy preocupado ¿no?  
  
Eriol: Claro, ella es una gran amiga y no es normal verla llorar, ella es una chica muy fuerte así que algo muy grave le ha de haber sucedido...  
  
Nanako baja la cabeza...  
  
Eriol: Tú también...  
  
Nanako: Te gusta ¿no?  
  
Eriol: ¿Qué?  
  
Nanako: ¡Ella te gusta!  
  
Y Nanako sale corriendo... pero esta vez Eriol tiene la opción de seguirla porque se dirigen a la misma dirección...  
  
Eriol (corriendo): ¡Nanako! ¡Espera!  
  
Pero Nanako no responde...  
  
Eriol: ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué te pones así?  
  
Nanako se para... pero no se voltea...  
  
Nanako: Solo te pido algo... déjame en paz y vete con tu querida Tomoyo...  
  
Nanako se va corriendo...  
  
¡Esto parece telenovela! Y como dicen en las antes mencionadas... "¿Qué pasará?"  
  
Eriol: Pero acaso no entiendes que tú... que tú me gustas...  
  
Mientras tanto en la casa... ¡Qué casa! En la mansión de Tomoyo...  
  
Sirvienta: Buenas tardes Srta. Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo: Buenas tardes...  
  
Tomoyo se va a su habitación... de pronto comienza a llover y ella se acerca a la ventana...  
  
Tomoyo: Por qué... por qué él se tenía que enamorar de ella... justo de ella.  
  
En la mente de Tomoyo se dibuja los rostros sonrientes de Nanako y Eriol...  
  
Tomoyo: Pero yo... yo lo amo... ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?  
  
Pero afuera...  
  
Sirvienta: Ha venido muy rara, señora...  
  
Sonomi: Y desde cuando está así...  
  
Sirvienta: Esta encerrada en su cuarto desde que llegó...  
  
Sonomi: Esto amerita medidas desesperadas... por favor, tráeme el teléfono...  
  
Sirvienta: Sí, Sra.  
  
Y en la casa de Nanako...  
  
Nanako: Ya llegue...  
  
Nanako: Vaya, no sé ni porque digo eso, si ni siquiera hay alguien aquí...  
  
Nanako se dirige a su habitación... en su habitación hay una foto de ella, Megumi y sus padres... Nanako al verla se pone a llorar y recuerda...  
  
(retroceso)  
  
Nanako (de pequeña): Y ahora las muñecas van a volar como papá lo hace ^_^  
  
De pronto alguien toca la puerta...  
  
Voz: ¿Nanako?  
  
Nanako: ¡Papá! ¡Ya abro!  
  
Nanako abre la puerta y se ve a un hombre muy alto, de ojos azules y pelo negro como el de Nanako...  
  
Nanako (corriendo hacía su papá): ¡Papi!  
  
Nanako le da un brazo a su papá y este la carga... su padre se llama... Neiyeng Kanayima...  
  
Neiyeng: Pequeña Nanako, vamos que tu primo Tetsuo ya llegó...  
  
Nanako (de pequeña): ¿Tetsuo? ¡No!  
  
Neiyeng: Nanako, ahora ¿Por qué estás molesta con tu primo?  
  
Nanako (de pequeña): No sabes, la vez pasada que vino, se llevo cuatro de mis juguetes más bonitos y quiero que me los devuelva... es un malagradecido...  
  
Neiyeng: No hables así de tu primo, además no viene solo, viene con otro niño de la edad de ustedes; ¿no quieres conocerlo?  
  
Nanako lo piensa...  
  
Nanako (de pequeña): Ummmm... esta bien, cualquier persona es mejor que Tetsuo...  
  
Neiyeng: Nanako...  
  
Nanako(de pequeña): Esta bien, mi primo no es malo...  
  
Neiyeng: Vamos, de seguro que te agradara, además vamos rápido por que mamá nos espera y sabemos como se pone mamá cuando se molesta... ¿no?  
  
Nanako (de pequeña): Sí, se pone como un ogro a punto de comer su presa...  
  
Neiyeng: No... te lo he dicho un millón de veces... tu madre no es un ogro... solo llega a la categoría de furia extrema...  
  
Las voces se apagan y aparece una nueva escena... a Nanako le presentan a alguien...  
  
Madre de Nanako: Nanako, él es Hirashi Notomi...  
  
Nanako le da la mano y con una sonrisa...  
  
Nanako (de pequeña): Mucho gusto Hirashi... ^_^  
  
Tetsuo (de pequeño): ¡Uyyyy! ¡Nanako ya tiene novio! ¡Nanako ya tiene novio!  
  
El susodicho Hirashi era un niño, muy guapo, alto, ojos marrones y pelo negro; Nanako se sonroja a raíz de los comentarios de Tetsuo y solo atina a contestar...  
  
Nanako (de pequeña): ¡Eres un tonto Tetsuo!  
  
Y pasaron los años y ahora Nanako tenía doce... estaba en su escritorio haciendo una tarea cuando...  
  
(tocan la puerta)  
  
Nanako (de doce): Adelante...  
  
Voz: Nanako, ¿puedes venir un momento?  
  
Ella era la madre de Nanako, su nombre es Shian Li, sí, ya saben el porque del apellido... bueno, ella es todo lo contrario a su padre, es muy estricta y apegada a las reglas, pero quiere mucho a sus dos hijas... "princesas" como ella las llama...  
  
Shian: Nanako...  
  
Nanako (de doce): Sí... ya voy.  
  
De pronto los 4 integrantes de la familia están reunidos...  
  
Neiyeng: Nanako, yo quería hablar contigo, como jefe de familia... veras, tú sabes que dentro de ti se esconden maravillosos poderes...  
  
Shian: Estabas predestinada para encontrar la partitura de mi bisabuelo "Li Clow" y adquirir sus poderes...  
  
Nanako (de doce): No... eso fue solo casualidad.  
  
Megumi: Tú crees que es casualidad, pero en la magia no existen las casualidades, existe lo predeterminado, y eso es lo que paso en tu caso.  
  
Neiyeng: Te juro que algún día te diré el porque de esto, pero por favor...  
  
Shian: Hija, por favor, es por tu propio bien...  
  
Nanako(de doce): ¿Mi bien? ¡Qué bien me podría hacer casarme con una persona a la que yo no quiero!  
  
Megumi: Por favor Nanako, trata de comprender...  
  
Nanako (de doce): ¡Tú dices eso porque no estas en mis zapatos, pero si te estuvieran haciendo eso a ti! ¿No harías lo mismo?  
  
Shian: ¡Nanako! ¡No le hables así a tu hermana! Que no te das cuenta que si tú mueres, toda esperanza se acaba... Hirashi es de una familia muy poderosa y tiene mucha magia, será capaz de protegerte si nos sucede algo...  
  
Nanako(de doce): ¿Sí les sucede algo? ¿A qué se refieren?  
  
Neiyeng: Nanako, mi pequeña princesa, no quiero mentirte... ayer puede ver algo en el oráculo...  
  
Nanako(de doce): ¡En el Oráculo del Futuro!  
  
Shian: La predicción dice... cuando la elegida se encuentre con el mal, tú y tu familia serán victimas... sólo ella será capaz de encontrar solución a este problema, ha de mantenerse viva a toda costa, para que el ser supremo sea capaz de vencer al mal...  
  
Megumi: El ser supremo es la cazadora de cartas... el mal, es representado por ese misterioso ente maligno; y la elegida...  
  
Nanako (de doce): Soy yo...  
  
Nanako: Así, acepte mi destino y acepte el compromiso con Hirashi y luego de cuatro años... era la hora de hacer nuestro compromiso formal, recuerdo que...  
  
(escena nueva)  
  
Se ve a Nanako con un vestido muy bonito, en la puerta de su "casa" (porque eso no era casa, era castillo) cuando un auto negro se detiene... las puertas se abren y sale un joven muy apuesto, Hirashi ya no era un niño, era todo un... ¡Apuesto joven! (pero no supera a Eriol ¬_¬) al ver a Nanako, Hirashi le sonríe, se acerca a ella ofreciéndole su mano en señal de saludo y cuando sus dos manos se toman...  
  
Hirashi: ^_^  
  
Nanako: ¿Qué?  
  
(fin de retroceso)  
  
Nanako: Y todo comenzó...  
  
Nanako mira la lluvia a través de la ventana, sin darse cuenta que detrás de la puerta, alguien la espía...  
  
Tetsuo: Nanako...  
  
Y en la casa de Tomoyo...  
  
(tocan la puerta)  
  
Tomoyo: Lo siento, hoy no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie...  
  
Voz: Ni siquiera conmigo...  
  
Tomoyo: ¿Sakura?  
  
Tomoyo abre la puerta y recibe a Sakura...  
  
Tomoyo: Hoy no tenías práctica...  
  
Sakura: Sí, pero ya termino.  
  
Tomoyo: ¿Ya termino?  
  
Tomoyo mira un reloj de pared y se da cuenta que ya son las seis...  
  
Tomoyo: ¿Por qué viniste?  
  
Sakura: Es que te note rara en la escuela y... me preocupe.  
  
Tomoyo: De verdad...  
  
Sakura: Y también gracias a la ayudita de alguien ^_*  
  
Tomoyo: ¿?  
  
Tomoyo saca la cabeza y ve a su madre espiando...  
  
Tomoyo: ^_^ Después le daré las gracias.  
  
Las dos chicas comienzan a hablar...  
  
Sakura: Pues bien, he venida para saber la razón de tus angustias...  
  
Tomoyo: Antes de todo... ¿Cómo te aviso mi mamá?  
  
Sakura: Pues verás...  
  
(escena de retroceso)  
  
Sakura: Adiós Tetsuo... ^_^  
  
Shaoran: Sí... Adiós... ¬_¬  
  
De pronto suena el teléfono de Sakura...  
  
Sakura: Alo... Hola Señora... ¡Qué!... Esta bien, voy de inmediato...  
  
Shaoran: ¿Quién era?  
  
Sakura: Era la mamá de Tomoyo.  
  
Shaoran: ¡La mamá de Daidoji! Para qué te llama...  
  
Sakura: Al parecer algo le ha pasado a Tomoyo y tengo que ir a su casa.  
  
Shaoran: Te acompaño.  
  
Sakura: ¡No! Es que no puedes, tengo un encargo urgente para ti... por favor *_*  
  
Shaoran no podía resistir esa mirada de su querida Sakura y estaba dispuesto hasta a tirarse al lago del parque por ella...  
  
Shaoran (enrojecido): Esta bien...  
  
Sakura de pronto le lanza unas llaves y Shaoran las atrapa...  
  
Shaoran: ¿Qué es esto?  
  
Sakura: Son las llaves de mi casa.  
  
Shaoran: ¿De tu casa?  
  
Sakura: Veras, son las 5:30 y el pobre Kero no ha podido almorzar por eso te pido que...  
  
Shaoran: ¡Quieres que vaya a hacerle el almuerzo al muñeco!  
  
Sakura: Por favor... ^_^  
  
Shaoran: Esta bien... pero ni tu hermano ni tu papá están ¿no?  
  
Sakura: No, mi papá tiene clases hasta tarde al igual que mi hermano y yo era la encargada del almuerzo... esta rutina se está volviendo muy pesada... por eso te lo pido, yo confío en ti Shaoran... Sí ^_*  
  
Shaoran: Ya, pero ve con Tomoyo... yo me encargo del muñeco... ¬_¬  
  
(fin de retroceso)  
  
Sakura: Y eso fue lo que paso...  
  
Tomoyo: Pobre del joven Li... definitivamente esta enamorado de ti.  
  
Sakura: Sí, Shaoran es un joven muy bueno. ^_^  
  
Tomoyo: Lastima que algunas no tenemos la misma suerte...  
  
Sakura: Es por eso que estas triste.  
  
Tomoyo: Es que... la persona que yo quiero... creo que no me corresponde.  
  
Sakura: Hablas de Eriol...  
  
Tomoyo: ¡Cómo lo sabes!  
  
Sakura: Seré una despistada, pero no tanto, note tu alegría al saber que había recibido cartas de Eriol y allí me di cuenta.  
  
Tomoyo: Vaya, creo que te subestimaba, verás lo que paso hoy fue...  
  
Tomoyo le contó a Sakura todo lo que le había sucedido y al final...  
  
Sakura: Vaya, ya veo, pero estas convencida de que lo amas.  
  
Tomoyo: Creo que lo quiero, pero no sé que hacer, aprecio a Nanako y si ella esta enamorada de Eriol y él le corresponde...  
  
Sakura: Aquí interviene tu decisión, depende de ti, o luchas por él... o, dejas que el amor entre Nanako y Eriol se haga realidad... además ten presente que no solo tú estás sufriendo... Nanako sabe que te gusta Eriol, debes imaginar como se siente al darse cuenta que le gusta el mismo chico que a ti. Nanako te considera mucho, ella también debe estar mal.  
  
Tomoyo: Lo único que no sé, es... ¿dónde Nanako conoció a Eriol? Tiene que haber sido en el lapso entre el ataque de ese espíritu del bosque y hoy en la mañana, no creo que me haya engañado... porque cuando yo se lo conté en la tarde del domingo; ella parecía no conocerlo.  
  
Sakura: Algo ha de haber pasado... aunque, Shaoran me contó algo esa noche... él me dijo que cuando habían rescatado a Tetsuo, él dijo: "Ese tipo, se lleva a Nanako"; tú crees que podría ser...  
  
Tomoyo: Y si se estaba refiriendo al espíritu maligno del bosque... pero, un momento; recuerda que el espíritu del Bosque dijo que un joven los había ayudado y ese si puede ser...  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo: ¡Eriol!  
  
Tomoyo: Pero, Nanako no sabía que era Eriol, porque nunca lo había visto; además recuerdo que cuando Eriol se acerco a su carpeta Nanako le dijo algo de: "Conque tu nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa" o algo parecido...  
  
Sakura: Ahora veo que Nanako debe estar aún más confundida... ¡Qué enredo! Esto es típico de Eriol @_@  
  
Mientras tanto en el parque Pingüino...  
  
Shaoran caminaba con unas bolsas... a parecer regresaba de comprar todo para el almuerzo... cuando se encuentra con una insospechada sorpresa...  
  
Shaoran: Vaya, no sé ni porque acepté hacer esto... ese muñeco es un malagradecido, encima que yo voy a hacer la comida; Me manda a comprar al mercado y encima con mi dinero... no sé que voy a hacer si me casó con Sakura y tengo que llevar a este muñeco a vivir conmigo.  
  
Entonces Shaoran ve a alguien sentado en plena lluvia ¡Y sin paraguas!  
  
Shaoran: Ese no es Hiragizawa.  
  
Shaoran: ¡Hiragizawa!  
  
Eriol voltea a ver y después de un momento los dos jóvenes se ven conversando debajo de la lluvia...  
  
Shaoran: ¿Qué te pasa? Porqué estas sentado debajo de la lluvia...  
  
Eriol: Li... ¿tú sabes como hacer para que una persona que quieres te perdone?  
  
Shaoran (pensando): Se estará refiriendo a Daidoji, es cierto, hoy la vi muy rara...  
  
Shaoran: Bueno... más o menos de que se trata este problema...  
  
Eriol le contó todo a Shaoran... de lo que pasó el domingo, de lo que pasó hoy, de lo mucho que le gustaba Nanako, de lo extraño (para él) de la respuesta de Nanako... y Shaoran lo único que pudo decir es...  
  
Shaoran: Guau... esto si que es un problema...  
  
Eriol: Tú sabes mucho de estos asuntos... dime algo por favor...  
  
Shaoran: Un momento, yo tengo novia, pero eso no significa que sepa mucho de esto; además, recuerda que tú me ayudaste para que le dijera todo a Sakura hace 6 años.  
  
Eriol (mirando al cielo): Es cierto, creo que en esa época, las cosas eran más fáciles...  
  
Shaoran (pensando): Esta insinuando que era fácil en esa época decirle a Sakura lo que siento por ella... por si no lo sabe me tarde 5 meses aproximadamente en decírselo y si no era por él... No se lo decía nunca; bueno, pues le voy a devolver el favor.  
  
Shaoran: Lo único que te puedo decir es que... le digas todo lo que sientes a Nanako y trata de aclarar las cosas con Tomoyo, ella es una chica muy buena: Yo sé que entenderá.  
  
Eriol: º_º  
  
Pero de pronto en las dos casas... y un parque, algo interrumpe este momento de reflexión...  
  
En casa de Nanako...  
  
Nanako: Esto es...  
  
En casa de Tomoyo...  
  
Sakura: Es la presencia...  
  
En el parque pingüino...  
  
Shaoran y Eriol: Es un espíritu...  
  
Y de pronto de las sombras del parque aparece...  
  
Tetsuo: Es la presencia de un espíritu maligno.  
  
Shaoran y Eriol: ¿Tetsuo?  
  
Tetsuo: Vine aquí para arreglar ciertos asuntos... (mirada penetrante a Eriol) pero me di con la sorpresa de que un espíritu estaba por aquí...  
  
Mientras tanto en la casa de Tomoyo...  
  
Sakura: Tengo que ir para allá...  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura, espera, antes de irnos...  
  
Sakura: Antes de irnos ¿qué? ¬_¬  
  
Tomoyo: Es que hace mucho tiempo no te pruebas ninguno de mis diseños... *_*  
  
Sakura (en voz baja): No que estaba deprimida...  
  
En ese instante suena el teléfono de Sakura...  
  
Sakura: Aló... ¡Kero!  
  
Kero (por el teléfono): Sakura, he sentido la presencia de un espíritu maligno, está cerca del parque pingüino; tienes que ir para allá...  
  
Sakura: No te preocupes, yo voy para allá con Tomoyo.  
  
Kero (por el teléfono): Entonces te daré el alcance allá...  
  
Sakura: Perfecto, nos vemos...  
  
Sakura: Bueno...  
  
Tomoyo: ¡Apresúrate! Que mi closet esta lleno de diseños que quiero que te pruebes... *_*  
  
Mientras tanto en casa de Nanako...  
  
Nanako estaba tomando su flauta y a punto de irse... cuando...  
  
(el teléfono suena)  
  
Nanako: ¿Aló?... Megumi... si yo lo sentí... en el parque pingüino... No sé dónde esta, creo que todavía no llega de las prácticas... si, yo voy para allá... nos vemos entonces...  
  
Mientras tanto, los tres chicos estaban tratando de ubicar al espíritu...  
  
Shaoran: Su presencia es muy fuerte...  
  
Eriol: Es cierto, esta por aquí... pero no lo veo en ninguna parte...  
  
De pronto Tetsuo con una mirada nunca antes vista... ¡Mirada seria!, cierra sus ojos y se concentra... De pronto en esa oscuridad, él ve algo... algo se mueve, pero es tan rápido que pasa casi desapercibido... en un instante no sé da cuenta y cae por el ataque de algo desconocido...  
  
Eriol: ¡Tetsuo!  
  
Shaoran recibe a Tetsuo, parece que alguien lo golpeo en el estomago... pero ¿quién?  
  
Tetsuo (balbuceando): Ten cuidado... es un espíritu muy poderoso, se mueve muy rápido y no sé de lo que sea capaz...  
  
Bien, ya sabemos algo, el espíritu no es invisible, pero se mueve extraordinariamente rápido... ¿Qué será?  
  
Shaoran: Sólo hay una manera de detener a ese espíritu...  
  
Eriol: Es cierto...  
  
Shaoran y Eriol: La carta Tiempo...  
  
Eriol: Pero Sakura, no esta... quien va a ayudarnos a usar esa carta...  
  
De pronto una voz se oye...  
  
Voz: Yo, por supuesto...  
  
Eriol: Esa voz es de...  
  
Era Nanako, junto a Megumi y Yue...  
  
Shaoran: ¿Tú? ¿Cómo? No tienes ninguna carta y no eres la dueña de las cartas Sakura...  
  
Nanako: Es cierto, pero está flauta tiene concentrada dentro de ella todos los poderes de las Cartas Clow, incluido el Tiempo y...  
  
De pronto Nanako se pone en acción...  
  
Nanako: ¡Invoco al poder del Escudo!  
  
Un escudo se forma y protege a Megumi y Yue de ser atacados por ese extraño espíritu...  
  
Megumi: Por su forma de moverse, supongo que es un espíritu animal...  
  
Yue: ¿Un espíritu animal?  
  
Megumi: Son espíritus que tienen forma de animales y protegen al reino animal...  
  
Nanako: Pero con mis poderes no será suficiente, si bien tengo los poderes de Tiempo, no son tan efectivos como la carta misma, necesitamos de Sakura para que nos ayude...  
  
Y una voz otra vez interrumpe...  
  
Voz: y justo a tiempo, llegó la persona a quien esperábamos...  
  
Shaoran: Eres tú, Daidoji...  
  
Eriol: ¿Daidoji? ^^_^^  
  
Voz 2: ¡Y yo también estoy aquí!  
  
Shaoran: ¿Por qué traen a muñecos que son inútiles aquí? ¬_¬  
  
Kerberos: Verás lo inútil que soy, cuando termines más quemado que los pasteles de la chiquilla... ¬_¬  
  
Y hace su aparición nuestra Card Captor, vestida, bueno con el estilo inconfundible de Tomoyo...  
  
Sakura (sonrojada): Sentí la presencia de un espíritu maligno cuando estaba en la casa de Tomoyo...  
  
Y Tomoyo saca su cámara de video para grabar todo...  
  
Nanako: Sakura, te recomiendo que uses la carta del "Escudo" para protegernos del ataque de este espíritu...  
  
¡Aclaro! Nanako ya esta usando el poder del Escudo para proteger a Megumi, Tetsuo y Yue que están cerca de ella...  
  
Sakura: Bien... ¡Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella!  
  
Sakura: ¡Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura!  
  
Sakura: ¡Quién acepto la misión contigo!  
  
Sakura: ¡Libérate!  
  
Sakura: ¡Escudo!  
  
La carta Escuda protege a Sakura, Tomoyo, Shaoran, Kero y Eriol... pero Eriol...  
  
Eriol: Sakura, por favor... déjame salir del Escudo.  
  
Sakura: ¡Por qué!  
  
Eriol: Debo salir... verás. La única manera de que derroten a ese espíritu es usando la carta "Tiempo", pero eso requiere mucho desgaste; por eso, yo saldré como carnada, ese espíritu me atacará y justo en ese instante detengan el tiempo, luego que Nanako atrape a ese espíritu...  
  
Shaoran: Pero eso es muy peligroso, si Sakura no detiene el tiempo en el momento indicado ese espíritu te puede herir gravemente.  
  
Eriol: No me importa, es la única manera de hacerlo...  
  
Mientras tanto Tomoyo miraba fijamente a Eriol...  
  
Luego Eriol sale del Escudo... ese espíritu lo va a atacar, pero...  
  
Nanako: ¡Eriol!  
  
Nanako sale de su escudo y va hacía Eriol...  
  
Nanako: ¡Cuidado!  
  
Eriol: No... ¡No vengas!  
  
De pronto ese espíritu se desvía, ahora atacará a Nanako... sin embargo al ver esto, Eriol va hacía Nanako y la protege, él recibe el ataque por supuesto...  
  
Nanako (llorando): ¡Eriol!  
  
Shaoran: ¡Ahora Sakura!  
  
Sakura: ¡Tiempo!  
  
El tiempo se detiene, este espíritu tenía forma de un Guepardo, por lo que era muy rápido; pero ahora eso no importa ya que Nanako va a actuar... ella comienza a tocar la melodía y luego...  
  
Nanako: ¡Pergamino espiritual! ¡Atrapa!  
  
El espíritu maligno ha sido atrapado y Sakura cae...  
  
Shaoran: ¡Sakura!  
  
Kero y Yue también se acercan...  
  
Kerberos: ¡Sakura estás bien!  
  
Yue: Sakura...  
  
Megumi: No se preocupen, solo está cansada, necesita descansar...  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura...  
  
Pero en otro lugar...  
  
Nanako: ¡Eriol!  
  
Eriol (balbuceando): Nanako...  
  
Nanako: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?  
  
Eriol: Por qué saliste tú del escudo...  
  
Nanako (sonrojada): Bueno... yo... yo solo... yo, no quería que te hicieran daño...  
  
Eriol: ^_^  
  
Nanako (sonrojada): ¡No hagas eso!  
  
Eriol: Que no te das cuenta que te quiero mucho... ^_^  
  
Nanako (muy sonrojada): Qué...  
  
Mientras tanto todo esto era observado por Tomoyo... y Tetsuo...  
  
Tetsuo: Ese Eriol Hiragizawa...  
  
Luego de unos minutos...  
  
Yukito: Estas seguro que ya estás bien...  
  
Eriol: Sí, esto no fue nada... ^_^  
  
Kero: ¿Y tú Sakura?  
  
Sakura: Pues, yo ya me repuse, pero tengo mucho sueño (bosteza)  
  
Shaoran: Creo que es mejor que vayas a casa...  
  
Sakura: Por cierto Shaoran, ¿Qué es lo que traes en esa bolsa?  
  
Shaoran: ¿Yo?  
  
Shaoran mira la bolsa... ¡La comida de Kero!  
  
Sakura: Eso es...  
  
Shaoran: Te juro que no es lo que piensas... ^_^`  
  
Sakura: ¬_¬ Kero, ¿Shaoran hizo la comida?  
  
Kero: ¿La comida?... ¡Es cierto! ¡Este mocoso descarado se fue a traer todo para la cena y no regresó!  
  
Sakura: ¡Shaoran!  
  
Shaoran: Lo que pasa es que sentí la presencia del espíritu... no te enojes... ^_^``  
  
Sakura: ¡Shaoran! ^^_^^` \ _ /  
  
Kero: ¡Mocoso!  
  
Los dos comienzan a perseguir a Shaoran por todo el parque...  
  
Megumi y Yukito: º_º Jóvenes...  
  
Mientras tanto...  
  
Tomoyo: Eriol...  
  
Eriol: Sí... ^^_^^  
  
Tomoyo: ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento, por favor?  
  
Eriol: Claro...  
  
Nanako y Tetsuo los dejaron a solas... ellos estaban más adelante y seguían caminando, claro que se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero no querían intervenir... los dos estaban muy confundidos...  
  
Mientras tanto estos dos...  
  
Eriol: Pues...  
  
Tomoyo: Verás... yo sé que... yo sé que a ti te gusta Nanako... pero, no me sentiría tranquila sin antes decírtelo...  
  
Eriol: Bueno...  
  
Tomoyo (muy sonrojada): Verás... yo quería decirte... que... tú me gustas, me gustaste desde la primera vez que llegaste a Tomoeda, pero nunca me atreví a decírtelo...  
  
Eriol: Pues... sabes que yo no puedo corresponderte; Pero igual, yo no quisiera perder tu amistad... eres una de mis mejores amigas y creo que es también el deseo de Nanako; yo solo te pido que... que no te molestes con Nanako por esto...  
  
Tomoyo: Claro que no, Nanako ha llegado a ser una de mis mejores amigas; jamás me molestaría con ella por algo como esto...  
  
Eriol: Bien, pues creo que todo este malentendido ya se soluciono... ¿no?  
  
Tomoyo: Sí, solo quería preguntarte una cosa... ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de ella?  
  
Eriol (sonrojado): Bueno... creo que fue... "Amor a primera vista"  
  
Tomoyo (con la cabeza abajo): Ya veo... bueno, me tengo que ir, es muy tarde mi madre se va a preocupar... adiós.  
  
Eriol: Espera...  
  
Tomoyo se va corriendo... parece que esta llorando, ella solo corre sin rumbo, cuando se choca con alguien... (PD: Aún llovía)  
  
Tomoyo: Lo siento...  
  
Voz: Tomoyo...  
  
Tomoyo: ¿Tetsuo?  
  
Tetsuo: ¿Qué haces corriendo en plena lluvia?  
  
¡Aclaro! Tetsuo tiene un paraguas... parece que ya había regresado a su casa... pero ¿salió de nuevo? Qué casualidad ¬_¬  
  
Tomoyo: ¡Tetsuo!  
  
Tomoyo abraza a Tetsuo con gran fuerza y él le corresponde...  
  
Tetsuo: Sabes que nunca te voy a dejar...  
  
Y se ve a los dos abrazados en plena lluvia... mientras tanto en casa de los "Kanayimas", específicamente en la habitación de Nanako, ella otra vez miraba la lluvia caer a través de su ventana, cuando...  
  
(tocan la puerta)  
  
Megumi (desde fuera de la habitación): ¿Nanako? Baja, que ya esta lista la cena...  
  
Nanako: Sí, ya voy... espero que Tetsuo haya encontrado a Tomoyo, salió como loco ni bien llegamos a casa...  
  
Nanako se para y ya va a salir de la habitación cuando...  
  
Nanako: ¿Qué?  
  
De pronto algo ha entrado a su habitación... es un papel resplandeciente y llega a manos de Nanako...  
  
Nanako: ¿Qué es esto?  
  
El papel deja de brillar y parece que algo esta escrito en él y dice:  
  
Do you want to be my girlfriend?  
  
Nanako: Esto está en Inglés y dice...  
  
De pronto una voz...  
  
Voz: Dice... ¿Quieres ser mi enamorada?  
  
Nanako: ¿Eriol?  
  
Pero no hay nadie en la habitación... Nanako mira por la ventana y sí, es él... ¡Es Eriol! Él la mira desde afuera, con unos ojos que... ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
Nanako: Eriol... J  
  
Nanako: ¡Despierta de tu sueño milenario! ¡Flauta mágica que encierras los poderes universales! ¡Libérate!  
  
Nanako: ¡A través!  
  
Nanako atraviesa la ventana...  
  
Nanako: ¡Vuelo!  
  
Y a Nanako le crecen las mismas alas blancas... ella baja lentamente hasta donde esta Eriol  
  
¡Aclaro! Eriol no tiene paraguas... ¡Pobrecito!  
  
Eriol levanta sus brazos como para recibirla y ella le corresponde...  
  
Eriol (sonrojado): Y... ¿Qué dices?  
  
Nanako: ¡Acepto! ^_^  
  
En nuestro próximo capítulo...  
  
En la escuela Shaoran se vuelve muy popular con las chicas... esto despierta los celos de Sakura, y eso se transforma en "PROBLEMAS", además veremos a los demás acompañantes de Eriol, es decir a Spinel y Nakuru (Pobre Touya), chicos enamorados, monstruos alucinantes y una golpiza monumental... todo esto y mucho más en nuestro próximo capítulo...  
  
"Los celos de Sakura" 


	6. Capítulo 6

Los Celos de Sakura  
(Cáp. 6)  
  
En el capítulo anterior, Eriol le confesó su amor a Nanako y al parecer Tetsuo lo hizo con Tomoyo; pero ya habían pasado dos semanas de este suceso; y ya en la noche del lunes...  
  
Nanako: ¡Ten cuidado Sakura!  
  
Sakura: ¡Salto!  
  
El equipo estaba siendo atacado por un monstruo hecho de piedras gigantescas... este atacaba... ¡Sí! Con piedras...  
  
Nanako: Oh oh...  
  
Sakura había esquivado el ataque, pero ahora este iba directo a Nanako...  
  
Tetsuo: ¡Nanako!  
  
Eriol: ¡Nanako!  
  
Eriol sacó su báculo, pronto el símbolo de la luz y la oscuridad se dejo ver y Eriol...  
  
Eriol: Por favor... detén esa roca...  
  
La roca se detiene, pero Eriol esta haciendo un gran esfuerzo y ya no podrá resistir más...  
  
Tetsuo: No te preocupes...  
  
Tetsuo saca su arco y sus flechas de oro...  
  
Tetsuo: ¡Aquí voy!  
  
Tetsuo da en el blanco...  
  
Nanako: Uff... U_U  
  
Shaoran: Y ahora ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?  
  
Megumi: Por ahora hay que rescatar a los demás...  
  
En un rincón dentro de unos aros de piedra estaban atrapados: Tomoyo, Yue, Kerberos, Spinel y Rubí Moon...  
  
Shaoran: Tengo una idea...  
  
Sakura: Cuál es...  
  
Shaoran: Tetsuo, Eriol y la Srta. Megumi se encargarán de rescatar a los demás y Sakura, Nanako y yo, nos encargaremos del monstruo...  
  
Nanako: Pero, ¿Cómo?  
  
Shaoran: ¿No sabes el punto débil de la roca?  
  
Sakura: ¡Es cierto! ¡El Agua!  
  
Shaoran: Exacto...  
  
Megumi: Pues si vamos a hacer algo, hagámoslo ya...  
  
Todos fueron a cumplir sus misiones, mientras que Sakura, Nanako y Shaoran se preparaban...  
  
Shaoran: ¿Listas?  
  
Sakura: ¡Sí!  
  
Nanako: ¡Ya!  
  
Shaoran: ¡Dragón de Agua! ¡Ve!  
  
Nanako: ¡Invoco al poder del Agua!  
  
Sakura: ¡Agua!  
  
Y vaya que esto es impresionante, tres grandes poderes de agua se van contra el monstruo de roca y lo derrotan... de pronto la imagen se distorsiona, se ve un televisor, es el cuarto de Tomoyo... y esto es ¡Un video!  
  
Sakura: ¿Cómo pudiste grabarlo si estabas atrapada por ese monstruo? ^_^`  
  
Tomoyo: Lo que pasa es que como eso iba pasando varias veces, traje una nueva invención de mi madre... ¡Una cámara a control remoto!  
  
Shaoran: ¡Qué! -_-  
  
Tomoyo: Con esto no me voy a perder ninguna de las peleas de mi querida amiga Sakura... *_* Me siento tan feliz... *_*  
  
Sakura y Shaoran: -_-`  
  
Tetsuo: No cabe duda que tienes un gran talento para esto, querida Tomoyo...  
  
Nanako: Bueno...  
  
Eriol: Definitivamente estoy de acuerdo con Tetsuo... ^_^  
  
Nanako: ¡Decías algo Eriol! \ _ /`  
  
Eriol: No Nanako... ^_^`  
  
Tomoyo y Tetsuo: ^_^  
  
Kero: Lo único malo de ese video es que mi hermosa figura original se ve muy mal... es que ese no fue mi día de suerte...  
  
Shaoran y Tetsuo: Yo creo que ninguno es su día de suerte... ¬_¬ Muñeco... ¬_¬`  
  
Kero: ¡Qué dijeron par de mocosos insolentes! \ _ /`  
  
Shaoran: Creo que fuimos muy claros...  
  
Tetsuo: Es cierto, nosotros dijimos...  
  
Shaoran y Tetsuo: Mu...  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo: ¡Basta!  
  
Tomoyo: Por favor, deja a Kero en paz, Tetsuo...  
  
Tetsuo: Esta bien... (  
  
Sakura: Me sorprende mucho de ti... Shaoran.  
  
Shaoran: ¡Qué! º_º  
  
Sakura: No me parece justo que molesten a Kero sin justificación alguna... U_U  
  
Shaoran y Tetsuo: Pero... Sakura... T_T  
  
Spinel (en voz baja): Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con los chicos... a veces Kerberos puede ser tan molesto...  
  
Eriol: Vamos, no digas eso, yo sé que en el fondo lo quieres mucho ¿no? ^_^  
  
Spinel (sonrojado): ¡Qué dices Eriol! ¡Nadie puede quererlo con esa actitud!  
  
Todos se dan cuenta...  
  
Sakura: Spinel... ¿Querías decir algo?  
  
Spinel: No...  
  
Kero se acerca...  
  
Kero (jalando a Spinel): Vamos... ¡Eres tan serio que aburres!  
  
Spinel: ...  
  
Kero: Sencillamente eres un aburrido...  
  
Sakura: ¡Kero!  
  
Spinel: Seré todo lo que quieras... pero... ¡Yo no soy un aburrido! \ _ /  
  
Nanako: ¡Spinel!  
  
Eriol: Oh ou...  
  
Kero: ¡Aburrido... aburrido... aburrido...!  
  
Spinel: ¡Eres un tonto... tonto... tonto y encima eres muy malo en los videojuegos!  
  
Kero: ¡Quuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
(Efecto de espejo roto en la cara de Kero)  
  
Kero: Puedo soportar... los gritos destemplados de Sakura...  
  
Sakura: ¡Qué!  
  
Kero: Puedo soportar los insultos de esos mocosos...  
  
Shaoran y Tetsuo: No nos provoques...  
  
Kero: ¡Pero no que no soporto es que me digan que yo soy malo en los videojuegos! ¡Eso nunca te lo voy a perdonar!  
  
Spinel: ¡Pues así es! ¡Yo soy mejor que tú en todos los videojuegos existentes!  
  
Kero: ¿Quieres probarlo?  
  
Spinel: ¡Cuándo quieras!  
  
Los dos vuelan a máxima velocidad hacía la TV del cuarto de Sakura y ponen todos los videojuegos... y comienzan a Jugar...  
  
Todos: º_º`  
  
Tetsuo: Por cierto, ya escucharon lo del concurso de Reina de las Flores... ¿Alguna de ustedes va a competir?  
  
Tomoyo: Pues... yo no soy muy buena para eso de los concursos de belleza... prefiero el canto.  
  
Nanako: Nunca he concursado; Pero... no sé, creo que me avergüenza... aunque sería una buena idea... ¿y tú Sakura?  
  
Sakura: Pues... yo nunca he probado eso de los concursos de belleza...  
  
Tomoyo: Estoy segura que si tú participas... ¡Ganarás sin ningún problema! ¡Y yo estaré allí para grabarte! *_*  
  
Sakura: Tal vez sea buena idea...  
  
Tetsuo: La competición es de belleza en traje normal... de noche y... de baño... ^_^``  
  
Eriol: ¡Traje de baño! ¡No señor, Nanako no participa!  
  
Nanako: ¿Qué tienen de malo los trajes de baño?  
  
Eriol: ¡No participas y punto!  
  
Nanako: Pues... ¡Ahora con más ganas voy a participar!  
  
Eriol: ¡No!  
  
Nanako: ¡Por qué!  
  
(silencio sepulcral)  
  
Kero: ¡No! (  
  
Spinel: ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Te gané de nuevo! ^_^  
  
Todos: ¬_¬  
  
Shaoran: Yo también quiero decir algo...  
  
Sakura: Sí... ^_^  
  
Shaoran: Yo quiero decir... que... yo... yo... ¡Yo no voy a permitir que ninguno de esos pervertidos de la escuela te vea en traje de baño!  
  
Sakura: ¡Quuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Mientras tanto, en un rincón...  
  
Tomoyo: ¡Por qué tuviste que decir lo de los trajes de baño!  
  
Tetsuo: Es que no me aguante...  
  
Tetsuo (pensando): Es que lo que pasa es que, que... ¡Yo quiero ver a mi hermosa Tomoyo en traje de baño y así poder apreciar su belleza y tomarle muchas fotos! *_*  
  
Tomoyo: Oh... no ya comenzaste a quedarte callado...  
  
Mientras tanto los demás discutían...  
  
Y así se pasó el día... las peleas poco a poco se olvidaron y llegó el Lunes... y cómo ya es costumbre...  
  
Sakura: ¡Se me hace tarde para ir a la Escuela!  
  
Kero: Desde que la conozco, siempre es lo mismo... ¬_¬  
  
Sakura se cambia apresurada y como en los viejos tiempos, baja a tomar su desayuno...  
  
Touya: Hasta que por fin se despertó el monstruo...  
  
Sakura: Arrrggg, ¡Hermano! ¡Por qué siempre me molestas así, desde que era pequeña me tienes loca con ese asunto! ¡Yo no soy ningún monstruo!  
  
Touya: Es cierto... ya no eres un monstruo...  
  
Touya: Ahora eres un ogro... ¬_¬  
  
Sakura: ¡Noooo! ¡Antes de que me comiences a decir "ogro" prefiero que me sigas diciendo "monstruo"!  
  
Touya: Oye... no, que hoy tenías servicio...  
  
(Silencio) (se oye la campana del reloj... una, dos, tres... cinco, seis, siete, ocho!)  
  
Sakura: ¡Es cierto, hoy me toca servicio con Shaoran!  
  
Touya: ¿Shaoran? ¬_¬  
  
(silencio)  
  
Sakura: Uh uh, bueno... Cómo ya es muy tarde; me voy... por esta vez no tomaré desayuno... Adiós...  
  
Sakura esta a punto de irse corriendo...  
  
Touya: ¡Shaoran! ¡Cuidadito con andar coqueteando con ese mocoso! ¡Espera no más a que me lo encuentre!  
  
Sakura: ¡No tienes derecho a hablarle de esa manera, mi Shaoran es muy bueno conmigo!  
  
Touya: ¿Tu Shaoran? ¡Desde cuando es tuyo!  
  
Creo que Sakura habló más de la cuenta... en ese instante alguien toca la puerta...  
  
Sakura: Yo abriré la puerta... ^_^`  
  
Sakura abre la puerta y se encuentra con ¡Shaoran!  
  
Sakura: ¡Shaoran!  
  
Shaoran: Siento haber venido tan tarde, lo que pasa es que me quede dormido... deberíamos estar en el servicio ahoraaaaaaa.....  
  
Ni lo dejaron terminar... Sakura se lo lleva lo más rápido que puede a su bicicleta y se van... y Sakura sólo atina a decir...  
  
Sakura: ¡Adiós hermano! ¡Hablamos más tarde!  
  
Y Cuando Touya se da cuenta y sale a la puerta... digamos que ya no había Sakura...  
  
Touya: Este monstruo esta cada vez peor...  
  
Cierra la puerta...  
  
Mientras... en la escuela...  
  
Sakura: ¡Sí! Es que mi hermano es un malo...  
  
Estaban en los casilleros y...  
  
Shaoran: Bueno... abriré mi casillero...  
  
Shaoran abre su casillero y... ¡Miles de cartas salen de él!  
  
Sakura: ¡Qué es esto!  
  
Sakura levanta una de ellas que dice...  
  
Sakura: ¿Te amo Shaoran? ¡Me puedes explicar esto!  
  
Shaoran: No sé, es que me han estado llegando desde que llegué a Tomoeda...  
  
Sakura: ¡Y no haces nada por evitarlo!  
  
Shaoran: Es que no sé que hacer  
  
Sakura: ¡Qué NO sabes que hacer! ¡Dile al profesor, al director, que te están molestando, que te dejen en paz, lo que sea!  
  
Shaoran: Es que si hago eso, me ganaré la antipatía de todos...  
  
Sakura: ¡Te es más importante lo que digan los demás que tu propia tranquilidad! Pareciera que te gustará recibir esas cartas de amor...  
  
Sakura abre su casillero y...  
  
Shaoran: ¡Y así me recriminas lo que hago, yo no debería decirte lo mismo! ¬_¬  
  
Sakura: Es que... esto es muy diferente... estas son cartas de mis amigos de la escuela...  
  
Shaoran levanta una de ellas y esta escrito...  
  
"Querida Sakura: Yo sé que tienes novio, pero no me importa, declararte mi amor es lo más importante para mí... y el que me correspondas sería un don que el cielo me habría regalado, como el don de poder verte todos los días y poder apreciar tu hermosa sonrisa y tus lindos ojos verdes... por favor, piensa en mí tanto como lo hago yo, y sí decides dejar a ese... digo, a tu novio, no dudes en decírmelo; porque mis brazos siempre estarán abiertos para darte abrigo" Con amor: Ichizu Takibara; del 3ero C  
  
Mientras Shaoran leía cada uno de los párrafos de esa carta, se ponía más furioso...  
  
Shaoran: ¡Sakura, tú lees todo lo que te llega!  
  
Sakura: ¡Claro que no! Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, que dedicarme todo el día a leer las cartas de mis amigos... pero uno de estos días me las llevaré todas y las leeré con calma...  
  
Shaoran: º_º Y cómo sabes que son cartas de amistad si no las lees...  
  
Sakura: Es que ellos mismos me lo dicen cuando los veo... ^_^  
  
Shaoran: No me digas que les preguntaste de qué se trataba su carta...  
  
Sakura: Claro que no... lo que pasa es que ellos se me acercan y me preguntan si leí sus cartas y para que no se sientan mal tengo que decirles que: "Hoy la leeré"... pero tratar de sacarles más o menos de que se trata.  
  
Shaoran: Ah... ·_·  
  
Shaoran se acerca donde Sakura y la abraza por detrás...  
  
Shaoran: ¿Estás molesta conmigo? Por favor, no le des tanta importancia a esto...  
  
Sakura: ... Bueno... Esta bien... ^_^  
  
Shaoran y Sakura se unen en un tierno beso... y bueno, ya era hora del servicio...  
  
Y poco a poco fueron viniendo los demás y llegó Tomoyo y los chicos...  
  
Tomoyo: Muy buenos días, Sakura.  
  
Eriol: Muy buenos días, Srta. Daidoji, Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo: Eriol, no me hables así que pareciera que recién nos conociéramos, sólo llámame Tomoyo...  
  
Eriol: Bueno... Tomoyo...  
  
Las puertas se abren...  
  
Tetsuo: Gracias al cielo que llegamos... U_U  
  
Nanako: ¡Cómo se te ocurre levantarte recién! ¡Eres un descuidado! \ _ /  
  
Tetsuo: ¡Así, pues no fui yo el que olvido poner el despertador!  
  
Nanako: ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que mi hermana se haya puesto a hablar dormida!  
  
Eriol: Nanako...  
  
Tomoyo: Tetsuo...  
  
Nanako: ¡Eriol!  
  
Tetsuo: Dejaré esta discusión pendiente, solo por mi querida Tomoyo...  
  
Mientras tanto, Shaoran...  
  
Shaoran: Ups...  
  
Un papel, al parecer muy importante se le cayó fuera del salón y este llegó...  
  
Voz: Ten...  
  
Shaoran levanta la cabeza, el papel había caído en manos de una chica, pero no de cualquier chica, era muy guapa, de cabellos marrones oscuros, largos, sólo sujetados por una media cola; ojos negros y muy profundos; piel blanca; su nombre era, Kisumi Ahibato; y estaba en 3ero de secundaria, solo que en el salón "A"... era la chica más popular de la escuela después de Sakura... sólo que el único de la escuela que no lo sabía era Shaoran...  
  
Shaoran: Muchas gracias...  
  
Kisumi: No hay de que joven Li.  
  
Shaoran: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?  
  
Kisumi: Eres el chico más popular de la escuela, cómo no saber tu nombre, Li Shaoran...  
  
Shaoran: Vaya...  
  
Kisumi: Mucho gusto, Kisumi Ahibato, estoy en el salón "A"... por si quieres ir a verme...  
  
En ese instante Kisumi se va a su salón... y al mismo tiempo...  
  
Sakura: ¡Shaoran!  
  
Sakura sale del salón y encuentra a un sorprendido Shaoran...  
  
Sakura: Shaoran, allí estás... ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?  
  
Shaoran: ¿Qué? ¡Ah sí! Será mejor que entremos al salón...  
  
Sakura: ¿?  
  
Este incidente pasó inadvertido para Shaoran, hasta el receso...  
  
(timbre de receso)  
  
Profesor: Pueden salir al receso...  
  
Nanako: Eriol, ¿Vas a bajar?  
  
Eriol: Claro, espera a que termine de guardar mis cosas ^_^  
  
Nanako (pensando): Esa expresión tan tierna es lo que más me gusta de Eriol... creo que eso fue lo me gusto desde un principio y me atrajo a él...  
  
Eriol: º_º ¿Estás bien Nanako?  
  
Nanako: Sí, no te preocupes... *_*  
  
Tetsuo: ¿Siempre cargas esa Cámara de Video contigo?  
  
Tomoyo: ¡Claro! Sino como tomaría la hermosa figura de mi amiga Sakura si sucede algo de improvisto, ya que no le puedo poner uno de mis trajes en una situación de emergencia, al menos puedo grabarla ¿no?  
  
Tetsuo: º_º Claro...  
  
Sakura (sonrojada): Shaoran...  
  
Shaoran: Sí...  
  
Sakura (sonrojada): Verás... yo... yo...  
  
Sakura cargaba una caja de almuerzo muy grande... al parecer había hecho el almuerzo para Shaoran... pero ahora la cosa era decírselo...  
  
Shaoran vio la caja y creo que se dio cuenta a "grosso modo" de lo que quería Sakura y...  
  
Shaoran (sonrojado y mirando a otro lado): Vamos... no quieres ir a almorzar... ese almuerzo parece delicioso...  
  
Sakura: Te parece *_*  
  
Tetsuo: Tomoyo, tú no tienes remedio... ¬_¬  
  
Tomoyo: Ves porque te digo que siempre tengo que cargar con mi cámara de video... sino, me perdería momentos tan emocionantes como estos... *_*  
  
Y así todo el gran grupo bajo al receso y se apostó sobre la sombra de un gran árbol...  
  
Shaoran: Iré a lavarme las manos, ya vengo...  
  
Sakura: No te demores...  
  
Mientras tanto...  
  
Tomoyo (grabando): ¡Qué emocionante! ¡Ahora Sakura le dará el almuerzo al joven Li! ¡No me lo pienso perder por nada! *_*  
  
Nanako: Por cierto... ¿Qué tal le estará yendo a mi hermana en la Universidad ahora?  
  
Eriol: No lo sé, pero estoy seguro que el joven Kinomoto, tendrá unos cuantos problemas hoy...  
  
En la Universidad...  
  
Nakuru: ¡Tooooouuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
Touya: Oh no... U_U`  
  
Megumi y Yukito: ^_^  
  
Nakuru se acerca a Touya le da un gran abrazo...  
  
Touya: Porque no dejas de molestarme Akisuki...  
  
Nakuru: Te lo vengo diciendo desde que estamos en la Preparatoria... "N-a-k- u-r-u"  
  
Megumi: Vaya, yo no sabía que la guardiana de Eriol era la novia de Touya... ^_^  
  
Touya (sonrojado): ¡Quuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeee! ¡Noo! ¡Eso nunca!  
  
Nakuru (todavía abrazada de Touya): No te preocupes, si no lo es ahora, ya lo será después...  
  
Yukito: (risas) Al parecer Touya ya se consiguió novia..  
  
Touya: Yuki... tú también...  
  
Yukito (pensando): Recuerdo, que antes me molestaba un poco las actitudes de Nakuru con Touya, pero ya no es así... ahora solo me dan una gran alegría ya que ya tengo a mi lado a alguien a quien amar con todas mis fuerzas...  
  
Yukito: ^_^  
  
Megumi: º_º`  
  
Y regresando a la Escuela Secundaria, más específicamente al lugar donde esta Shaoran... lavándose las manos por supuesto, luego se lava un poco la cara y...  
  
Voz: Toma...  
  
Shaoran (con los ojos cerrados): ¿Qué?  
  
Kisumi: ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí?  
  
Shaoran: Ah... tú eres aquella chica que me ayudó con el papel que se me cayó en la mañana... (agarrando la toalla que le ofrecía Kisumi) Gracias...  
  
Kisumi: Y... ¿Qué hace un chico como tú en la hora de almuerzo solo?  
  
Shaoran: En realidad yo...  
  
Kisumi: ¡Ya sé! ¿No quieres acompañarme al comedor a almorzar?  
  
Shaoran: Lo siento pero...  
  
Kisumi: Anda... por favor, yo sólo quiero ser tu amiga...  
  
Shaoran: Lo que pasa es que...  
  
De pronto se escucha un ruido, algo se cayó... ¿Una caja de almuerzo?  
  
Sakura: ¿Shaoran?  
  
Shaoran: Sakura...  
  
Sakura (bajando la cabeza): Entiendo... si quieres puedes ir a almorzar con ella, no hay problema...  
  
Shaoran: No... lo que pasa es...  
  
Sakura: Regresaré donde los demás...  
  
Sakura se va corriendo...  
  
Kisumi: Vaya, qué actitud tan extraña...  
  
¡Aclaro! Hasta ahora nadie en la escuela sabe que Sakura y Shaoran son novios, solo hay ciertos rumores, pero nada concreto... por que creen que le siguen llegando cartas de Amor a ambos...  
  
Shaoran: Sakura...  
  
Shaoran baja la cabeza y ve aquella caja de almuerzo tirada en el suelo... si, era el almuerzo que Sakura la había preparado a Shaoran...  
  
Mientras tanto Sakura...  
  
Sakura (con la cabeza baja): Disculpen chicos... creo que iré al salón un momento, me he olvidado de algo...  
  
Sakura se va...  
  
Tetsuo: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué Sakura esta así?  
  
Eriol: Creo que tiene los ojos llorosos... pero porque, si estaba tan animada hace un momento en buscar a Li...  
  
En ese instante Nanako y Tomoyo hacen una seña de afirmación y se van...  
  
Nanako: Ya venimos...  
  
Tomoyo: Vamos a buscar a Sakura...  
  
Nanako y Tomoyo se van...  
  
Tetsuo: Aquí solo hay una persona que puede saber lo que ha pasado  
  
Eriol: O qué tenga algo que ver en lo que ha pasado...  
  
Tetsuo y Eriol: Shaoran Li...  
  
Tetsuo y Eriol se van en busca de Li... mientras tanto las chicas...  
  
Nanako: ¡Sakura!  
  
Tomoyo: ¡Sakura!  
  
No había nadie por los pasillos ni por los salones ya que todos estaban almorzando... de pronto Tomoyo abre la puerta del salón...  
  
Tomoyo: ¡Te encontré!  
  
Tomoyo se encuentra con Sakura recostada en su carpeta y llorando...  
  
Nanako: ¡Qué pasó!  
  
Tomoyo y Nanako entraron apresuradamente para consolar a Sakura...  
  
Tomoyo: ¿Qué te sucede Sakura? Yo nunca te había visto tan triste...  
  
Sakura levanta el rostro y las lágrimas caían por él... y de pronto se abraza al regazo de su amiga Tomoyo...  
  
Sakura: ¡Ay Tomoyo! (llorando)  
  
Nanako también la abraza...  
  
Sakura: ¡Fue horrible!  
  
Nanako: ¿Qué?  
  
Sakura (llorando): Verán... yo iba a buscar a Shaoran, lo encontré en el lavadero; Yo me iba a acercar, pero en ese instante se acercó una chica y le dio una toalla para que se secara... luego lo invitó a almorzar, al parecer ya se conocen y son muy cercanos... y luego ella se le acercó y lo tomo del brazo... ¡Se lo iba a llevar! En ese instante no soporte y salí de mi escondite y le dije que se fuera con ella, luego corrí...  
  
Nanako: ¡Qué eso hizo!  
  
Tomoyo: Pero, esa no parece una cosa que hiciera el joven Li... quizás es un malentendido...  
  
Nanako: ¡No me importa! Igual el daño ya esta hecho... ¡Ya sé! Qué tal si entras en el concurso de la Reina de las Flores... ¡Demuéstrale de lo que eres capaz!  
  
Sakura: Tú crees...  
  
Nanako: A veces, con los hombres, es mejor darles una lección que estar tristes con lo que nos hacen...  
  
Tomoyo: Pero... esto será lo mejor...  
  
Nanako: Vamos Tomoyo, nos divertiremos... (en voz baja) Además... yo pensaba inscribirme desde antes para darle una sorpresa a Eriol...  
  
Tomoyo: Bueno, tal vez sea una buena idea... Esta bien, me inscribiré...  
  
Sakura: Esta bien, yo también me inscribiré...  
  
Nanako: ¡Esta decidido, las tres participaremos en el Concurso Reina de las Flores!  
  
Mientras tanto los chicos...  
  
Tetsuo: ¡Li!  
  
Eriol: ¡Hey, Li!  
  
Tetsuo: ¡Primo!  
  
En ese instante alguien se acerca corriendo... es Shaoran...  
  
Shaoran: ¡Qué bueno que los encuentro! He buscado a Sakura por todas partes y no la encuentro... ¿Saben dónde esta?  
  
Tetsuo: Bueno, ella esta con las chicas... regresó con nosotros después que se fue a buscarte, y luego la notamos extraña y se fue al salón, las chicas fueron tras de ella...  
  
Shaoran: Esto esta fuera de control...  
  
Eriol: ¿A qué te refieres? Esto tiene algo que ver contigo ¿verdad?  
  
Tetsuo: ¡Dinos que fue lo que sucedió!  
  
Shaoran: Esta bien... verán, yo me fui a lavar las manos y en ese instante una chica que conocí hoy se me acercó y me dio una toalla para secarme la cara; esa tal Kisumi me dijo que la acompañará a almorzar y trate de decirle que no, cuando me di cuenta ella ya estaba tomada de mis brazos y Sakura viéndolo todo...  
  
Tetsuo y Eriol: Definitivamente eres un... Torpe... ¬_¬  
  
Tetsuo: Genial y ahora como vamos a solucionar esto...  
  
Eriol: Pues yo creo que toda la culpa es tuya Li... como te atreves a darle confianza a una chica que recién conoces... si Sakura ya no te habla es toda culpa tuya...  
  
Shaoran: Pues, lo sé, pero quiero solucionarlo...  
  
Tetsuo: Lo único que te puedo decir, es que por ahora la dejes tranquila, ya mañana hablen con más calma...  
  
Shaoran: Esta bien...  
  
Los tres chicos se van... y llegó la hora de regresar a los salones... Sakura no le habló a Shaoran todo el día y se fue a casa en compañía de Nanako y Tomoyo...  
  
Shaoran quiso ir detrás de ella, pero los chicos le dijeron que no... y ya en la tarde, en el parque Pingüino...  
  
Eriol: Para que me citaste aquí...  
  
Nanako: Lo que pasa es que...  
  
Y en la casa de Tomoyo...  
  
Tetsuo: No puedo creer que tú hayas hecho estos pastelillos, están deliciosos... ^_^  
  
Tomoyo: Bueno... verás... yo te llame aquí...  
  
Y En el parque...  
  
Nanako: Yo quiero decirte que...  
  
Tomoyo: Tengo que decirte que...  
  
Eriol y Tetsuo ( en paralelo): ¡Qué!  
  
Tomoyo y Nanako (en paralelo): ¡Vamos a participar en el concurso de Reina de las Flores!  
  
(Silencio sepulcral seguido por un sonoro...)  
  
Eriol y Tetsuo: ¡Quuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Mientras tanto en la casa de Sakura...  
  
Fujitaka (voz): Sakura... la cena ya esta lista...  
  
En la habitación de Sakura estaban Kero... y ¿Sakura? Un momento, esta no parece Sakura...  
  
Kero: Oh no...  
  
Sakura: ¿Qué sucede?  
  
Kero: El padre de Sakura la esta llamando a cenar... por favor, actúa con naturalidad.  
  
Sakura: Esta bien... pero ¿Cómo?  
  
Esa no era Sakura... ¡Es la carta Espejo!  
  
Espejo: Y... (sonrojada) Esta su hermano allí...  
  
Kero: Creo que sí.  
  
Espejo: Pues... que remedio, tendré que ir...  
  
Espejo sale de la habitación...  
  
Kero: Pero, esta Sakura no tiene remedio...  
  
Flash Back  
  
(Que regio se siente decirlo... ^_^)  
  
Sakura entra a su habitación después de llegar del colegio... ella entra un poco apresurada y encuentra a un Kero adormitado...  
  
Sakura: ¡Kero despierta!  
  
Kero: Qué... quien... º_º  
  
Sakura: Voy a salir por un momento...  
  
Ella abre el cajón donde guarda las Cartas Sakura... abre el libro saca unas cartas...  
  
Kero: ¿Qué? ¿Adónde vas?  
  
Sakura: Por ahora me es imposible explicarte pero ya después te lo diré...  
  
Kero: Pero...  
  
Sakura: ¡Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella!  
  
Sakura: Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura!  
  
Sakura: ¡Quién acepto esta misión contigo!  
  
Sakura: ¡Libérate!  
  
Sakura: ¡Espejo!  
  
La Carta Espejo se libera...  
  
Sakura: Por favor, toma mi figura y finge que eres yo... por favor...  
  
Espejo: Esta bien...  
  
Una vez ya hecho...  
  
Sakura: ¡Vuelo!  
  
Sakura (por la ventana): ¡Ya regreso Kero!  
  
Kero: Sí... ·_·  
  
(fin de flash back)  
  
Kero: Pero, adónde habrá ido esta chica...  
  
Es cierto... dónde estará Sakura...  
  
Sakura esta volando por toda la ciudad, como para despejar un poco su mente...  
  
Sakura: Vaya, este si que ha sido un día muy duro para mí... U_U  
  
Sakura ve a lo lejos, el Templo Atsukimine...  
  
Sakura: Es el templo, creo que este es el mejor lugar para pensar...  
  
Sakura se sienta a los pies del árbol sagrado...  
  
Sakura: Shaoran... es cierto, este lugar es...  
  
Sakura se queda dormida de un momento a otro... entremos en sus sueños, Sakura abre los ojos y...  
  
Sakura: ¿Qué? ¿Ya es de mañana?  
  
El cielo se ve anaranjado... no es de mañana, es de atardecer...  
  
Sakura: ¿Qué es lo que pasa?  
  
Sakura se para y cuando mira hacía la salida...  
  
Sakura: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Quuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeee!!!  
  
¡Un momento! ¡Esa niña es...!  
  
Sakura: ¡Soy yo!  
  
Era Sakura de niña... en la ocasión de la pelea final con Eriol... de pronto el cielo se pone a oscuras...  
  
Sakura: Lo recuerdo... esté es el Conjuro de Eriol...  
  
Sakura (De niña): ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto?  
  
Eriol: Si quieres saberlo... destruye mi conjuro...  
  
Sakura: Recuerdo que eso fue muy duro para mí...  
  
El tiempo pasa y los sucesos se repitan tal cual Sakura los recordaba, hasta que llega el momento de cambiar las dos últimas cartas Clow: Luz y Oscuridad, Yue y Kerberos entran en el báculo... y Sakura ahora esta intentando cambiarlas...  
  
Sakura (de niña): No creo... no creo que pueda cambiarlas...  
  
En un rincón se encuentra un debilitado Shaoran...  
  
Sakura: Ese es Shaoran...  
  
Shaoran (de niño): ¡Oh no! ¡Sakura esta perdiendo la fe! Tengo que hacer algo y pronto... Pero... no creo que pueda hacer nada...  
  
Sakura: No... si Shaoran nunca me ayuda, no podré cambiar las Cartas Clow a Cartas Sakura...  
  
Sakura se acerca sutilmente a Shaoran, lo suficiente como para que no la vea, pero si escucharla...  
  
Sakura: Hey... Shaoran...  
  
Shaoran (de niño): ¡Qué! ¿Quién me esta llamando?  
  
Sakura: por favor... ve por ella, te necesita...  
  
Shaoran ( de niño): Pero, mis poderes no son los suficientes para poder ayudarla...  
  
Sakura: No lo creas... ella te necesita, necesita que la apoyes y que le des ánimos, además... tú eres un descendiente de Clow... en algo la puedes ayudar...  
  
Shaoran (de niño): ¿Quién eres tú?  
  
Sakura: Algún día lo sabrás... mientras tanto ayúdala y cuando puedas, dile lo que sientes por ella...  
  
Sakura derrama algunas lágrimas...  
  
Shaoran (de niño, sonriendo): Crees que me de una respuesta...  
  
Sakura (llorando): Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de lo mucho que te quiere... créeme...  
  
Shaoran (de niño): Muchas gracias...  
  
Shaoran corre y va hacía Sakura... en ese instante una sombra negra sale de su cuerpo... pero Sakura no se dio cuenta...  
  
Sakura (detrás del árbol): Esto sin duda fue lo mejor...  
  
Y los sucesos se siguieron repitiendo... y llegó el momento...  
  
Shaoran (de niño): ¡Sakura!  
  
Sakura (de niña): Shaoran...  
  
Shaoran (de niño): Yo te quería decir algo...  
  
Sakura (de niña): ¿?  
  
Shaoran (de niño): Yo quiero decirte... que tú...  
  
En ese instante las voces de Shaoran de niño y las de Shaoran ahora se entrelazaron en una sola palabra...  
  
Shaoran: Tú... tú... ¡Tú me gustas mucho!  
  
Sakura se sintió como la primera vez que Shaoran le dijo esas palabras y el llanto fue incontrolable...  
  
Sakura: Tú también me gustas... mi querido Shaoran...  
  
De pronto Sakura se percató de esa extraña sombra...  
  
Sakura: ¡Qué! Un momento, ese es un espíritu maligno...  
  
Sakura siguió a la sombra... de pronto esta la llevo a una luz y cuando ella abre sus ojos...  
  
Sakura: ¿Qué?  
  
Sakura estaba en el árbol sagrado con el báculo y dos cartas: "Regreso" y "Sueño"  
  
Sakura (mirando las cartas): ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?  
  
De pronto una voz respondió sus dudas...  
  
Voz: Es que sentiste la energía de ese espíritu maligno...  
  
Sakura: ¿Shaoran?  
  
De entre las sombras sale la figura de Shaoran con su espada...  
  
Shaoran: Sin querer sentiste la presencia del espíritu maligno, este para ocultarse de ti decidió usar su habilidad especial... viajar por el tiempo, tú lo seguiste con la Carta Regreso, pero aún no sé porque usaste la carta "Sueño"  
  
¡Aclaro! Sakura ha usado la carta "Sleep", no "Dream" Son dos cartas distintas, es como decir, una es "Dormir" y la otra es "Soñar", la primera se usa para dormir a las personas y la segunda para tener premoniciones...  
  
Sakura: ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
Shaoran: Sólo sentí tu presencia...  
  
Sakura no podía mirar los ojos de Shaoran, sabía que si lo hacía ella no podría resistir y lo perdonaría... así que ella, lo único que atinó a hacer es... correr...  
  
Shaoran: ¡Sakura!  
  
Sakura salió corriendo, lo más rápido que pudo del templo, Shaoran no la siguió, ella llegó a casa y trató de fingir que nada pasaba... pasaron los días y llegó el día del concurso...  
  
(Portada en la escuela: "Gran Concurso de belleza: Reina de las Flores HOY")  
  
Tetsuo: El concurso tiene dos fases, una es para elegir a la Reina de las Flores, lo cual se hará por votación de los propios alumnos... la otra es para elegir al paje de la Reina, y esa será la parte en la que nosotros entramos...  
  
En ese lugar se encontraban Shaoran y Eriol...  
  
Eriol: Pero, crees que lleguemos a una buena posición...  
  
Tetsuo: Por favor querido cuñado, somos tres chicos extremadamente guapos y que chica no nos querría tener a su lado... además gozamos de gran popularidad en la escuela, ¿Qué chica en sus cabales no votaría por nosotros? *_*  
  
Shaoran: Qué tal si consideras a Daidoji y a las demás...  
  
De pronto el ataque de casanova de Tetsuo se detuvo para dar paso a...  
  
Tetsuo: Tú crees que mi querida Tomoyo no vote por mí... T_T  
  
Tetsuo se agarró fuerte del brazo de Shaoran y se pudo a llorar...  
  
Shaoran: ^_^`  
  
Eriol: º_º  
  
Mientras tanto las chicas...  
  
Tomoyo: ¡Vamos, salgan ya! ¡Ya quiero ver como les han quedado los trajes!  
  
Ellas estaban en un cuarto, donde solo podían entrar las participantes... de los vestidores salieron Nanako y Sakura...  
  
Tomoyo (grabando): ¡Están divinas! *_* ¡Sobre todo tú, Sakura!  
  
Sakura estaba con un vestuario que parecía el de una princesa, según Tomoyo del renacimiento, pero con el especial toque de Tomoyo; Nanako estaba con un vestuario que asemejaba al de una faraóna de Egipto, los dos hechos por Tomoyo, Tomoyo estaba vestida con un kimono tradicional japonés pero muy hermoso, es que es requisito para la presentación del concurso salir con ropa tradicional de algún país...  
  
Nanako: Pero, tú te ves espectacular Tomoyo  
  
Sakura: Enserio te ves estupenda... es más, podrías ganar fácilmente el concurso...  
  
Tomoyo: ¡Claro que no! Aquí la única que va a ganar eres tú...  
  
Nanako: Es cierto, recuerda que aquí solo estamos nosotras para ayudarte, pero tú has venido a ganar...  
  
De pronto se escucha un alboroto...  
  
Chica 1: Que hermoso vestido...  
  
Chica 2: Es de China ¿no es cierto?  
  
Chica 3: Es Kisumi Ahibato del 3ero A  
  
Ese nombre sobresalto a Sakura...  
  
Sakura: Kisumi Ahibato...  
  
Nanako: ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
Tomoyo: ¿No lo recuerdas? Esa tal Kisumi Ahibato es la que empezó toda la pelea entre Sakura y Shaoran...  
  
Nanako: Ah...  
  
Sakura estaba a punto de explotar de los celos y más aún cuando escucho cierto comentario...  
  
Chica 1: Sabías que al parecer ella es la novia de Li Shaoran...  
  
Chica 2: ¡La novia de Li Shaoran! De 3ero B  
  
Chica 3: Ay no... ese chico tan bien parecido, que pena... pero, ¿Por qué dices eso?  
  
Chica 1: Me han dicho que siempre para muy juntos estos últimos días... que hasta toman el almuerzo juntos...  
  
Sakura estaba a punto de salir y decirles la verdad a esas chicas...  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura... ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar algo?  
  
Sakura: ¿Ahora?  
  
Nanako: A mí también me parece una buena idea... Y se la llevaron...  
  
Mientras tanto los chicos...  
  
Eriol: Y ahora, ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer para recuperar el amor de Sakura?  
  
Shaoran: Te juro que no sé...  
  
Tetsuo: Ay primito, eso te pasa por no tener cuidado con lo que haces...  
  
Shaoran: ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
Debo decir que los chicos están sentados en una mesa de una fuente de sodas dentro de la escuela...  
  
Tetsuo (Con voz muy seria): Eso quiere decir que no debes de ni siquiera pensar en jugar con los sentimientos de alguien como Sakura...  
  
Shaoran: ¡Un momento! Yo no he jugado con los sentimientos de ella...  
  
Eriol: ¿Y entonces?  
  
Shaoran: Ya les dije... esa chica fue la que se me acerco, no yo...  
  
Justo en ese instante un chico del salón de Shaoran se acerco a él...  
  
Chico: ¡Li!  
  
Shaoran: ¿Qué?  
  
Chico: Vaya, ya me contaron... ¬_¬  
  
Shaoran: Contarte ¿Qué?  
  
Chico: Vamos Li, no te hagas, en toda la escuela corre el rumor de que te has hecho novio de Kisumi Ahibato...  
  
Shaoran: ¡Qué!  
  
Eriol: Oh ou...  
  
Tetsuo: Por favor, primo no te alteres...  
  
Shaoran: ¡Sabes algo! ¡ No me gusta ella... yo no soy novio de nadie aquí!  
  
Eriol y Tetsuo se dan un golpe en la cabeza...  
  
Shaoran: ¿Eh? º_º  
  
Eriol y Tetsuo: Mira hacía allá...  
  
Y Shaoran miro... y ¡Sakura, Tomoyo y Nanako! ¡Oh no!  
  
Shaoran: Sa... Sakura...  
  
Sakura se acerco hacía y él y... (cachetada)  
  
Sakura (llorando): ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero que te me acerques! ¡Nunca!  
  
Nanako: ¡No puedo creerlo de ti Eriol!  
  
Eriol: ¿Yo que hice?  
  
Tomoyo: No lo pensaba de ti, Tetsuo...  
  
Tetsuo: ¿Qué?  
  
Nanako: ¡Claro! ¡Hombres! Siempre se apoyan todo, y se esconden todo...  
  
Tetsuo: ¡Oye Nanako! ¡No te permito que hables así!  
  
Nanako: ¡No me molestes!  
  
Eriol: Pero... Nanako...  
  
Nanako: Ni me dirijas la palabra ahora... estoy muy molesta...  
  
Nanako y Tomoyo se llevan a Sakura más allá a tomar una bebida...  
  
Shaoran: ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?  
  
Eriol y Tetsuo: ¡Tú y tu gran bocota, Li Shaoran!  
  
Shaoran: Pero... ¿Por qué? Sólo trate de aclarar que a mí no me gusta nadie aparte de Sakura...  
  
Eriol: ¡Oh no!  
  
Tetsuo: Tú dijiste... ¡No soy novio de nadie aquí!  
  
Eriol: Y eso incluía a Sakura...  
  
Shaoran: ¡Diablos!  
  
Eriol: Y lo peor es que las chicas ahora se han molestado con nosotros también... ahora estamos en las mismas que tú...  
  
Shaoran (bajando la cabeza): Ay... no...  
  
Tetsuo: ¡Ay sí!  
  
Eriol: ¿Qué estas haciendo? º_º  
  
Tetsuo había traído una cámara fotográfica y le estaba tomando miles de fotos a Tomoyo...  
  
Tetsuo (rojo): Ay mi linda Tomoyo, que linda te ves en ese kimono, pero nada es comparado a tu belleza...  
  
Shaoran y Eriol: º_º  
  
Shaoran: ¿Puedes ver a las chicas desde aquí?  
  
Tetsuo (seguía tomando fotos): Claro, esta cámara tiene una capacidad de acercamiento de 500 metros  
  
Shaoran se la quito más rápido que inmediatamente y se puso a ver a las chicas y sobre todo a Sakura...  
  
Tetsuo: ¡Oye!  
  
Eriol: Shhhh...  
  
Mientras tanto...  
  
Nanako: Toma... esto te ayudará a calmarte...  
  
Nanako le trajo una bebida en lata a Sakura y a Tomoyo...  
  
Sakura: Es que no puedo creer lo que ha hecho hoy...  
  
Tomoyo: Pero me parece raro que Li hable de esa manera...  
  
Nanako: Es cierto, el joven Li parece incapaz de hacer algo así...  
  
Sakura: Pero viste que lo hizo... no puedo creer que haya negado lo de nosotros, y eso que tenemos 6 años así...  
  
Tomoyo: Pero... algo debió haber pasado... no creo que él haga eso así como así... te juro que no lo creo...  
  
Sakura: Lo único bueno de esto es que Yukito no se enteró porque sino...  
  
Nanako: ¿Sakura?  
  
Voz: No enterarme ¿de qué?  
  
Tomoyo: Oh ou...  
  
Era Yukito... acompañado de Megumi...  
  
Megumi: ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué Sakura está llorando?  
  
Nanako: Eh... bueno... yo...  
  
Megumi: Nanako...  
  
Yukito: ¿Por qué estás llorando, Sakura?  
  
Mientras tanto los chicos...  
  
Shaoran (mirando por la cámara): No puede ser, llegó Yukito y Megumi...  
  
Tetsuo: ¿Mi prima? Es cierto, Nanako la invito...  
  
Eriol: Eso es problemas... ¿Verdad?  
  
Shaoran (dejando la cámara y mirando al suelo): Una vez, Sakura me comentó que cuando ella le dijo sus sentimientos a Yukito, Yukito le prometió que si alguna vez esa persona que ella quería la hacía llorar, él mismo se encargaría de darle su merecido...  
  
Tetsuo y Eriol: ... º_º  
  
Shaoran (mirando al suelo): Francamente, las cosas hubieran marchado mejor, si no hubiera venido... ella estaría más feliz ahora... ¡No hubiera regresado!  
  
(Ruido de golpe)  
  
Eriol: ¡Reacciona de una buena vez! ¡Cómo te atreves a decir esas cosas!  
  
¡Eriol molesto! ¡Esto esta feo!  
  
Shaoran solo atina a mirarlo con una cara de sorpresa...  
  
Tetsuo: Mira Li Shaoran...  
  
¡Tetsuo llama a su primo por su nombre! º_º  
  
Tetsuo: Yo no sé lo que pasó entre ustedes hace 6 años y porque tuvieron que separarse... pero de algo si estoy seguro, Sakura te ama con todas sus fuerzas... ella estuvo esperando por ti, pacientemente por 6 años... ¡Para qué ahora te arrepientas! ¡Eso es injusto para Sakura y para ti! Porque yo sé que tú la amas...  
  
Shaoran: Gracias... amigos...  
  
Tetsuo y Eriol: ^_^  
  
Shaoran: Me tengo que ir... tengo algo muy importante que hacer...  
  
Eriol: ¿Qué?  
  
Shaoran se va corriendo...  
  
Shaoran: No se preocupen, ya vengo...  
  
Tetsuo y Eriol: ¿?  
  
Tetsuo: Un momento... nosotros también tenemos algo que hacer...  
  
Eriol: ¿A sí?  
  
Tetsuo y Eriol: ¡Las muchachas!  
  
Los dos se van corriendo...  
  
Voz del anunciador: Pedimos a todas las chicas que participan en el Concurso de Reina de las Flores... acérquense al escenario por favor...  
  
Nanako: Creo que es hora de presentarnos...  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura, vamos ^_^  
  
Sakura: Sí...  
  
Las tres chicas se van...  
  
Yukito: Pero... al final no me dijo lo que había pasado...  
  
Megumi: Cuando son secretos de niñas, los mayores están sobrando...  
  
Yukito: Con la diferencia de que ellas ya no son niñas...  
  
Megumi: Es cierto, ya son todas unas mujercitas... ¡Pero igual me enferma que mi propia hermana no me haya dicho que ya tiene novio!  
  
Yukito: ^_^  
  
Megumi (pensando): Bueno... igual, siempre te tendré para que estés a mi lado, mi querido Yukito...  
  
Megumi : ^_^  
  
Yukito (pensando): Nunca me separare de tu lado... eso lo juro...  
  
Mientras tanto el "apresurado" Shaoran...  
  
Shaoran: Por fin llegue...  
  
¡Shaoran esta en la casa de Sakura! ¿Por qué? º_º  
  
Shaoran llega hasta la puerta y toca el timbre... nadie le abre, pero alguien se acerca por la ventana...  
  
Kero: ¡Ay! Pero si es el mocoso... por algo debe estar aquí y con esa cara, será mejor que le abra...  
  
Kero sale de la habitación...  
  
Mientras tanto el concurso ya se estaba llevando a cabo...  
  
Anunciador: ¡Y aquí están, las bellísimas 16 concursantes del certamen de Reina de las Flores! Cada una hará su paso por el escenario y comencemos ya...  
  
Y el anunciador llamó a todas...  
  
Anunciador: ¡Nanako Kanayima! Del 3ro-B  
  
(Aplausos)  
  
Megumi (desde su asiento): Por primera vez debo decir que mi hermanita se ve muy bien...  
  
Yukito (tomando fotos): Es cierto... ¿No es verdad Touya?  
  
Touya: Sí...  
  
Megumi: Vaya, veo que estás realmente entusiasmado por ver a tu hermana... ^_^  
  
Touya: ¿Yo? ¿Por ver al monstruo?  
  
Yukito: Te noto muy nervioso... y no creo que esta vez sea por ver a Sakura...  
  
Touya: Lo que pasa... es que creo que la vi y quiero perderla de vista...  
  
Megumi: ¿Perder de vista? ¿A quién?  
  
Yukito: Además, si sigues volteando de un lado a otro lo único que haces es atraer la atención de las personas... (con voz baja) a menos que ese sea tu propósito... ¬_¬  
  
Megumi: Oh, ya veo... conque Nakuru otra vez te esta persiguiendo... ¿no?  
  
Touya (sonrojado y pensando): ¿Yo querer que me vea? ¡Claro que no!  
  
Megumi (en voz baja): Qué le has dicho a Touya que ya se puso todo rojo...  
  
Yukito: ^_^ Ahí viene...  
  
De pronto una voz chillona se escucha diciendo...  
  
Voz: ¡Touya! ^_^  
  
Touya: No...  
  
Nakuru se acerca saltando hacía Touya y se le abalanza por lo que todo el mundo se les queda viendo...  
  
Nakuru: ¡Touya!  
  
Touya le tapa la boca a Nakuru y...  
  
Touya: Esta bien... siéntate aquí pero por favor, ya no grites más mi nombre...  
  
Anunciador: ¡Tomoyo Daidoji! Del 3ro-B  
  
(aplausos y ohhh)  
  
Anunciador: ¡Kisumi Ahibato! Del 3ro-B  
  
(aplausos y más "ohhhhh")  
  
Chico 1: Esa chica si que es bonita...  
  
Chico 2: Yo votare por ella...  
  
Anunciador: Y por último... ¡Sakura Kinomoto! Del 3ro-B  
  
Touya (tomando fotos): Allí esta...  
  
Yukito (tomando fotos): Deberás parece una princesa... Nakuru: Que envidia... Sakura es tan linda que se ve muy bien en cualquier tipo de ropa... ^_^ ^_^`  
  
Anunciador: ¡He allí a las 16 concursantes de este certamen! Ya saben, las cabinas de votación están por todos los salones y pueden ir a partir de ahora, claro que no se los recomiendo porque viene el concurso en traje de Baño...  
  
Touya: ¡Traje de baño! Sakura no me dijo nada de eso...  
  
Megumi: ¡Esa Nanako! Cómo es posible que no me diga eso, y eso que soy su hermana mayor...  
  
Yukito: Ya veo que los dos quieren demasiado a sus hermanas menores...  
  
Megumi y Touya: Es que es lo más importante que tengo...  
  
(Megumi y Touya se miran con cara de ¿Qué cosa?)  
  
Megumi sonríe y...  
  
Megumi: Ya veo el porque somos tan buenos amigos... tenemos muchas cosas en común...  
  
Touya sonríe...  
  
Touya: Claro...  
  
A su vez, Nakuru y Yukito sonríen... pero había alguien que estaba un poco desconcertada...  
  
Sakura (pensando): Shaoran no esta... es que acaso ya se habrá ido a su casa...  
  
Mientras tanto Tomoyo...  
  
Tomoyo (pensando): Sakura esta preocupada... de seguro que es por el joven Li...  
  
Mientras tanto Tetsuo y Eriol...  
  
Tetsuo: ¿Es aquí?  
  
Eriol: Sí, Sakura una vez me comentó de este lugar...  
  
Y las chicas...  
  
Tomoyo (grabando): ¡Vamos salgan ya! Quiero ver que tal les quedan los trajes de baño...  
  
Dentro del vestidor...  
  
Nanako: ¿Y todo el tiempo es lo mismo?  
  
Sakura: Desde hace 6 años...  
  
Nanako: Oh...  
  
Sakura: Pero debo confesar que me gusta... ^_^  
  
Las dos salen de los vestidores... Nanako estaba vestida con un traje de baño celeste que asemejaba el mar, muy bonito y elegante... y Sakura, por supuesto un traje rosa con adornos de flores de cerezos y una estrella en el medio... (¡Aclaro! ¡Los dos son enterizos!)  
  
Y Tomoyo estaba con uno azul, enterizo, con un adorno en forma de una rosa en el medio del traje...  
  
Las tres participantes salieron y encantaron a todos, pero Kisumi Ahibato... estaba muy cerca de ellas... tal vez demasiado...  
  
(Esto huele mal...)  
  
Mientras tanto en el público...  
  
Megumi: ¿Y? Lograste ver los resultados...  
  
Yukito: Al parecer esta ganando Sakura... pero es por una diferencia mínima de votos... le sigue de muy cerca una chica llamada Kisumi, de allí viene Nanako y Tomoyo...  
  
Megumi: Vaya, mi hermana esta muy relegada... U_U  
  
Nakuru: Pero sí esta en el tercer lugar...  
  
De pronto los ojos de Megumi desbordan fuego...  
  
Megumi: ¡Sí! ¡Pero la familia Kanayima siempre gana, NO admitimos un segundo lugar, menos un tercero!  
  
El evento se realizo sin ningún problema y todo salió bien, el desfile en ropa de baño fue todo un éxito... y ahora venía lo más emocionante...  
  
En los vestidores...  
  
Tomoyo: Pues ahora es la prueba en traje de noche... ¡Vamos! Salgan ya, quiero ver que tal les quedan sus trajes...  
  
Nanako (en voz baja): Esto es agotador... U_U  
  
Tomoyo: ¡Sakura te ves tan bonita! *_*  
  
Sakura estaba vestida, esta vez con un vestido de noche, pero parecía el de una princesa, era increíble... y sobre todo rosa... mientras que el vestido de Nanako era blanco, con otro corte, pero también idéntico al de una princesa. El de Tomoyo era de color Perla, pero también era impresionante...  
  
Sakura: Bueno... creo que ya es hora de salir... Ya van a dar los resultados...  
  
Nanako: Sakura...  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura, te he notado muy triste... es por el joven Li ¿verdad?  
  
Sakura hace un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza...  
  
Nanako: Notaste que él no está... ¿verdad?  
  
(Otra vez el gesto de afirmación)  
  
Sakura: temo haber sido muy dura con él...  
  
Nanako (bajando la cabeza): Sabes... yo también temo haber sido muy dura con Eriol, él solo quería protegerme y ayudar a Li, ahora... todos ellos...  
  
Tomoyo: ¡Basta! Por favor, no se sigan lamentando las dos... si hemos cometido algún error, pues ya no podemos retroceder el tiempo y arreglarlo, lo único que nos queda es tratar de solucionar las cosas en el presente...  
  
Sakura: Lo sé... pero, creo que hicimos de una cosa muy pequeña algo muy grande, y temo que ya no haya solución para mí y para Shaoran...  
  
Nanako: No Sakura...  
  
Sakura: ¿Qué?  
  
Nanako: Ya verás... sí él te ama, te lo va a demostrar, Li no es de esas personas que se rinden tan fácilmente...  
  
Sakura: Muchas gracias... ^_^  
  
Mientras todo esto ocurría...  
  
Chica 1: Oye... has visto a Kisumi...  
  
Chica 2: No... el concurso ya es dentro de unos minutos y ni rastros de ella...  
  
Chica 1: ¿Qué raro?  
  
Pero de entre los salones se escucha una voz misteriosa...  
  
Voz: El Descendiente de Clow ha llegado... él me llevará a la Cazadora...  
  
Luego, se ve a Shaoran llegando a la escuela, tiene una bolsa, se dirige a su salón...  
  
Shaoran: Bien... si esto no funciona...  
  
De pronto una voz conocida se oye...  
  
Voz: Hola Li Shaoran... es un gusto volverte a ver...  
  
Shaoran: Eres tú... contigo quería hablar... ¡Por qué has estado diciendo a toda la escuela de que somos algo!  
  
Kisumi: ¿Algo? No entiendo tus palabras...  
  
Se escuchan pasos...  
  
Shaoran: Algo... pues tú sabes... eso...  
  
Kisumi: ¿Eso?  
  
Y se están acercando...  
  
Shaoran: ¡Por qué andas diciendo que somos novios!  
  
Kisumi: ¿Novios?  
  
Y llegan a la puerta... ¡Es Sakura! Ella decide escuchar en silencio...  
  
Shaoran: Sí, ¿Tú eres la que has difundido esos rumores?  
  
Kisumi: Y sí hubiera sido yo ¿Qué?  
  
Shaoran: ¡No te das cuenta de los problemas en los que me has metido!  
  
Kisumi: ¿Problemas? ¿Con quién? Además...  
  
Kisumi se comienza a acercar a Shaoran... ¡Esto ya esta sospechoso!  
  
Kisumi: Yo sé que tú me quieres a mí... ¿no?  
  
En la puerta Sakura cierra los ojos y unas lágrimas corren por sus mejillas...  
  
Shaoran: ¡No!  
  
Shaoran empuja a Kisumi muy lejos...  
  
Shaoran: ¿Qué es lo quieres hacer conmigo?  
  
Kisumi: Pues bien... si no lo vas a querer por las buenas... será por las malas...  
  
El rostro de Kisumi cambia drásticamente...  
  
Kisumi: ¡Quiero tu magia! ¡Ahora!  
  
Shaoran: ¡Qué!  
  
Kisumi va a ¿atacar a Shaoran? El ataque va directo a Shaoran, pero de pronto alguien lo empuja...  
  
Sakura: ¡Cuidado, es un espíritu maligno!  
  
Shaoran: ¡Sakura!  
  
Kisumi: La cazadora de Cartas...  
  
Gracias al cielo no recibieron ningún daño... Sakura se para...  
  
Sakura: ¡Me las vas a pagar! ¡Por todo!  
  
Shaoran: Sakura...  
  
Sakura: ¡Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella!  
  
Sakura: ¡Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura!  
  
Sakura: ¡Quién acepto esta misión contigo!  
  
Sakura: ¡Libérate!  
  
La llave de la Estrella ha sido liberada... y Kisumi se transforma... su piel se torna azul y su rostro toma la forma de un demonio...  
  
Kisumi: ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué vas a hacer Cazadora?  
  
Shaoran: ¡Tú no eres un ser humano!  
  
Kisumi: Tuve que poseer el cuerpo de esta miserable chiquilla... Y créanme que me fue muy fácil... pero todo fue para llegar a tomar tu magia...  
  
Sakura: ¿Mi magia? ¡Pues no te lo voy a permitir! ¡No tengo una mente tan débil, como para dejarme poseer por alguien como tú!  
  
Voz: Es que ese es el propósito de estos espíritus...  
  
Shaoran: Nanako...  
  
Sakura: ¿Nanako?  
  
Nanako: Pues, al ver que venías hacía aquí decidimos seguirte por precaución...  
  
Tomoyo (grabando): Es cierto... ^_^  
  
Sakura: Nanako, Tomoyo, deben alejarse, este espíritu posee el cuerpo de las personas...  
  
Nanako: ¿Qué? ¡Cómo me dices eso! Yo soy una cazadora de espíritus... es mi deber enfrentarme ante esta clase de seres...  
  
Tomoyo: ¡Y es mi deber grabarte en video! Además somos tus amigas... no te dejaremos solas...  
  
Mientras tanto...  
  
Tetsuo: Vamos primito... levántate ya...  
  
Shaoran: ¿Y ustedes?  
  
Eriol: Nos encontramos en el camino...  
  
Sakura: Muchas gracias... ^_^, pero esta pelea es solo mía...  
  
Sakura: ¡Vamos! ¡Yo soy tu contrincante!  
  
Kisumi: Veamos de que eres capaz, niñita tonta...  
  
Sakura: ¡Espada!  
  
Kisumi: ¿Conque sacaste tu espada? ¡Vamos... Lianas!  
  
Unas lianas salen de los brazos de Kisumi y atrapan a Sakura... ¡La están ahogando!  
  
Shaoran: ¡Sakura!  
  
Tetsuo (deteniendo a Shaoran): ¡No vayas! Esta es su pelea... ella quiere demostrarnos que puede hacerlo... y yo confío en ella...  
  
Shaoran: Pero...  
  
Mientras tanto...  
  
Sakura (balbuceando): Tengo que hacer algo... tengo que hacer algo... Cartas... por favor, ayúdenme...  
  
El bolsillo dónde Sakura tiene las cartas comienza a brillar... de pronto una carta llega a sus manos... es... ¡Luz! Y ¡Oscuridad!  
  
Sakura: Luz y Oscuridad... ¿?  
  
Sakura (pensando): Entiendo...  
  
Sakura: ¡Oscuridad!  
  
Todo se volvió tinieblas...  
  
Kisumi: ¿Qué pasó?  
  
Sakura: Si le temes a la Oscuridad...  
  
Kisumi: ¿Qué?  
  
Sakura: ¡Luz!  
  
Kisumi: ¡No!  
  
Una brillante luz va hacía Kisumi y una sombra negra sale de su cuerpo...  
  
Sakura: ¡Ahora!  
  
Nanako: ¡Pergamino espiritual! ¡Atrapa!  
  
Nanako atrapo al espíritu...  
  
Nanako: ¡Sí!  
  
El cuerpo desfallecido de Kisumi cae y Tetsuo va a ver...  
  
Tetsuo: Esta chica solo esta desmayada...  
  
Tomoyo: Sí, será mejor llevarla a su salón...  
  
Tetsuo: Es cierto (mirando fijamente a Tomoyo) ^_^  
  
Tomoyo se sorprende... se sonroja y...  
  
Tomoyo: Es cierto... tenemos que ir al concurso...  
  
Nanako: ¡Es cierto! Pero... Sakura estas segura que te encuentras bien...  
  
Shaoran: No te hiciste daño...  
  
Sakura mira a los ojos a Shaoran... bueno, digamos que no lo resiste y... solo balbucea y se va...  
  
Nanako: ¿Sakura?  
  
Nanako va tras de ella...  
  
Tomoyo: ¡Sakura!  
  
Y Tomoyo detrás de ellas...  
  
Eriol: Y otra vez nos dejaron solos...  
  
Shaoran (bajando la cabeza): Creo que aún sigue molesta...  
  
Tetsuo: Pues... esta chica ya esta reaccionando, así que me la llevo...  
  
Tetsuo se va...  
  
Shaoran: Así que ese espíritu solo intento usarme para llegar a Sakura...  
  
Eriol: Es cierto, de seguro quería poseerte para luego poseer a Sakura...  
  
Shaoran: A veces creo que mi existencia puede ser una debilidad para Sakura... que hubiera pasado si ese espíritu me hubiera poseído, tal le hubiera hecho daño a Sakura...  
  
Eriol: Vamos, no te pongas así, no creo que tú fueras capaz de hacerle daño a Sakura... tú la quieres demasiado, y vamos que se hace tarde...  
  
Shaoran: ¿Tarde?  
  
Eriol: No vas a disculparte... ^_^  
  
Tetsuo: Recuerden que yo también tengo algo que hacer... ¿Vamos primito?  
  
Mientras tanto, los resultados del concurso...  
  
Anunciador: Y así damos los resultados, dado el retiro de la Srta Ahibato, las dos princesas de este año son... las Srtas. Tomoyo Daidoji y Nanako Kanayima...  
  
Desde el publico...  
  
Yukito (tomando fotos): Que bueno que Nanako haya quedado en una buena posición...  
  
Megumi: Pero yo quería el primer lugar... T_T  
  
Nakuru: Me alegro también por la amiga de Sakura... Tomoyo...  
  
Anunciador: ¡Y la Reina de las Flores este año es... ! ¡Sakura Kinomoto del 3ro-B!  
  
Touya (tomando fotos): No puedo creer que los jueces sean tan ciegos como para escoger a un monstruo de Reina de las Flores...  
  
Sakura da un paso adelante y...  
  
Anunciador: Y ahora, las princesas y la Reina escogerán a sus pajes...  
  
Touya: ¡Qué! ¡Qué es eso de pajes! ¡Yo no sé nada de eso!  
  
Y todo mundo se quedo mirando a Touya...  
  
Sakura: Hermano... ¬_¬  
  
De pronto una voz se escucha...  
  
Voz: Un momento...  
  
Sakura se sorprende... ¡Es la voz de Shaoran!  
  
Sakura: ¿Shaoran?  
  
Shaoran: ¡Sakura! ¡Recuerdas esto!  
  
Shaoran tiene en sus manos el osito que le hizo a Sakura...  
  
Sakura: Eso es...  
  
Shaoran: Yo sé... yo sé que estas molesta conmigo... pero quiero que recuerdes todos los momentos que hemos pasado juntos, desde que nos conocimos...  
  
Por la memoria de Sakura pasan todos esos hermosos momentos, desde el primer momento en que vio a Shaoran... en sus sueños...  
  
Shaoran: Créeme... el sentimiento más profundo que jamás hubiera tenido por nadie, es el que yo siento por ti... ¡Y es el único! ¡Por qué yo siempre te voy a amar!  
  
Sakura se pone a llorar...  
  
Sakura: Shaoran... yo...  
  
Shaoran: Ahora yo te pregunto... ¿Me amas tanto como yo a ti? Lo suficiente como para aceptar de nuevo este osito de felpa...  
  
Los ojos de Sakura se llenan de alegría y...  
  
Sakura baja del estrado, corre hacía Shaoran... (pasa por el sitio de su hermano que estaba con una cara, que... después les cuento)  
  
Shaoran: ¿Aceptas?  
  
Sakura: ¡Sí! ^_^  
  
Los dos se unen en un tierno abrazo y luego... bueno... un hermoso beso  
  
Mientras tanto Nanako y Tomoyo veían todo desde el estrado... Pero de pronto sale algo por detrás de las dos...  
  
Vocecitas: ¿Me perdonas?  
  
¡Un osito de felpa, con una rosa roja!  
  
Nanako: ¿Un osito de felpa?  
  
Eriol: Sabes que si una persona te regala un osito y le pones su nombre, su amor siempre será correspondido...  
  
Nanako: Eriol...  
  
Eriol: Ahora... te pregunto... ¿Mi amor será correspondido?  
  
Nanako (llorando): Tú... ¿qué crees?  
  
Eriol y Nanako también se abrazan...  
  
Tetsuo: ¿Y el mío?  
  
Tomoyo: ¿Tetsuo?  
  
Tetsuo: ¿Es que acaso mi amor no es correspondido?  
  
Tomoyo sonríe, se acerca a Tetsuo y lo abraza... Tetsuo la corresponde con un...  
  
Tetsuo: Gracias...  
  
Mientras tanto...  
  
Touya: ¡Oye mocoso! ¡Suelta a mi hermana en este instante!  
  
Nakuru: ¡Qué romántico! ^_^  
  
Touya: ¡Qué estás diciendo! \ _ /  
  
Nakuru: ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta? Mira detrás de ti...  
  
Pues digamos que Yukito y Megumi estaban en lo suyo, es decir, también... pues, ustedes ya saben...  
  
Nakuru guiña un ojo...  
  
Touya: ¿Qué? ¿A quién le guiñas el ojo?  
  
Nakuru: Pues a ellos...  
  
Touya mira y... ¡Sakura y Shaoran ya estaban muy lejos!  
  
Touya: ¡Oigan!  
  
Nakuru: ¡Nooo!  
  
Nakuru se sube en Touya...  
  
Nakuru: ¡Tú no te vas de aquí! ^_^  
  
Touya (sonrojado): ¿Qué?  
  
Bueno y esta escena es hermosa... pero, hay alguien que también ve esto... en el techo de algún edificio...  
  
Se ve un espejo... y en él se ve la cara sonriente de Sakura corriendo...  
  
Voz: Veo que la Cazadora es increíblemente fuerte...  
  
Luego se ve el rostro de Nanako con Eriol... mejor dicho, de Nanako y Eriol (besándose, pues..)  
  
Voz: ¿Eres feliz?... Pues, a partir de ahora, prepárate, porque mi venganza será muy dulce... Nanako y Clow... el destino no los volverá a unir... ¡Nunca más! CONTINUARA...  
  
En el próximo episodio...  
  
¿Qué hay detrás de Nanako? ¿Qué es eso del compromiso arreglado? Veremos más detalles sobre ese Hirashi Notomi y su verdadera relación con Nanako, además ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en realidad con los padres de Nanako y Tetsuo? Además, los chicos recibirán el duro entrenamiento de Megumi... ahora todos deben aprender a ser cazadores... (Pobrecitos)  
  
Todo esto y mucho más en nuestro capítulo: "Los secretos de ser un cazador" 


	7. Capítulo 7

Los secretos de ser Cazador  
(Cáp. 7)  
  
Después de los sucesos en el Concurso de Reina de las Flores, Sakura... bueno, no iba a tener un recibimiento con flores en su casa...  
  
La puerta suena sutilmente...  
  
Sakura (de puntitas): Creo que no me escucharon...  
  
Sakura sigue caminando de puntitas... pero de pronto una luz se enciende...  
  
Touya: ¡Sakura!  
  
Y vaya que se veía molesto...  
  
Sakura: Hermano... ^_^`  
  
Voz: Y yo también...  
  
Sakura: ¿Kero? º_º`  
  
Touya: Pues bien... ¡Estás son las horas de llegar!  
  
Sakura: Pero... si no es muy tarde... ^_^`  
  
Touya señala el reloj... dice ¡10 de la noche!  
  
Touya: Y ahora...  
  
Sakura: Lo que pasa es que yo... y... Shaoran... ^_^`  
  
Kero: ¡Qué tiene que ver ese mocoso en todo esto!  
  
Sakura: ^_^```  
  
En ese instante suena el teléfono...  
  
Sakura: Yo contesto...  
  
Sakura(pensando): Por favor... que sea para mí... por favor... T_T  
  
Sakura levanta el fono...  
  
Sakura: ¡Hola Nanako! Era Nanako... ahora sin oídos...  
  
Nanako (por el teléfono): Hasta que por fin llegaste...  
  
Sakura: ¿Eh?  
  
Nanako: Te estuve llamando todo el día pero no llegabas...  
  
Sakura (en voz baja): Es que estuve con Shaoran...  
  
Nanako: Bueno... yo puedo decir lo mismo de mí y Eriol...  
  
Sakura: Eso es excelente... pero, es que... hoy se porto tan lindo...  
  
Nanako: Pero que hicieron después...  
  
Sakura: Pues... nos fuimos hasta el parque pingüino y luego me invito a comer a su casa... y... ¡Fue maravilloso! ^_^  
  
Touya: ¡Qué fue maravilloso!  
  
Nanako: Por lo que veo tu hermano ya te descubrió...  
  
Sakura: Sí... pero bueno, ya me escabulliré de él y de Kero...  
  
Nanako: ¿Kerberos también?  
  
Sakura: Sí...  
  
Nanako: Bueno... solo te llamaba para decirte que mañana vengas a mi casa con Kerberos, si puedes llama también a Li, yo ya llamé a Tomoyo y a Eriol... por favor, vengan a eso de las 10 ¿OK?  
  
Sakura: NO hay problema... nos vemos  
  
Nanako: Nos vemos...  
  
Sakura cuelga el teléfono... Mientras tanto en casa de Nanako...  
  
Megumi: Ya terminaste de hablar por teléfono ¿no?  
  
Nanako: Sí...  
  
Megumi: Pues bien... ¡Ahora a limpiar el piso de la cocina!  
  
Nanako: Hermanita... por qué me castigas de esta manera... T_T Megumi: Por no querer decirle a tu querida "hermanita" que ya tenías enamorado, sabiendo que ya estás comprometida... ¡Y además es la reencarnación de nuestro tatarabuelo!  
  
Desde la puerta...  
  
Tetsuo: Eso es lo que le estuve diciendo todo el rato... y jamás me hizo caso...  
  
(Silencio sepulcral)  
  
Nanako y Megumi: ¡Tetsuo! ¡Vete a preparar la comida!  
  
Efecto de espejo roto...  
  
Tetsuo: Esta bien... (  
  
Tetsuo se va llorando...  
  
Nanako: ¡A sí! Yo no digo nada porque estás con Yukito, o Yue o lo que sea... ¿Es lo mismo?  
  
Megumi: ¡Claro que no! (bajando el tono de voz) Yo no estaba comprometida... nunca me había enamorado... pero en tu caso es diferente... por favor Nanako, quiero que reflexiones tus actos...  
  
Nanako: Pero yo lo amo... yo siento algo especial por él...  
  
Megumi: ¿Y es que acaso él ya sabe lo del compromiso con Hirashi?  
  
Megumi mueve su cabeza en señal de "no"  
  
Megumi: He allí el problema... yo no te digo nada por tener un enamorado, ya estás en edad de enamorarte, no hay problema, pero en este tipo de relaciones es peor mantener secretos por mucho tiempo... te haces daño tú y él...  
  
Nanako: Lo sé... se lo diré, mañana...  
  
Megumi: Eso espero... ^_^  
  
Y llegó el mañana... ya todos estaban en casa de Nanako, pero aún los "Kanayimas" como suele decirles Spinel no salían...  
  
Sakura: Oye Eriol...  
  
Eriol: ¿Ah?  
  
Sakura: ¿Tú sabes por qué Nanako nos cito aquí a todos?  
  
Eriol: Ni a mí me lo quiso decir...  
  
Shaoran: Vaya...  
  
Tomoyo: Bueno...  
  
Shaoran: ¿Es qué tú sabes algo?  
  
Tomoyo: ¿Saber? No, la única razón por la que estoy aquí es...  
  
Eriol: Es...  
  
Tomoyo: ¡Grabar a mi querida amiga Sakura en cámara de video con este nuevo traje que confeccione! *_*  
  
Sakura: Ay no... -_-  
  
Eriol: ^_^  
  
En ese instante Megumi baja...  
  
Megumi: Buenos días a todos...  
  
Yukito: ¿Megumi? ¿Eres tú?  
  
Megumi estaba vestida con un traje muy bonito, como de batalla, parecido al de Nanako pero más elaborado...  
  
Megumi: Hola... ^_^ Nanako, Tetsuo, bajen por favor...  
  
Los dos bajaron... estaban vestidos con sus trajes de batallas... ¿Y con sus armas?  
  
Sakura: ¿Por qué están vestidos así?  
  
Megumi: Por favor, Kerberos, Spinel Sun, Nakuru, Yukito... desearía que tomen sus formas de guardianes...  
  
Los 4 se transforman y...  
  
Yue: Megumi... ¿Por qué nos llamaste?  
  
Megumi: Calma querido Yue... ahora lo sabrás... ^_^  
  
(Yue se sonrojo... ¬_¬)  
  
Megumi: Síganme... Megumi los lleva hacía un gran jardín y es que la casa de Nanako, no lo parecía, pero es muy grande...  
  
Megumi: Este es el jardín en donde vamos a practicar...  
  
Los demás: ¡Practicar!  
  
Nanako: Necesitamos de su ayuda... para poder elevar todos nuestros poderes...  
  
Tetsuo: Desde que llegamos a Japón hemos notado los grandes poderes de todos ustedes, pero, amigos míos, creo que solo utilizan el 10% de ellos...  
  
Megumi: Nuestros poderes como cazadores también están en un nivel muy bajo, y necesitamos entrenar más...  
  
Nanako: Pero se ha vuelto imposible ya... tener que pelear entre nosotros ya que nos conocemos y conocemos todas sus tácticas... así jamás podremos superarnos...  
  
Sakura: ¿Pelear? Yo no soy buena para eso... además, yo detesto las peleas...  
  
Nanako: Te entiendo, pero no peleamos de verdad, solo entrenamos, así nos hacemos más fuertes y esos monstruos no nos podrán derrotar...  
  
Shaoran: Recuerdo que cuando era niño, en Hong Kong, también nos entrenaban así a Meiling y a mí... es que a veces es necesario...  
  
Yue: Pues por mí no hay problema...  
  
Rubí Moon: Por mí tampoco...  
  
Kerberos: Pues yo estoy de acuerdo, así demostrare que soy el mejor guardián...  
  
Spinel Sun: En tus sueños... ¬_¬  
  
Kerberos: Qué dices... \ _ /  
  
Eriol y Sakura: Y allí van de nuevo... ¬_¬  
  
Sakura: Pero... yo no sé...  
  
Nanako: No te preocupes... es más yo practicaré contigo si quieres... ^_^  
  
Sakura en ese instante se sorprendió... esa sonrisa ya la había visto antes, se le hacía conocida de algún lugar, la pregunta era ¿de dónde?  
  
Sakura: º_º Esta bien...  
  
Megumi: Pues... entonces, comencemos...  
  
Megumi: Ahora lo que quiero ver es el nivel de combate de los chicos...  
  
Shaoran, Tetsuo y Eriol: ¿Qué? ¿Nosotros?  
  
Megumi: Tengo entendido que tienen preparación anterior... por eso quiero verlos en combate... ahora...  
  
Los tres: ¡Ahora!  
  
Megumi: Sí... ahora...  
  
Tetsuo: Pues ni modo...  
  
De pronto aparecen en las manos de Tetsuo, su arco y su flecha de oro... él comienza a apuntar a los dos y dice...  
  
Tetsuo: ¿Están listos?  
  
Eriol: Pues si quieres jugar rudo...  
  
Eriol: Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad  
  
Eriol: Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Eriol  
  
Eriol: Quien acepto esta misión contigo  
  
Eriol: ¡Libérate!  
  
Eriol ha liberado su llave...  
  
Shaoran: Bueno... yo...  
  
Tomoyo (grabando): ¿Qué sucede?  
  
Shaoran: Bueno es... que...  
  
Sakura: Vamos Shaoran... yo sé que puedes... ^_^  
  
Shaoran: Bueno... pues allá voy...  
  
Shaoran libera su espada y...  
  
Tetsuo: Pues... ¡Comencemos ya!  
  
Tetsuo comienza a atacar con sus flechas doradas... Pero Eriol se defiende con su escudo...  
  
Mientras tanto Shaoran ataca con sus pergaminos de fuego...  
  
Tetsuo los esquiva...  
  
Shaoran: Diablos...  
  
Eriol: Cuantas veces te lo he dicho... ¡Tienes que tranquilizarte!  
  
Shaoran: Sí... 0_0  
  
Tetsuo: Una de las principales reglas es no descuidar al enemigo...  
  
¡Tetsuo va a atacar a Eriol!  
  
Eriol: Pero también una de las principales reglas es NO confiarse...  
  
Eriol lo esquivo...  
  
Tetsuo: ¿Y quién dijo que te iba a atacar?  
  
¡La flecha va hacía Shaoran!  
  
Shaoran: ¡Dios del Viento! ¡Ve!  
  
Bien... Shaoran salió bien librado...  
  
Megumi: ¡Basta! Esto es deprimente...  
  
Los tres chicos: Qué O_O  
  
Megumi: Es que a los tres les falta demasiado... Shaoran... ¡Te pones nervioso y te desesperas! Por favor, aprende a controlar tus nervios...  
  
Shaoran: Sí... ¬_¬  
  
Megumi: Y tu orgullo, claro está... Eriol... ¡Te distraes fácilmente!  
  
Eriol: ¿Yo?  
  
Megumi: No creas que porque eres la reencarnación de mi tatarabuelo eres tan poderoso como él... ¡Y Tetsuo!  
  
Tetsuo: Ay no... -_-  
  
Megumi: ¡Sigues tan lento como siempre! Cuantas veces te he dicho que al enemigo se le confunde y luego se le ataca...  
  
Tetsuo: Pero eso es lo que hiciste...  
  
Megumi: ¿lo hiciste? Por favor... trataste de hacerlo dirás... Estabas bien hasta que dijiste: (imitando de manera burlona a Tetsuo) "¿Quién dijo que te iba a atacar?" ¡Cómo se te ocurre ser tan tonto! ¡Sí no ibas a atacar a Eriol, era lógico que al que iba el ataque era a Shaoran y le diste tiempo para que se defendiera! ¡Además, estuviste muy lento! ¡Eriol predijo TODOS tus ataques!  
  
Tetsuo: T_T  
  
Y al final los tres salieron con una cara...  
  
Tetsuo, Shaoran y Eriol: U_U  
  
Megumi: Ahora es el turno de Nanako y Sakura...  
  
Nanako: Esta bien...  
  
Sakura: Pues... allá voy... ^_^  
  
Y Tomoyo grababa todo con su cámara...  
  
Nanako: ¡Despierta de tu sueño milenario!  
  
Sakura: Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella...  
  
Nanako: ¡Flauta mágica que encierras los poderes universales!  
  
Sakura: Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura  
  
Sakura: Quien aceptó esta misión contigo...  
  
Nanako y Sakura: ¡Libérate!  
  
La flauta mágica y el báculo de Sakura se liberaron...  
  
Megumi: Comiencen...  
  
Sakura: ¡Bosque!  
  
Nanako: ¡Invoco al poder del salto!  
  
A Nanako le aparecen unas alitas en los zapatos... iguales a las de Sakura...  
  
Sakura: ¡Atrápala!  
  
Nanako: Sí puedes...  
  
Bosque seguía a Nanako... pero ella con salto la esquivaba...  
  
Megumi: Ay Nanako... cuando aprenderás...  
  
Sakura: No entiendo... si ella quería escapar de Bosque... ¿Por qué no utilizó a Vuelo?  
  
Megumi: Pronto entenderás la estrategia de Nanako...  
  
Sakura: ¿?  
  
Y Nanako seguía escapando de Bosque... hasta que ella dejó de seguirla...  
  
Sakura: ¡Bosque!  
  
Con Salto... Nanako esquivo a Bosque hasta que este se enredo en sus propias lianas...  
  
Nanako: ¿Y qué te pareció eso?  
  
Sakura: Eres muy hábil... veamos que tal te va con esto... ¡Agua!  
  
Nanako: ¡Invoco al poder del escudo!  
  
Y otra vez bloqueo el ataque de Sakura...  
  
Nanako: Bueno... basta ya de jugar a la defensiva...  
  
Nanako: ¡Invoco al poder del vuelo!  
  
A Nanako le crecen esas alas blancas...  
  
Nanako: Atrápame si puedes...  
  
Sakura: ¡Vuelo!  
  
Sakura va detrás de ellas a una pelea que ahora se traslado hasta las nubes...  
  
Nanako (en voz baja): Perfecto...  
  
De pronto las alas de Nanako desaparecen y ella cae, pero no parece estar asustada...  
  
Sakura: ¡Nanako!  
  
Sakura: ¡Flote!  
  
La carta Flote rescata a Nanako... pero ella...  
  
Nanako: ¡Invoco al poder de las lianas!  
  
De la flauta salen unas lianas que atrapan a Sakura, los poderes de las cartas Sakura cesan y...  
  
Shaoran: ¡Sakura!  
  
Nanako (cayendo): ^_^ Esto se acabo...  
  
Los ataques de Nanako cesan y Sakura y Nanako caen...  
  
Nanako: ¡Invoco al poder del Vuelo y del flote!...  
  
Mientras tanto Megumi miraba en silencio, como las dos caían suavemente al piso...  
  
Sakura estaba agotada y por eso ni se podía levantar...  
  
Shaoran: ¡Sakura!  
  
Shaoran corre y se acerca a ella...  
  
Shaoran: ¿Estás bien?  
  
Sakura (levantándose): Sí, gracias... pero...  
  
Shaoran: ¿Pero?  
  
Sakura: Me sorprende... el poder de Nanako... me venció muy fácilmente... ella es más poderosa que yo...  
  
Kerberos: Eso no es verdad...  
  
Sakura: ¿Kero?  
  
Kerberos: Ella no es más poderosa que tú... ella tiene otra manera de utilizar sus poderes... pero tú tienes más poderes que ella, solo tienes que aprender a utilizarlos bien...  
  
Nanako: Es cierto... todo no fue más que un truco... ^_^  
  
Sakura: ¿Un truco?  
  
Eriol: Sí, yo también me di cuenta... lo que Nanako hizo fue... primero ir solo a la defensiva, para que te confiaras... luego pareció que atacaría, al ella utilizar el poder del vuelo sin rumbo aparente, te dio curiosidad y fuiste tras de ella con temor que hiciera un ataque desde el cielo...  
  
Nanako: Ahí fue donde caíste en mi trampa... como viste luego, me deje caer, te confundí aún más y decidiste rescatarme porque pensabas que estaba en peligro... al rescatarme cometiste un error fatal, ya que me diste la oportunidad de atraparte con mis lianas... como ves todo fue solo movimientos y nada de magia...  
  
Kerberos: Sí tú hubieras utilizado toda tu magia, la hubieras derrotado fácilmente...  
  
Nanako: Es verdad... por eso es necesario que todos entrenemos...  
  
Megumi: Pero igual... esta pelea fue... ¡Vergonzosa!  
  
Todos: ¿Qué?  
  
Tomoyo (dejando de grabar): Pero a mí me pareció muy buena...  
  
Megumi: Fue muy buena para una chica como Sakura que no ha recibido preparación... pero NO para alguien como Nanako que ha tenido preparación desde niña...  
  
Megumi: Todos tienen que aprender más... todos ustedes tienen grandes poderes y mi misión es ahora encontrarlos y que ustedes aprendan a utilizarlos mejor... recuerden que esos espíritus malignos se hacen más fuertes cada día, y si no los controlan... tal vez una desgracia puede caer, no solo sobre ustedes... sino también... (se voltea y da la espalda)... sobre sus seres queridos...  
  
Megumi se va...  
  
Megumi: Si desean... pueden tomar un descanso...  
  
Yue: ¡Megumi!  
  
Mientras tanto los demás se quedan allí...  
  
Kerberos: Oye Spinel... te reto a ver quien es el más fuerte...  
  
Spinel Sun: ¿Estás seguro?  
  
Kerberos: ¡Claro!  
  
Spinel Sun: Pues bien... ¬_¬  
  
Kerberos: Claro... ¬_¬  
  
Los dos: ¡Al bosque! ^_^  
  
Los dos se van y los demás...  
  
Los demás: º_º  
  
Nanako: Hermana...  
  
Sakura: Tú sabes porque Megumi se puso así...  
  
Nanako mueve la cabeza en señal de sí...  
  
Tomoyo: Tetsuo... Tú también sabes ¿no? ¿Nos puedes contar?  
  
Nanako y Tetsuo: Claro...  
  
Todos se sientan y escuchan...  
  
Nanako: Esto pasó pocos días antes que viniéramos a Tomoeda...  
  
(Escena de retroceso)  
  
Se ve una gran mansión...  
  
Tetsuo: Era la reunión más importante del Clan Kanayima...  
  
Nanako: Todos nuestros parientes venían a mi casa... era una fiesta para reunir a todos los miembros de la familia...  
  
Tetsuo: Recuerdo que esas reuniones me emocionaban mucho...  
  
Se ve a Nanako...  
  
(A partir de ahora los personajes hablarán en el pasado... cuando yo ponga esto delante de los nombres de los personajes (:::) Es que están hablando en el presente)  
  
Nanako: ¿Eh?  
  
Neiyeng: ¡Nanako!  
  
(Para los que no se acuerdan, él es el padre de Nanako)  
  
Nanako: ¿Padre?  
  
Neiyeng: Tu primo ya llegó...  
  
Nanako: Oh no... Tetsuo otra vez... U_U  
  
De pronto una voz se oye...  
  
Tetsuo: Al menos deberías ser más amable al referirte hacía mí...  
  
Nanako: Por favor primito...  
  
Tetsuo::: Deberás que esas fiestas me emocionaban... sobre todo cuando podía robarle algo a Nanako...  
  
Nanako::: Es cierto... ¡Tú siempre robabas mis juguetes!!!  
  
Nanako y Tetsuo se ponen a conversar...  
  
Nanako: Hace ya 6 años...  
  
Tetsuo: Es cierto... ya han pasado 6 años desde que no vemos a esa persona...  
  
Nanako: Deberás que se veía una persona muy buena...  
  
Tetsuo: ¡¡¡Pero también era muy bonita!!!  
  
De pronto se oye una limosina negra llegando...  
  
Tetsuo: Esa limosina es de...  
  
Nanako: Tan pronto...  
  
Tetsuo: ¿Ah?  
  
Tetsuo::: Era la limosina de...  
  
Nanako::: De un amigo de la familia... su nombre era... Hirashi Notomi...  
  
Nanako sale a recibir al invitado... pero ella no estaba muy contenta que digamos...  
  
Hirashi: Hola Nanako... ^_^  
  
Hirashi le tiende la mano en señal de respeto...  
  
Nanako: Hola...  
  
Sus dos manos se tocan... pero justo en ese instante...  
  
Tetsuo: ¿Es un temblor?  
  
Nanako::: Recuerdo que el cielo se puso oscuro... parecía que se fuera a caer...  
  
Tetsuo::: Yo estaba con mis padres en ese instante...  
  
Tetsuo: ¡Papá! ¡Mamá!  
  
Padre de Tetsuo: Tetsuo... ¡Debes irte de aquí!  
  
Tetsuo: ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Madre de Tetsuo: Este es el suceso que predecían las profecías, debes salvarte...  
  
Tetsuo: ¡Pero Madre!  
  
Padre de Tetsuo: ¡Magia de los 5 elementos! ¡Protejan a este chico!  
  
Un escudo rodea a Tetsuo...  
  
Tetsuo: ¡No!  
  
Madre de Tetsuo. ¡Toma hijo, te servirá!  
  
La Madre de Tetsuo le lanza su celular...  
  
Nanako::: Ya veo... conque no sé lo quitaste a mi tía... ella te lo dio...  
  
Tetsuo::: Bueno... creo que así fue...  
  
Mientras tanto Nanako...  
  
Nanako (pensando): Oh... Hirashi, se soltó... bueno, ya después lo buscaré...  
  
Nanako: ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Megumi!  
  
De pronto se ven a los tres en la puerta de la casa...  
  
Nanako: Mamá, papá, Megumi...  
  
Shian: ¡No vengas!  
  
(Shian es la madre de Nanako)  
  
Nanako: ¿Por qué?  
  
Megumi: ¡Mira hacía atrás!  
  
Nanako voltea y una sombra negra la está siguiendo...  
  
Nanako: ¡Oh no!  
  
Neiyeng: Las profecías se están cumpliendo...  
  
Pero esta sombra hablaba...  
  
Sombra: La elegida... quiero a la elegida...  
  
Nanako: ¡Nunca me tendrás!  
  
La sombra toma a los padres de Nanako y a Megumi... pero, ella se desliza y logra caer...  
  
Nanako: ¡Megumi!  
  
Nanako: Nunca te lo voy a perdonar...  
  
Nanako::: De pronto y sin darme cuenta, me encontraba totalmente sola, frente a esa sombra, nunca había sentido tanta furia y a la vez tanto miedo...  
  
(Se ve como los padres de Nanako desaparecen y solo su padre alcanza a decir)  
  
Neiyeng: ¡Mantente viva! ¡A toda costa busca a la cazadora!  
  
Nanako: La cazadora...  
  
Nanako libera su flauta y...  
  
Nanako: ¡No necesito de la cazadora! ¡Te derrotaré aquí y ahora!  
  
Explosiones...  
  
Nanako: ¡Lluvia de estrellas!  
  
Sombra: ¡Barrera Oscura!  
  
Nanako: ¡No!  
  
Sakura::: ¿Lluvia de estrellas?  
  
Nanako::: Ese es mi conjuro más poderoso... pero se necesita de mucha energía para poder hacerlo, además de una gran fuerza espiritual...  
  
Shaoran::: Ya veo... como estabas furiosa, el conjuro se pudo realizar...  
  
Nanako::: Pero el resultado no fue lo que esperaba...  
  
Nanako cae desmayada...  
  
Nanako: Auxilio...  
  
Sombra: Es tu fin...  
  
Nanako: No me digas... ¡Pergamino espiritual!  
  
Sombra: ¡No!  
  
Nanako toca su canción...  
  
Sombra: ¡NO! ¡Me las vas a pagar!  
  
Nanako:::Cuando me había dado cuenta ya era de día...  
  
Se ve a Nanako caminando entre los escombros... cuando de entre las piedras una mano sale y toma el pie de Nanako...  
  
Nanako: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
Era...  
  
¡Tetsuo!  
  
Nanako: Tetsuo...  
  
Tetsuo: Primita...  
  
Nanako abraza a Tetsuo efusivamente...  
  
Nanako: ¡Qué bueno que no te haya pasado nada! ^_^  
  
Y otra voz se oye...  
  
Megumi: Nanako, Tetsuo...  
  
Nanako (llorando): ¡Hermanita!  
  
Nanako abraza a su hermana... después...  
  
Nanako: Apuesto a que van por la dueña... mañana a primera hora tendré que ir a Japón...  
  
Nanako::: Y así fue como llegue a Tomoeda...  
  
(fin de retroceso)  
  
Sakura: Pero yo no entiendo una cosa... ¿Cómo supiste que yo vivía en Tomoeda?  
  
Tetsuo: De eso, nuestra familia se encargo desde hacía 6 años...  
  
Todos: ¿Qué? º_º  
  
Nanako: Verás... hace 6 años... nos enteramos de que las Cartas Clow habían sido liberadas...  
  
Tetsuo: Nuestra familia presumía que algo así pasaría... por las profecías del tatarabuelo de Nanako...  
  
Nanako: Por eso nuestros padres que eran las cabezas del Clan, decidieron viajar a Japón... buscamos por mucho tiempo el lugar exacto en el cual te encontrabas...  
  
Tetsuo: Hasta que por fin te encontramos... en la Ciudad de Tomoeda...  
  
Nanako: Recuerdo que llegamos justo en el momento en que estabas a punto de terminar de cambiar las Cartas Clow a Cartas Sakura...  
  
Sakura: Y es que acaso me vieron hace 6 años...  
  
De pronto Nanako y Tetsuo se miran y se empiezan a reír...  
  
Sakura: ¿Qué?  
  
Tetsuo: Lo que pasa es que nos hemos acordado de la primera vez que te vimos...  
  
Tomoyo: Y como fue esa vez...  
  
Nanako: Recuerdo que habíamos comprado esta casa... Tetsuo y yo salimos de paseo a conocer la ciudad... fue una tarde...  
  
(Escena de retroceso)  
  
Nanako (hace 6 años): Oye... ¿Cómo crees que será la famosa cazadora?  
  
Tetsuo (hace 6 años): Espero que linda... ^_^  
  
Nanako (hace 6 años): Tú nunca cambias ¿no?  
  
Ellos llegan a la parte de los columpios...  
  
Nanako (hace 6 años): ¿Ah?  
  
Tetsuo (hace 6 años): Genial... y yo que quería jugar en los columpios... ¬_¬  
  
Nanako (hace 6 años): Shhhh... no interrumpas... esto es muy romántico...  
  
Nanako y Tetsuo se esconden detrás de los arbustos... pero ¿Qué es lo que tanto veían? ¡Sí! ¡Eran Sakura y Shaoran bien abrazados! (Recuerden el capítulo en que Sakura se le declara a Yukito... sí, el de la estrategia que nunca falla, la del pañuelo)  
  
(Fin de retroceso)  
  
Sakura y Shaoran (muy rojos): ¡¡¡¡¡¡Qué!!!!!!  
  
Tomoyo (grabando): ¡Sakura! ¿Cuándo fue eso?  
  
Sakura (muy sonrojada): Bien... pues eso fue... cuando, fuimos a la escuela de mi hermano... cuando fuimos a ver la película que hicieron ¿recuerdas?  
  
Tomoyo (grabando): Ah... si lo recuerdo...  
  
Y los chicos...  
  
Eriol: Bien hecho, Li... ¬_¬  
  
Shaoran (muy sonrojado): Es que... fueron las circunstancias... ella estaba muy triste, y yo muy enamorado...  
  
Mientras tanto Yue y Megumi...  
  
Yue: ¡Megumi espera!  
  
Megumi para y se voltea...  
  
Megumi (llorando): Te necesito más que nunca...  
  
Megumi corre hacía Yue para abrazarlo... y él la corresponde (aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh... ^_^)  
  
Yue: ¿Por qué te pones así? ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?  
  
Megumi: Es que cada vez que hablo del tema de mis padres, me pongo así...  
  
Yue: Pero ya te he dicho que no tienes porque ponerte así... esto no fue tu culpa...  
  
Megumi: Pero es que... reconozco que en ese instante pensé en mi vida antes que en la de mis padres, y por eso escape...  
  
Yue: Pero... estás aquí, cuidando a tu hermana... ayudándonos a todos... Además... si no hubieras escapado... jamás nos hubiéramos conocido ¿no?  
  
Yue se acerca a Megumi y le da un beso en la frente...  
  
Megumi: Gracias... yo no me arrepiento de haberte conocido...  
  
Yue: Nunca te voy a dejar... jamás...  
  
Y mientras esta parejita las pasaba bien... los demás...  
  
Shaoran: Pero aún hay algo que no comprendo... ¿Cómo es que Hiragizawa se entero?  
  
Eriol: Pues verás... sentí esa gran presencia que se libero, a mi mente vinieron algunos recuerdos de los sucesos de hace 300 años y sentí que vendría a buscar a Sakura... por eso vine...  
  
Tetsuo: Pero... ¿Cómo te enteraste lo que les sucedió a nuestras familias?  
  
Eriol: Eso fue muy fácil... ^_^ Sí uno tiene algunos de los recuerdos del pasado, puede predecir el futuro...  
  
Tetsuo: ¿?  
  
Rubí Moon: Nosotros vinimos aquí por la única razón de derrotar a ese espíritu...  
  
Sakura: Eriol, ¿Es qué tú sabes la manera de derrotarlo?  
  
Eriol: Lamentablemente, lo único que me quedan son unos cuantos recuerdos borrosos sobre esa batalla, así que ni yo mismo sé como el Mago Clow logró derrotar a ese ente maligno...  
  
Pero de pronto...  
  
Megumi: Solo hay dos personas que saben el método correcto para derrotar a ese espíritu... y esos son mis padres...  
  
Nanako: ¡Nuestros padres!  
  
Megumi: Poco antes de la gran reunión, nuestros padres vieron en el oráculo del futuro que el mal se acercaba, solo ellos habían planificado una solución... pero (bajando la cabeza) nunca me la llegaron a decir... por eso...  
  
Nanako: Hermana...  
  
Megumi: Por eso, es que todos nos tenemos que esforzar más... tenemos que recatar a nuestros seres queridos y ustedes muy amablemente nos están ayudando...  
  
Shaoran: No son solo sus seres queridos, son los seres queridos de todos... todos de una u otra manera están luchando, para no caer en las garras de ese sujeto...  
  
Sakura (pensando): Shaoran... esa mirada... de seguro está pensando en su madre, Meiling y sus hermanas... ellas se quedaron solas en Hong Kong, peleando con esos espíritus...  
  
Tomoyo: Entonces, que es lo que van a hacer...  
  
Megumi: Por ahora me he dado cuenta de algo... esos espíritus ya nos conocen, conocen que Nanako, Tetsuo y yo somos cazadores... por eso es que siempre prefieren atacar cuando Sakura está sola o con los demás...  
  
Tomoyo: Eso es muy peligroso...  
  
Megumi: Exactamente... por eso... desde ahora... ¡Todos van a entrenar conmigo de ahora en adelante!  
  
Todos: ¡Qué!  
  
Sakura: ¿Entrenar?  
  
Después de eso se ve a todos sentados alrededor de Megumi...  
  
Megumi: Como ustedes saben nosotros tres somos cazadores de espíritus... esto quiere decir que tenemos la aptitud de poder capturar espíritus malignos para que no causen desgracias en este mundo...  
  
Nanako: Esta siempre ha sido la característica fundamental de la familia Kanayima... nosotros somos los únicos en este mundo con la capacidad de capturar espíritus...  
  
Tetsuo: Pero eso no implica que ustedes no puedan controlar un espíritu...  
  
Nanako: Por eso queremos que entrenen con nosotros... así podremos ayudarnos mutuamente para poder derrotar a esos espíritus malignos... si aceptan...  
  
Sakura: Yo acepto...  
  
Shaoran: ¿Sakura?  
  
Tomoyo (grabando): ^_^  
  
Sakura: Si esas personas capturaron a las personas que ustedes quieren, yo los ayudare en lo que pueda... prometo poner todo de mi parte para hacerme más fuerte... total, al fin y al cabo a la persona que buscan es a mí...  
  
Shaoran: Si esos sujetos quieren hacerle daño a Sakura, yo estaré allí para protegerla...  
  
Sakura (sonrojada): Gracias...  
  
Shaoran se pone muy rojo...  
  
Eriol: Claro que yo también acepto... es una labor muy ardua y he venido para ayudar... ^_^ Kerberos: Sí Sakura acepta, yo también...  
  
Spinel Sun: Yo también digo lo mismo...  
  
Yue: Yo estoy de acuerdo...  
  
Rubí Moon: Esta bien...  
  
Nanako: Muchas gracias a todos... amigos... ^_^  
  
Y desde ese momento todos se pusieron a entrenar...  
  
Tetsuo: ¡Te derrotaré!  
  
Shaoran: ¡No lo creo!  
  
Tetsuo atacaba con sus flechas y Shaoran las esquivaba...  
  
Rubí Moon: Sigues tan lento como siempre...  
  
Yue: ¡No te confíes!  
  
Mientras Rubí Moon hablaba, ella se distrajo y Yue aprovecho para atacarla...  
  
Kerberos: ¡Yo te voy a ganar!  
  
Spinel Sun: ¡Yo siempre seré el que gané!  
  
¬_¬ Y los dos "súper" guardianes... ¡Haciendo concurso de quien comía más rápido!  
  
(Aclaro: ¡Spinel ya esta fuera de control! ·_·)  
  
Sakura: Pero...  
  
Megumi: Si haces este movimiento, serás más difícil de atrapar por el enemigo...  
  
Tomoyo: ¡Ay Sakura! ¡Te ves divina! *_* Te voy a hacer un traje para cada día de entrenamiento... y serás la más bonita como siempre... *_*  
  
Megumi estaba ayudando a Sakura (Es que ella era la que necesitaba más ayuda de todos... UoU  
  
Mientras Eriol y Nanako... debajo de un árbol... ustedes ya saben...  
  
Eriol: El tema de tus padres te pone muy triste... ¿no?  
  
Nanako: Es que es algo muy triste... el perder a mis padres de una manera tan violenta me pone más triste y a la vez más furiosa...  
  
Eriol: ¿furiosa?  
  
Nanako: Sí, porque yo no pude hacer nada...  
  
Eriol: Pero hiciste lo que pudiste...  
  
Nanako: Pero... no fue suficiente... porque se supone... se supone que... se supone que yo soy la elegida...  
  
Eriol: Entiendo...  
  
Nanako: ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
Eriol: Verás... el mago Clow se encargo de que todo pasará como está pasando, las cosas que ahora están sucediendo no son ni coincidencia ni azar, ya fueron planeadas... tú fuiste la escogida por el destino para que pudieras tocar esa misteriosa flauta... esa flauta mágica conserva dentro de sí un poco de los poderes de cada Carta Clow, por eso es muy especial... fue hecha por el mismísimo Clow, antes de crear sus cartas...  
  
Nanako: Vaya... entonces esta flauta es muy especial después de todo... (se sonroja)  
  
Eriol: ¿Por qué te pones así?  
  
Nanako: Porque este entonces... fue el primer regalo que tú me diste... ¿no es cierto? ^_^  
  
De pronto, al ver la sonrisa de Nanako, por la mente de Eriol una imagen pasa, es la de una chica sonriendo con la flauta, en un gran salón y dando vueltas y lo único que se escucha es...  
  
Voz: Gracias... ^_^  
  
Pero al regresar a la realidad...  
  
Nanako: ¿Eriol? ¿Eriol? ¿Estás bien?  
  
Eriol: ¿Qué?  
  
Nanako: Vaya... por un instante te fuiste a la luna... ^_^  
  
Pero de pronto una reacción inesperada se da en Eriol... ¡Abraza a Nanako!  
  
Nanako (sonrojada): Eriol  
  
Eriol: No quiero que me dejes...  
  
Nanako (sonrojada): Qué cosas dices... (sonriendo)  
  
Se iban a dar un beso cuando un extraño ruido los interrumpe...  
  
Una limosina negra se estaciona en la casa de Nanako, de ella sale un chico...  
  
Chico: Esta es la casa de los Kanayimas... sí, está es su casa...  
  
Chico: Aunque no creo que sea la hora, ni el lugar escogido... pero yo creo que tú si podrás intervenir...  
  
De detrás de ese chico sale una sombra negra...  
  
Eriol: Esta es una extraña brisa...  
  
Nanako: No puedo equivocarme... es un espíritu maligno...  
  
Y los demás...  
  
Shaoran: ¿Dónde está?  
  
Megumi: Siento su poder... pero es raro... no puedo detectar en donde se encuentra...  
  
Yue: Pero... si tú no puedes detectarlo...  
  
Sakura: ¡Se acerca!  
  
Todos: ¡Qué!  
  
¡Un remolino atrapa a Yue y Kerberos!  
  
Sakura: ¡Yue! ¡Kero!  
  
Kerberos: ¿Qué es esto?  
  
Yue: Esta burbuja de aire nos atrapo...  
  
Megumi: ¡Yue!  
  
Sakura: ¡Viene hacía mí!  
  
Es tan rápido que Sakura no alcanza a usar la Carta Escudo...  
  
Shaoran y Tomoyo: ¡Sakura!  
  
Los dos se lanzan a proteger a Sakura y también son atrapados...  
  
Sakura: ¡Ay no! ¡Shaoran! ¡Tomoyo!  
  
Shaoran: ¡Diablos! ¡No puedo salir!  
  
¡También atrapa a Rubí Moon y Spinel Sun!  
  
Sakura: Oh no...  
  
Megumi: ¡Sakura! ¡Debes detener esto!  
  
Sakura: ¡Srta. Megumi!  
  
Megumi y Tetsuo son atrapados...  
  
Sakura: ¿Qué es esto?  
  
Nanako: ¡Debes concentrarte!  
  
Sakura: ¡Nanako! ¡Eriol!  
  
Nanako y Eriol también habían sido atrapados...  
  
Sakura: No... ¿y ahora que hago?  
  
Eriol: Debes confiar en ti... lo encontrarás...  
  
Shaoran: ¡Yo sé que tú puedes Sakura!  
  
Tomoyo y Tetsuo: Sakura...  
  
Sakura: Lo intentare...  
  
Sakura cierra sus ojos y se concentra... hay tantas cosas... pero hay dos que son poderosas, pero una viene hacía ella...  
  
Sakura: ¡Allí está!  
  
Sakura: ¡Escudo!  
  
Sakura no es atrapada...  
  
Este viento es repelido...  
  
Sakura: ¡Espejo! ¡Ilusión!  
  
De pronto todo se llena de niebla... y se ve la imagen de Sakura...  
  
Esta extraña ráfaga va hacía ella y la atrapa... pero cuando se da cuenta...  
  
Voz: ¡Atrápala Espejo!  
  
¡Cayo en una trampa!  
  
Es un pequeño espíritu que controla los vientos... por un instante todos se liberan de las burbujas de aire...  
  
Sakura: ¡Ahora Nanako!  
  
Nanako: ¡Pergamino espiritual! ¡Atrapa!  
  
¡Nanako atrapo a la sombra negra que salía del espíritu!  
  
Nanako: ¡Lo conseguimos! ^_^  
  
Sakura: Esperen... hay alguien más... ¡Quién eres!  
  
Shaoran: Es cierto, aquí hay una presencia poderosa...  
  
Megumi: Tú eres... ¡La persona que se llevo a mis padres!  
  
Tetsuo: ¡Qué!  
  
De pronto se ve una sombra negra, estaba en una de las ramas del árbol donde estaban recostados hace unos momentos Eriol y Nanako...  
  
Voz: Qué lista eres... por algo eres la hechicera más poderosa de este mundo...  
  
Sakura: ¡Quién eres!  
  
Voz: Yo soy aquel al que llaman ente maligno... soy el origen de todas las cosas que han pasado desde hace 300 años...  
  
Nanako: ¡Dinos ya! ¡Dónde están mis padres!  
  
Voz: Nanako Kanayima... sabía que tú habías sobrevivido, pero jamás me imagine que también tu hermana y tu primito tonto... yo ya los creía muertos...  
  
Tetsuo: ¡Yo no moriré hasta que no me devuelvas lo que me has quitado!  
  
Voz: No tengo que darles explicaciones de lo que haga a ustedes... he venido por las Cartas Sakura y a realizar mi verdadero propósito...  
  
Mira a Nanako y a Eriol...  
  
Voz: Pronto lo sabrán... ¿sabes? Sakura, eres muy bonita, más bonita de lo que me habían dicho...  
  
Shaoran: ¡Deja de molestarla! ¡Y pelea!  
  
Voz: Lastima que tengas como pareja a este "insecto"  
  
(Oh ou... ¬_¬)  
  
Shaoran (muy molesto): ¡No te permito que molestes a Sakura! ¡Y nadie me dice Insecto! ¡Dios del Fuego! ¡Ve!  
  
Una barrera se forma alrededor de la sombra...  
  
Voz: Tus poderes son insignificantes en comparación a los míos...  
  
Eriol: ¡Cuál es tu verdadero propósito! ¡Porque has despertado en este mundo!  
  
Voz: ¡Tú sabes perfectamente lo que quiero! ¡Clow! ¡He venido por lo que es mío! ¡Y ya no volverás a quitármelo!  
  
Voz: Pero esta no es, ni la hora, ni el lugar de su fin... pronto lo sabrán...  
  
¡La sombra desapareció!  
  
Shaoran: ¡Qué no se vaya!  
  
Yue: Puedes calmarte, por favor...  
  
Shaoran: Sí... º_º  
  
Kerberos: Ese ser...  
  
Rubí Moon: Posee un gran poder...  
  
Spinel Sun: Nunca había sentido un poder tan corrupto y maligno...  
  
Sakura (bajando la cabeza): Sus poderes eran inmensos, mucho más que los míos...  
  
Tomoyo: ¡Sakura! (acercándose a ella) Vamos amiga, ánimos, yo sé que tú podrás derrotarlo... Sakura, tú siempre puedes... ^_^ Yo sé que encontraremos la manera de derrotarlos...  
  
Sakura: Gracias...  
  
Pero... algo pasaba con Eriol... él estaba de rodillas agarrándose la cabeza...  
  
Nanako: Eriol... ¿qué te pasa?  
  
Eriol: Es... es que... por más que lo intento... no sé que es lo que quiere decir... mis recuerdos... están borrosos...  
  
Nanako: Por favor Eriol... no te esfuerces... ahora no vale la pena. Es mejor que descanses...  
  
Después de ese suceso... ya en la noche... en el cuarto de Nanako...  
  
(Nanako estaba sentada en su cama, miraba algunas fotografías)  
  
Nanako: La encontré... sí, está es...  
  
Era una foto, de ella, Tetsuo y el tal Hirashi cuando eran niños...  
  
Nanako: Recuerdo que esta foto me la tome en la reunión en que conocí a Hirashi...  
  
Nanako: Es cierto... ahora que lo recuerdo... él siempre venía acompañado solo por un sirviente, ninguna otra persona... ningún familiar, es extraño que el heredero de la familia más poderosa de Alemania venga a una reunión sólo acompañado por su mayordomo...  
  
Nanako: ¿Qué habrá sido de él? ¿Es que acaso también fue atrapado por ese ser maligno?  
  
Nanako sigue viendo las fotografías y se topa con una reciente...  
  
Nanako (sonrojada): Eriol...  
  
Era una foto de ella y Eriol abrazados... ella tenía un osito de peluche, el mismo que le dio el día del Concurso...  
  
Nanako: Será que algún día tendré la valentía de decirle toda la verdad...  
  
Nanako se acuesta y mientras duerme en sus sueños...  
  
Voz: ¿Qué es esto?  
  
Se ve la figura de una mujer en una pradera, bajo un árbol de cerezo... luego se ve la figura de un hombre...  
  
Voz: Tú eres... tú eres...  
  
Todo se tiñe de rojo... y Nanako despierta...  
  
Nanako: Oh no, otra vez ese sueño...  
  
Al día siguiente... otra vez en la casa de Nanako...  
  
Megumi: ¡Nanako!  
  
Nanako: Sí.  
  
Megumi: Quiero que me hagas un gran favor, ve a la casa de Sakura y entrégale esto...  
  
Era una pulsera...  
  
Megumi: Creo que la olvido ayer en la sala...  
  
Nanako: Claro...  
  
Nanako toma la pulsera y se va...  
  
Mientras que Nanako caminaba a la casa de Sakura...  
  
Nanako: Es cierto... hoy Sakura iba a salir con Shaoran... que pena, no podré hablar con ella, le dejaré encargada esta pulsera a alguien...  
  
Nanako llega a la puerta de la casa de Sakura... toca el timbre y...  
  
A la puerta esta un señor, con cabellos castaños y lentes... ¡Es el padre de Sakura!  
  
Nanako: Muy buenos días (haciendo la típica reverencia japonesa) ¿Se encuentra Sakura?  
  
Nanako se levanta... pero se sorprende al ver al padre de Sakura, porque hay algo que la intriga...  
  
Fujitaka: No, ella no esta por ahora, salió con un amigo...  
  
(¿Amigo? ¬_¬ O el padre de Sakura es muy inocente o... )  
  
Fujitaka también se sorprende, porque esos ojos y esa mirada se le hacían conocidos...  
  
Nanako: Supongo que usted debe ser el padre de Sakura, solo vine para entregarle esto... lo dejo olvidado en mi casa ayer...  
  
Fujitaka: ¿En tu casa? Eso quiere decir que tú eres Nanako Kanayima...  
  
(¡Tantos meses y el padre de Sakura no conocía a Nanako!)  
  
Nanako: Bueno... me tengo que ir...  
  
Nanako deja la pulsera en las manos de Fujitaka... y...  
  
Nanako: Muchas gracias y dele mis saludos a Sakura... ^_^  
  
Fujitaka: Claro que se los daré...  
  
(¡Tierra a Fujitaka! ¡Tierra a Fujitaka!... ¬_¬)  
  
Fujitaka abre sus puños y ve la pulsera...  
  
Fujitaka: Esta pulsera...  
  
(Escena de retroceso)  
  
Allá por los años 70'... digo, allá por los años de los padres de Sakura... (¡Ya pues no se hagan! En la época en que se conocieron, ósea, Fujitaka, maestro recién egresado y Nadeshico, estudiante de preparatoria)  
  
Sonomi: Vaya, esta pulsera está muy bonita...  
  
Nadeshico: Es un recuerdo de mi madre... ^_^ Mi padre dice que gracias a ella conoció a mi madre... y ahora pienso seguir la tradición...  
  
Sonomi: ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
Sonomi y Nadeshico caminaban por los jardines, cuando se encuentran con el joven profesor...  
  
Fujitaka: Buenas tardes señoritas... ^_^  
  
Sonomi: Buenas tardes profesor...  
  
Nadeshico (sonrojada): Buenas tardes profesor...  
  
Sonomi: ¬_¬  
  
Fujitaka mira por un momento a Nadeshico, si, se sonroja, pero ustedes saben... un profesor no puede andar dando esas muestras por cualquier lugar...  
  
Fujitaka: Bueno, nos vemos... ^_^  
  
Fujitaka se fue...  
  
Y Nadeshico se le queda mirando...  
  
Sonomi: Nadeshico... ¿Nadeshico? ¡Nadeshico!  
  
Nadeshico: ¿ah?  
  
Sonomi: Nadeshico, yo no sé que es lo que te pasa, estas en la luna desde que ese profesor llegó...  
  
Nadeshico: ¿yo? No sé de lo que estás hablando...  
  
Sonomi: Bueno... sígueme contando que es lo que vas a hacer con esa pulsera...  
  
Nadeshico: Es sencillo, la voy a dejar en un lugar y la persona que la encuentre será aquella a la que yo más quiero... ^_^  
  
Sonomi: ?_?  
  
Sonomi: ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? ¡Si pierdes esa pulsera tu padre te castigará muy severamente! Y además... si haces eso, con la única persona con que te toparás es con un ladrón... \ _ /  
  
Nadeshico: No sé... pero yo tengo el presentimiento que si lo hago...  
  
De pronto, Nadeshico dirige la mirada hacía el pasto...  
  
Nadeshico: ¡Sonomi! ¡Mira!  
  
Sonomi: Es un polluelo...  
  
Al parecer han encontrado un pajarillo...  
  
Nadeshico: Creo que ese que esta arriba es su nido...  
  
Sonomi: Pobrecillo, si no regresa pronto... puede morir...  
  
Nadeshico pone una mirada muy decisiva... (Mirando así, se parece mucho a Sakura...)  
  
Nadeshico: Yo lo haré...  
  
Sonomi: No...  
  
Nadeshico: Yo lo regresaré... no te preocupes, ya verás que todo va a salir bien... ^_^  
  
(Ahora si no me van a negar que se parece a Sakura)  
  
Nadeshico se sube al árbol...  
  
Sonomi: ¡Nadeshico! ¡Por favor baja! ¡Si quieres, yo lo subiré por ti!  
  
Nadeshico: Un poco más... ¡Ya! Listo... ahora ya estarás bien... ^_^  
  
Nadeshico: ¿Ah?  
  
La rama se rompe y...  
  
Sonomi: ¡Nadeshico!  
  
Nadeshico cae... y ya todos sabemos donde cae...  
  
Fujitaka: ¿ah?  
  
Nadeshico: Profesor...  
  
Fujitaka: Vaya, pensé que un ángel me había caído del cielo... ^_^  
  
Nadeshico (sonrojada): Yo... yo... (se retira rápidamente de encima de Fujitaka) ¡Lo siento mucho!  
  
En ese instante llega Sonomi...  
  
Sonomi: ¡Nadeshico! ¿Estás bien?  
  
... Nadeshico se va con Sonomi, pero Fujitaka descubre algo en su terno...  
  
Fujitaka: ¿Qué es esto?  
  
¡Es la pulsera!  
  
... después de unos días...  
  
Sonomi: Bueno... hoy tengo prácticas... así que me tengo que ir... por favor, vete con cuidado...  
  
Nadeshico: Claro... ^_^  
  
Sonomi se va... y Nadeshico estaba lista para irse cuando...  
  
Fujitaka: Srta. Amamiya...  
  
Nadeshico: ¿Sí?  
  
Fujitaka: Disculpe... el otro día... creo que se le olvido algo...  
  
Nadeshico: ... Es que acaso...  
  
Fujitaka le muestra la pulsera...  
  
Fujitaka: Creo que esto es suyo...  
  
Nadeshico: ¡Es mi pulsera! ¡Muchas gracias! ^_^  
  
Nadeshico se le abalanza a Fujitaka y lo abraza...  
  
Nadeshico: Muchas gracias... esta pulsera significa mucho para mí... gracias por haberla encontrado...  
  
Y Fujitaka le corresponde el abrazo... al final se ven las dos sombras acercándose siendo al parecer esto la historia de su primer beso... luego se ve a Fujitaka abriendo los ojos...  
  
(Fin de retroceso)  
  
Fujitaka: Esa chica... sus ojos, me recuerdan a los de Nadeshico... ella es muy parecida a Nadeshico...  
  
Touya: Por fin te diste cuenta...  
  
Fujitaka: Tú ya sabías de esto...  
  
Touya: Desde el primer momento en que la vi con Sakura, me di cuenta de su gran parecido con mamá, si bien no es en lo físico, lo es en lo espiritual, en su manera de ser y de mirar y juzgar a las personas...  
  
Fujitaka: Tal vez por eso... ella se haya vuelto amiga de Sakura... eso, me llena de alegría...  
  
Touya: Yo también, siento que ella esta segura junto a Tomoyo y a Nanako...  
  
Fujitaka: La próxima semana me podrías acompañar al cementerio...  
  
Touya: ¿La próxima semana?  
  
Fujitaka: Es que es... el cumpleaños de Nadeshico...  
  
Mientras tanto se ve a Nanako caminando...  
  
Nanako: Es cierto, la próxima semana es mi cumpleaños...  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
En el próximo capítulo...  
  
Todo parece paz y tranquilidad en la ciudad de Tomoeda... pero como dije, solo parece, una cita entre Sakura y Shaoran se convierte en una tragedia... un capítulo para los fanáticos de S+S...  
  
"Una cita perfecta" 


	8. Capítulo 8

Una cita perfecta  
(Cáp. 8)  
  
Bien, ahora los chicos tienen un estricto régimen de entrenamiento... a algunos les molesta...  
  
Tetstuo: Diablos... ¬¬  
  
Mientras que otros disfrutan el sabor del éxito...  
  
Nanako: Vaya... O  
  
Eriol:   
  
Pues otros se superan...  
  
Sakura: ¡¡¡Por fin lo hice!!! -  
  
Shaoran: Tu progreso ha sido impresionante...  
  
Pero está vez...  
  
Tomoyo (grabando): ¡¡¡Bien hecho Sakura!!!   
  
(Sonido de una campana)  
  
No estamos hablando del entrenamiento...  
  
Profesora: Bien... la clase de repostería se ha acabado...  
  
Se ve el salón...  
  
Sakura y Shaoran ven su pastel de chocolate en forma de corazón con alas...  
  
Nanako y Eriol hicieron un estupendo pastel de cerezas y crema  
  
Y Tetsuo...  
  
Tetsuo: ¡¡¡Por qué!!! TT  
  
Estaba con su pastel... quemado...  
  
Tetsuo corre hacía la profesora...  
  
Tetsuo: Por favor... una oportunidad más...  
  
Profesora: Esta bien Kanayima, solo una vez más... pero si veo una sola indisciplina más...  
  
Tetsuo: ¿Indisciplina? ¿Cuál?  
  
En la grabación de Tomoyo se ve...  
  
Tomoyo: A esto se refiere la profesora  
  
Se ve la grabación de Tomoyo...  
  
Se ve a Shaoran y a Sakura preparando el pastel...  
  
Tetsuo: Vaya... OoO Su masa se ve muy bien...  
  
Sakura: No digas...   
  
Shaoran: Oye... ¿Qué no es eso tu merengue?  
  
Tetsuo: ¿Ah?  
  
La cámara enfoca el "merengue" de Tetsuo... ¡¡¡Dejo prendida la batidora y dentro de ella las claras!!! ¡¡¡Estaban fuera de control!!!  
  
Tetsuo: ¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!  
  
Luego en una siguiente toma...  
  
Tetsuo: Ummmm, tu masa se ve bien como para ser de una principiante...  
  
Nanako: ¿Ah? ºº  
  
Eriol: ¿Es que acaso sabes preparar pasteles?  
  
Tetsuo: Por favor... sé cocinar excelentemente; es natural que la repostería sea fácil para mí...  
  
Eriol: ¿Ah? ºoº  
  
Nanako: --  
  
Tetsuo: En Alemania están los mejores postres del mundo...  
  
Eriol: Pues hablando de postres...  
  
Oh no... --  
  
Eriol: Sabes que los postres vienen de los extraterrestres...  
  
Tetsuo: ¿Extraterrestres?  
  
Eriol: Sí, los primeros postres en la Tierra, los hicieron personas que fueron secuestradas por extraterrestres en la antigüedad...   
  
Nanako: ¿Eriol? ºº  
  
Tetsuo: Eso... no lo sabía... OO  
  
(Snif, Snif)  
  
Chica: Oigan... ¿No les parece que huele a quemado?  
  
Tetsuo: Vaya... quién será el idiota al cual se le quemo el pastel...  
  
La cámara gira hacía el humeante horno de Tetsuo...  
  
Tomoyo: Creo que es tu pastel el que se quema...  
  
Tetsuo: ¡¡¡¡Mi pastel!!!!  
  
(Fin de la animación)  
  
Y en el receso...  
  
Tetsuo: Es que no puedo entenderlo... si soy tan bueno para la cocina... como puedo ser un fracaso para la repostería... (  
  
Shaoran (en voz baja): A quién se parecerá...  
  
Sakura (en voz baja): Te refieres a Meiling...  
  
Shaoran: Sí... es que ella es el mismo caso perdido... UoU  
  
Y Tomoyo...  
  
Tomoyo:   
  
Tetsuo: Por que te ríes... (  
  
Tomoyo: Por que te ves lindo cuando reniegas...  
  
Tetsuo (sonrojado): Deberás...  
  
Y Nanako y Eriol...  
  
Nanako: Este Tetsuo, por andar de puro presumido se le quemo el pastel... ¬¬  
  
Eriol: Pues el ser así es una de las características que hacen único a Tetsuo...  
  
Nanako: Por cierto, no pensé que supieras cocinar pastel tan bien...  
  
Eriol: Pues el vivir de esta manera me enseño...  
  
Sakura: Eriol, ¿recuerdas la vez que fuiste a hacer pasteles de limón a mi casa?  
  
Eriol: Es cierto, pero hasta ahora digo... ¿No te parece más divertido hacer las cosas con nosotros que andar filmándolo todo, Tomoyo?  
  
Tomoyo: ¡¡¡¡Claro que no!!! ¡¡¡El filmar a Sakura en todo lo que hace es mi vida!!! ¡¡¡Y lo seguiré haciendo!!!   
  
Los demás: ºº  
  
Tetsuo: Definitivamente te comprendo mi querida Tomoyo   
  
Nanako: Y allí vamos de nuevo...  
  
Eriol: Tetsuo tiene un pasatiempo muy parecido al de Tomoyo...  
  
Nanako: Es cierto, a él siempre le ha encantado tomar fotografías...  
  
Shaoran: Sakura...  
  
Sakura: ¿Sí?  
  
Shaoran (sonrojado): Verás... yo...  
  
Sakura: ¿?  
  
Shaoran: Recuerdas la última vez que salimos...  
  
Sakura (sonrojada): Claro...  
  
Shaoran: Desde aquella ocasión no salimos...  
  
Sakura: Quieres decir...  
  
Shaoran (sonrojado): Pues... ya que mañana estamos libres...  
  
Sakura (sonrojada): Me parece una excelente idea...  
  
Y los demás...  
  
Nanako: ¿Te parece bien dejarlos tan atrás?  
  
Tomoyo: Claro... ellos tienen algunos asuntillos que coordinar...   
  
Nanako: Entiendo... (  
  
Y en la casa de Sakura...  
  
(puerta abriéndose)  
  
Sakura: ¡¡¡¡Shaoran me invito a salir mañana!!!   
  
Kero: Todo el tiempo es lo mismo... al final el que siempre termina en el suelo soy yo...   
  
Y desde fuera...  
  
Touya: ¡¡¡Ya deja de hacer tanto escándalo, monstruo!!!  
  
Sakura: Mi hermano estaba aquí... ºº  
  
Kero: Pues llego hace rato con Yue... creo que a hacer un trabajo...  
  
Sakura: Ay no... ¡¡¡Creo que estoy en problemas!!! TT  
  
Y en la habitación de Touya...  
  
Touya: Vaya que ese asunto del mocoso me tiene enfermo... ¬¬  
  
Yukito: Touya, tú siempre serás un hermano muy sobreprotector...  
  
Touya: ¡A qué te refieres con eso!  
  
Yukito: Es qué aún no dejas ese complejo de hermano mayor...   
  
Touya: Debo reconocer que hace mucho tiempo no estábamos así... ¿le dijiste a Megumi que vendrías?  
  
Yukito: Sí... ¿Por qué preguntas eso?  
  
Touya: Se ve... se ve que le tienes mucha confianza a Megumi...  
  
Yukito: Claro que sí... ella es la persona a quien más quiero en este mundo, daría mi vida por ella... solo espero, que tú también la encuentres...  
  
Touya: Algún día, amigo mío... algún día...  
  
Mientras tanto en casa de Shaoran...  
  
Shaoran: ... (suspira) ... menos mal que lo logre... ¿Qué? ¿Una carta?  
  
Shaoran recoge la carta y al mirarla...  
  
Shaoran: Es de Meiling...  
  
Ya en su habitación... Shaoran se da tiempo para leer la carta de Meiling...  
  
Querido Primo:  
  
Aquí todo sigue igual, los ataques de estos espíritus malignos se están incrementando peligrosamente... aunque mi tía no me diga nada porque teme que te preocupes, considero necesario que lo sepas y es que los poderes de tu madre y tus hermanas se están agotando pero lo peor es la descabellada idea de mi tía... porque quiere que yo...  
  
Shaoran: ¡Queeeeeeeeeeeee!!! ºOº  
  
Mientras tanto en casa de Sakura...  
  
Sakura se encontraba en el escritorio... más específicamente en la computadora...  
  
Kero: Vaya, por fin te veo usar la computadora de una manera productiva... supongo que tendrás una tarea muy importante... (se acerca al monitor)  
  
Kero: ¡¡¡ Queeeeeeeeeeeee!!!  
  
Kero ve que Sakura estaba usando la computadora para escribir un mail a Shaoran...  
  
Kero: Se puede saber que es lo que hice mal... TT  
  
Sakura suspira frente al computador...  
  
Mientras tanto en la casa de Shaoran...  
  
Shaoran miraba por la ventana, ya era muy de noche...  
  
Shaoran: No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado 6 años... estoy casi seguro que ya lo olvido, pero no importa...  
  
Y en la casa de Sakura...  
  
Sakura: Serán 6 años... mañana, será que él ya lo habrá olvidado...  
  
Se ve el calendario de los dos en paralelo... en los dos estaba marcada esa fecha como muy importante... ¿Qué es lo que sería tan importante para que los dos marcarán esa fecha como algo muy especial?  
  
Por sus memorias pasaban todos los momentos que pasaron juntos desde que se conocieron... cuando eran solo unos estudiantes de primaria... y sus aventuras como Card Captors, que fue lo que realmente los unió...  
  
Y al día siguiente...  
  
(El despertador suena)  
  
Kero (medio dormido): ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Pero si hoy es sábado...  
  
Kero: ¿Sakura?  
  
Para su sorpresa... Sakura ya estaba despierta... mirando el cielo a través de su ventana...  
  
Sakura: Buenos días Kero...   
  
Kero: ºº Cómo es que estás levantada tan temprano...  
  
Sakura: Lo que pasa es... que... estoy en una grave disyuntiva...  
  
Kero: ¿Disyuntiva?  
  
Sakura: Y muy grave...  
  
Kero: Cuál es...  
  
Sakura: Lo que pasa es que no sé que vestido ponerme para la cita de hoy...   
  
Kero: ××  
  
Mientras tanto en la cocina...  
  
Fujitaka: Que ruidos son esos...  
  
Touya: Apuesto lo que quieras a que es ese monstruo...  
  
Fujitaka: Pero es muy raro que este levantada a estás horas...  
  
Touya (en voz baja): Si supieras...  
  
Fujitaka: ¿Qué dices?  
  
Touya: Que de seguro va a salir con sus amigos...  
  
Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Sakura...  
  
Sakura (suspirando): Por fin un día libre de espíritus...  
  
Sakura imagina el rostro de Shaoran, lleno de flores y brillos...  
  
Shaoran: Nos veremos mañana a las 10 en el Parque Pingüino...  
  
Sakura: Soy tan feliz...   
  
Y después de un rato...  
  
Sakura: Muy buenos días...   
  
Fujitaka y Touya se ven sorprendidos con la apariencia de Sakura hoy...  
  
Touya: Se puede saber a dónde vas hoy...  
  
Sakura: Bueno... es que... pues... hoy voy a salir con Tomoyo y Nanako a pasear por la ciudad...  
  
Touya: Y tan bien vestida vas a pasear con tus amigas... monstruo ¬¬  
  
Sakura: Te he dicho un millón de veces que no me digas monstruo... Fujitaka: Pero... Sakura...  
  
Fujitaka señala la pizarra... dice...  
  
Sábado: Sakura: Lavar la ropa...  
  
Sakura: ¡¡¡¡No puede ser, lo olvide!!!  
  
Sakura mira el reloj... son las 8...  
  
Sakura: Tal vez en dos horas pueda lavar toda la ropa...  
  
Touya: ¿Lo crees? ¬¬  
  
Sakura ve el montón de ropa sucia... es mucha...  
  
Sakura: No puede ser... UoU  
  
Una sonrisa siniestra pasa por los pensamientos de Touya...  
  
Fujitaka: Bueno... yo me tengo que ir a trabajar...  
  
Touya: Y yo tengo clases hoy...  
  
Los dos se van...  
  
Sakura: Espera... ¡¡¡Hermano!!!  
  
Sakura: No puede ser... TT  
  
Sakura toma el teléfono...  
  
Sakura: Buenos días... ¿Se encuentra Tomoyo?... Salió temprano... bueno... Gracias.  
  
Sakura: Hola Megumi... ¿Está Nanako?... Qué salió con Eriol... Gracias de todas maneras...  
  
Sakura cuelga el teléfono...  
  
Sakura: ¡¡¡Y ahora que voy a hacer!!!  
  
Una vocecita le da una idea...  
  
Kero: Pues usa la carta de las burbujas...  
  
Sakura (pensando): La magia... bueno, pues esto es de vida o muerte... así que...  
  
Sakura libera su báculo y...  
  
Sakura: ¡Flote!  
  
Kero: Buena idea...  
  
La ropa es levantada por la Carta y la lleva hacía el techo... lo malo es que también...  
  
Kero: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!  
  
Se llevó a Kero en el camino...  
  
Sakura corre y cuando llegan al balcón...  
  
Sakura: ¡Burbujas!  
  
Kero: ¡Nooooooooo!!!  
  
Y después de una hora...  
  
Sakura: Esta es la última...   
  
Kero:   
  
Sakura: Quién te manda a meterte en el camino de la carta...¬¬  
  
Sakura ve su reloj y...  
  
Sakura: Son las 9... aún tengo tiempo...  
  
Kero: Pero... Sakura... tu ropa...  
  
Sakura: ¿Mi ropa?  
  
Sakura ve su ropa y...  
  
Sakura: ¡¡¡Estoy toda mojada!!!  
  
... Oh no...  
  
Sakura corre a la ducha... se baña... sale... el reloj dice 9:30  
  
Sakura llega a su cuarto... y se pone el primer vestido que ve y cuando se ve en el espejo...  
  
Sakura: ¡¡¡Este es el uniforme!!!  
  
El reloj dice 9:50  
  
Sakura: Creo que ahora sí...  
  
Sakura se pone un vestido... el que sea... que no sea el uniforme por supuesto... se lleva las Cartas Sakura y...  
  
Sakura: Por favor Kero... no hagas desmanes y ya vengo... cualquier cosa te llamo...  
  
Kero (con toda la ropa encima): No te preocupes...   
  
Sakura corre para llegar al Parque Pingüino... el reloj dice 10:20  
  
Sakura (agotada): Ya estoy cerca... UoU  
  
Sakura a la distancia lo ve... es Shaoran... ¡¡¡Y sí que está guapísimo!!!  
  
Sakura se lo queda mirando un rato... como si el tiempo se detuviera en sus manos... y no podía creer que tan rápido habían cambiado las cosas de cómo lo eran hace 6 años... y entonces una promesa inundó su corazón...  
  
Sakura (pensando): Juro... juro que nunca nos separaremos... te amaré por siempre, mi querido Shaoran...  
  
Sakura corre al encuentro de Shaoran...  
  
Sakura: ¡¡¡Shaoran!!!  
  
Shaoran voltea y ve a Sakura...  
  
Shaoran: Sakura...  
  
Pues... que chico no se impresionaría con la belleza de Sakura en esos momentos...pero también, no creo que hubiera otro chico que la quisiera tanto como él... y al verla, su corazón dio un vuelco y comenzó a latir como nunca, definitivamente, no se podía sentir más vivo, que estando al lado de ella...  
  
Shaoran: Que bueno que hayas podido venir... pues, ¿A dónde quieres ir?  
  
Sakura: Pues hay un lugar al que hace tiempo no voy...  
  
Shaoran: ¿Cuál es?  
  
Sakura: La Torre de Tokio...   
  
Shaoran: Quieres ir a ese lugar... °° Y después de un rato...  
  
Se ve a Sakura y Shaoran paseando por la ciudad... y vaya que Sakura se divierte... Shaoran también, pero a su manera...  
  
Sakura (mirando por el aparador): Que lindos ositos... ¿No, Shaoran?   
  
Shaoran: ... ... Sí...  
  
Entran al centro comercial y...  
  
Sakura: Vaya...  
  
Shaoran: ¿Una tienda de ropa para hombres?  
  
Sakura: ¿No quieres entrar?  
  
Shaoran: Para qué...  
  
Sakura (empujando a Shaoran): Vamos...   
  
Al pobre Shaoran, Sakura lo ha vestido de todo... pero parece que al fin este chico encontró algo que le guste, porque ha salido con compras...  
  
Y pasando por tiendas...  
  
Sakura: Por cierto... esto me recuerda a la vez que salimos con Tomoyo y Meiling... ¿Lo recuerdas?... la vez que capturamos a "Sueño"  
  
Shaoran:...  
  
Shaoran recuerda la visión tuvo aquel día...  
  
Shaoran (en voz baja): Y vaya que esa visión se cumplió...  
  
Sakura: ¿Shaoran?  
  
Shaoran: ¿Ah?  
  
Sakura: ¿Dijiste algo?  
  
Shaoran: No... no es nada, solo recordé algo...  
  
Sakura: ¿?  
  
Después de un rato... estaban tomando algo en una fuente de sodas...  
  
Sakura: Por cierto, Shaoran, ¿Cómo esta Meiling?  
  
Shaoran: Meiling... bueno...  
  
Shaoran recuerda que en la carta decía...  
  
Porqué quiere que yo vaya a Japón cuanto antes...  
  
Shaoran: Pues... ella esta muy bien... aunque siguen luchando con los espíritus malignos que se están presentando por allá...  
  
Sakura: ¿Tú crees que eso este pasando en todo el mundo?  
  
Shaoran: Pues es muy probable...  
  
Sakura baja la cabeza...  
  
Shaoran: Pero... por favor Sakura, hoy no te pongas así... hemos salido para olvidar por un día a los espíritus malignos... solo por hoy... hay que olvidarnos de todo eso...  
  
Sakura: Shaoran...  
  
Shaoran se acerca a ella y la abraza, luego le da un beso en la frente...  
  
Shaoran: No te preocupes por nada... siempre estaremos juntos...  
  
Sakura da una leve sonrisa...  
  
Después de un rato... ellos ya estaban en aquel lugar donde Yue apareció por primera vez (dónde se realizó el torneo de arquería)...  
  
Sakura: Este lugar esta tan lleno de recuerdos...  
  
Shaoran: Es cierto... aquí fue el Juicio Final...  
  
Sakura: ¿Lo recuerdas?  
  
Shaoran: ¿Eh?  
  
Por su mente pasaban los momentos de angustia que vivió al ver que Sakura era golpeada por Yue...  
  
Sakura: ¿Shaoran?  
  
Shaoran: ¿Ah?... No... Claro que recuerdo todo...  
  
Sakura: Has estado muy raro... ¿Te pasa algo?  
  
Shaoran mira a Sakura y le dice...  
  
Shaoran: Verás... lo que pasa es que hoy...  
  
Sakura: ¿Podemos ir al Templo Atsukimine?   
  
Shaoran: Claro... °°  
  
Y después de un rato... los dos estaban frente a un cerezo en flor... es el árbol sagrado...  
  
Shaoran: ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?  
  
Sakura: Estos días... estoy muy preocupada... por algo... algo que sucede en las noches...  
  
Los ojos de Sakura se ven tristes...  
  
Shaoran: ¿Algo que pasa en las noches?  
  
Sakura asienta con la cabeza...  
  
Sakura: Quiero que veas de que se trata...  
  
Shaoran: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?  
  
Sakura: Kero me enseño una forma... y hoy es el día perfecto...  
  
El Viento comienza a aumentar su velocidad y los pétalos de cerezo empiezan a caer... Sakura poco a poco se acerca a Shaoran lo cual causa el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas...  
  
Shaoran: Sakura...  
  
Sakura: Desde ahora... verás lo que yo veo... y sentirás lo que yo siento...  
  
Sakura besa a Shaoran... 00 (Sonrojo total)  
  
Shaoran cierra los ojos... y cuando los abre...  
  
Shaoran: Esto es...  
  
Estaba en el mismo lugar... y en el mismo momento... pero Sakura no estaba... entonces, una explosión atrae su atención...  
  
Shaoran: ¡Sakura!  
  
Shaoran corre... siente la presencia de Sakura cerca del lugar de la explosión...  
  
Cuando llega...  
  
Shaoran: ¿La escuela?  
  
Y dentro se veía humo... Shaoran entra al sentir la presencia de Sakura, pero una extraña desesperación y tristeza habían entrado en su corazón sin explicación alguna...  
  
Y cuando llega al patio de la Escuela...  
  
Shaoran: Esto es un incendio...  
  
Shaoran: ¡¡¡Qué!!!  
  
Shaoran ve los cuerpos sin vida de todos; Nanako, Tomoyo, Tetsuo, Eriol, Meiling, Megumi, Yue, Kerberos, Rubi Moon, Spinel Sun... todos, absolutamente, todos...  
  
En ese instante siente que el fuego esta quemando su cuerpo... lo siente, más no lo ve... Shaoran pasa entre las llamas y siente el dolor de las quemaduras, más no las ve... ni le pasa "nada"...  
  
En ese instante del Fuego... se ven tres sombras...  
  
Una era Sakura... la otra... la otra... la otra era él mismo...  
  
Shaoran: ¿Qué es esto?  
  
Y en el sueño...  
  
Sakura: ¡¡¡Shaoran!!! ¡¡¡Shaoran!!! ¡Reacciona por favor!  
  
Shaoran reacciona... esta vez si esta malherido y a punto de desfallecer...  
  
Shaoran (balbuceando): Sakura...  
  
Sakura: ¡Shaoran! ¡Por favor! (llorando) Levántate y vamonos...  
  
Shaoran (balbuceando): Quiero... quiero que sepas... quiero que sepas... que te amo demasiado, más de lo que cualquier otra persona te puede haber amado...  
  
De pronto una sombra en el techo de la escuela... es una presencia muy poderosa... ¡¡¡De ella sale un ataque de fuego directo a Sakura!!!  
  
Sakura (llorando): ¿De que hablas? ¿Shaoran? Nos vamos a ir de aquí, te lo prometo...  
  
De pronto Shaoran empuja a Sakura y recibe el ataque directamente... ¡¡¡Y muere!!!  
  
(¡¡¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!)... Sakura: ¡¡¡¡Shaoran!!!!  
  
Y de pronto una voz se escucha...  
  
Voz: Eso se merecen los que no acatan al destino... por no entregar el sacrificio, todos ellos han muerto... y tú eres la siguiente...  
  
Sakura se queda lela, muda, boba y todos los sinónimos de sorprendida y anonadada... solo se arrodilla y pone las manos en su cabeza... otro ataque de fuego iba hacía ella y esta vez era imposible escapar de él... además ella se quedaba quieta, como esperando el fin... y en ese instante Shaoran abre los ojos...  
  
Shaoran: Esto...  
  
Shaoran regresó al templo Atsukimine y a su lado estaba Sakura...  
  
Sakura: Este es el sueño... y ahora lo tengo más seguido... tengo miedo que sea...  
  
Shaoran: ¿Una premonición?  
  
Shaoran recuerda que cuando se vio a él mismo caer después de recibir ese ataque, algo brillante cayo de su bolsillo...  
  
Shaoran (pensando): Qué sería eso...  
  
Sakura: Porque si esa es una premonición... la última vez que la tuve, se cumplió a cabalidad...  
  
Shaoran: Sakura...  
  
Ella se notaba muy triste... y unas lágrimas caen por su mejilla... Shaoran la abraza haciendo una escena muy bonita en el atardecer bajo el árbol de cerezo...  
  
Shaoran: No te debes preocupar por esas cosas... (Sonríe) Ya verás que todo saldrá bien...  
  
Sakura abre los ojos inesperadamente al escuchar estas palabras...  
  
Shaoran: No ves que han pasado ya seis años... y que fue en este mismo lugar...  
  
Sakura: Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer...  
  
Sakura cierra sus ojos para recordar aquel momento mágico, a esa misma hora hace 6 años exactamente cuando él le dijo...  
  
Shaoran: Me gustas mucho...  
  
Sakura: Siento no haberlo dicho en ese momento... pero tú también me gustas... (¡¡¡¡So cute!!!!)  
  
Pero a unos metros de ellos...  
  
Eriol: El sacrificio... aún es muy confuso, pero lo voy a encontrar... ahora tengo más pistas...  
  
Nanako: Es cierto... pero es muy probable que los sueños de Sakura se hagan realidad...  
  
Los dos ven a Tetsuo y Tomoyo más adelante que estaban "inmortalizando" la escena con cámaras de todo tipo...  
  
Nanako: Este mundo...  
  
Y desde un lugar muy alto...  
  
Voz: Pronto... será muy pronto... es solo cuestión de esperar...  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
En el próximo capítulo...  
  
Meiling regresa... Meiling regresa, cargada de noticias y "regalos" de Hong Kong, y creo que ya se le extrañaba... sin embargo, la vida de todas dará un extraño vuelco...  
  
Todo esto y mucho más en nuestro próximo capítulo...  
  
"El Regreso de Meiling" 


End file.
